Can't You See?
by bookiewookieworm
Summary: What if Regina didn't cast the curse, but someone else did: Henry and Regina must help Emma to break the curse, find out who cast it and prove her redemption to the towns people, but will anyone ever truly see Regina for who she really is besides the Evil Queen? SwanQueen
1. Once Upon a Time

**Hi there, so I had this thought that what if Regina wasn't the one who actually cast the curse but someone else did, and she and Henry want to break it. This is my take on the show, starts from s1 and will follow the show but things will obviously be different. SwanQueen is endgame, but it won't all be rainbows and unicorns. Apologies if I get major details wrong, I'm not completely going through watching it again as I write. Only some. Hope you like.**

 **I am – Killing Heidi, I'm a Wreck – Every Avenue, Lanterns – Birds of Tokyo, Her Diamonds – Rob Thomas, Queen of Hearts – We The Kings**

* * *

"Henry?" His mother's voice rang out through the house and he heard the tell-tale sound of her heels on the marble stairs as she made her way up to his room. "You're going to be late for school, Henry?" He did not look up from his hands and she opened his bedroom door and stepped into the room.

"What's the matter, dear?" Regina walked over to her son and sat beside him on the bed, worried by his silence. She placed a hand gently on his back and was surprised when he pulled away slightly, finally lifting his head to meet her concerned gaze. "Henry?"

"You're not my real mom, are you?" his voice shook, eyes glistening with tears threatening to escape. Had she been standing, his question would have brought Regina to her knees. Her heart dropped in her chest, pounding furiously as she struggled to get over the shock at what he had just asked. "Are you?" Henry demanded again, moving further away from her on the bed.

"Henry" her voice soft as she watched the hurt on his face grow, she knew she couldn't lie to him. "I am your mother" she whispered and held up her hand to stop him interrupting her, "but no, I did not give birth to you. You are adopted, but you are my son" She watched his face as her words hit him, emotions overwhelming the both of them. This was her little boy and as far as she was concerned she was always his mother, but she always knew deep down that he'd one day find out the truth. She just thought she'd have more time.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he managed to ask through the small sobs that were wracking his body. He'd known the answer before he asked, but it was still a shock to have her confirm it and now his whole world was changing.

Regina sighed and reached her arm out slowly to him, "May I please hug you?" A small smile graced her features at the small nod her son gave her, and she moved over to him, folding him into her arms and tucking his head under her chin. "I was going too, but I just never knew when the right time was. I wasn't sure how you'd handle it when you found out."

"I'm not a baby anymore mom, I'm ten now."

She chuckled slightly, holding him to her a little more tightly. "I know sweetheart, you're growing up so fast." She took a deep breath in, pressing a kiss to his head. "I'm sorry Henry." His only response was a sigh as he pulled away from her gently. Regina looked at him; they had the same brown eyes and brown hair, although hers was admittedly a lot darker. You wouldn't know he wasn't hers by birth just by looking at them. _Wait_ …"Henry how did you find out?" she suddenly asked, a bit sharper than she'd intended. She had wanted to be the one to tell him, and it made her blood boil to think someone else had spilled the beans.

His gaze dropped to the floor and he started fiddling with the button of his school cardigan, "I can't tell you."

Regina sighed and closed her eyes briefly, remembering what Dr Hopper had told her about being patient with him and not losing her temper. "Henry" she started again, her voice softer now. "As hard as this conversation is for me, I've been honest with you; the least you could do is be honest with me." She bent her head slightly and gripped his chin lightly, making his eyes meet her own. She said nothing as they both looked at each other; she could see he was searching her eyes for something, but for what she did not know. Finally he nodded, "Okay, but you can't get mad alright. Promise me?"

Regina looked at him sceptically, "Henry Mills, you are only ten years old and I am your mother; you cannot tell me when I can and cannot get mad."

"Yes I can" Henry stated, his voice suddenly confident. "If you want to know, promise me." He kept his mother's gaze, never once losing eye contact with her. He was going to tell her eventually because he knew he would need her help, but there's no time like the present and knowing she was desperate to find out, he knew she'd agree to his terms.

"Fine" Regina sighed and accepted that she wouldn't be going after someone for this, "I promise I won't get mad."

Henry watched her for a couple seconds, before smiling and nodding with satisfaction. Standing and kneeling beside the bed, he reached underneath to pull something out. Regina watched him with curiosity as he lifted what appeared to be a big book from his hiding place and put it next to her on the bed spread. She ran her hand over the cover, fingers tracing the elegantly written script as butterflies started to invade her stomach. She did not have a good feeling about this.

"Once Upon a Time?" she asked, turning to him with an eyebrow raised.

"It's okay mom, I know." He smiled as he took a seat next to her, lifting the book onto his lap.

"Know what exactly?" Regina knew she was going to regret asking.

"I know you are the Evil Queen." She chocked on her breath at his answer but he continued talking, "I know everyone in this town is a fairy-tale character and I know it was a dark curse that brought you all here." He flipped open the book to a page with a magnificently colourful drawing on it and pointed to the image, "That's you."

Regina's gaze flicked down to the figure and her heart pounded harder in her chest, the feeling of intense nausea hit her and she jumped up from her spot beside Henry. That was indeed her in the picture book, the Evil Queen, but how did her ten year old son know this?

"Henry" she started backing away from him, "I know you like to read fictional novels and get swept up in the magic of the story" she visibly flinched at the word magic, which did not go unnoticed by her son who was watching her like a hawk, "But that's all they are. Stories."

"You said you would be honest with me" he said, "and I know it wasn't you that cast the curse."

 _Wait, what?_ "You do?" she gasped and then at his smile realised what she'd said. "Henry.."

"Don't lie to me"

Taking a deep breath she ran a shaking hand over her blouse, smoothing out the imaginary crinkles. "If you were right, and I'm not saying you are or you aren't" she looked at him, "What makes you think I didn't cast the curse? I am the Evil Queen, as you say."

Henry patted the spot beside him and waited for her to return to the bed before flipping through the book some more. "I know you wanted too, you threatened Snow White and Prince Charming to take away their happy endings forever" He looked up and frowned at the small smirk on his mother's face, "But the book says you couldn't do it, you wouldn't pay the price."

Regina sighed, flipping her wrist over to look at her watch. Henry was going to be late for school. She looked at her son and ran her fingers gently through his hair, loving the softness and innocence he still held in every way. She had been waiting so long to have someone to talk to about the curse, someone who wouldn't think she was crazy but how could she possibly burden her little boy with everything that came with knowing the truth? He was so young still.

Henry saw the turmoil on Regina's face and took her hand in his gently. "I'm sorry for saying you weren't my real mom, you are." Her face softened at his words, tears collecting in her eyes. "I know the book says you are the Evil Queen, but to me you're just my mom, and I love you."

"I love you too Henry" she kissed his head, "So much."

"Then you have to help me. I know you didn't cast the curse, but maybe we can break it." The hope in his eyes nearly broke her heart, but hadn't she been trying to figure out how to do that for 28 years!

"You're going to be late to school" she said, "We can talk about it later when you get home. " She noticed the scowl on his face, "I promise."

"And you'll tell me everything?"

"Not everything" she squeezed his hand, "but everything you need to know, no more lies."

"Okay" he got up, kissed her cheek and made his way out the door and down the stairs.

"Wait Henry" she followed him slowly, "I'll drive you." She had a lot of thinking to do if she was going to tell him about her past, about the curse and about the land they all came from. Her heart ached at the thought of how her own son may become terrified of her after he learns about who she was back in the Enchanted Forest, but if he was the key to breaking the curse that she'd been trying to break for almost three decades, then that was something she'd have to deal was.

Problem was, she was the only person in town with her memories intact and even she didn't know who had cast the curse, how they had done it or why.

* * *

 _The Enchanted Forest, around 28 Years Ago_

 _As a cloud of purple smoke appeared outside his cell, Rumplestiltskin couldn't help but let out a little giggle, pressing his face up against the bars as he watched the Evil Queen step into sight. "That curse you gave me" she lifted up the parchment in question and sneered at him, "it doesn't work!"_

" _Oh the Evil Queen is worried, so worried" he pranced around his cell, his voice sing-songing "Just like Snow and her little Prince husband."_

" _What?"_

" _Oh they too have paid me a visit recently, seemed very anxious about you" The Dark One looked at her, "and the curse."_

 _The Evil Queen stalked up to the cell bars, "What did you tell them?" she demanded._

" _Oh just the truth, that nothing can stop the darkness" Rumplestiltskin giggled at the smirk overtaking her face and revelled in the moment of wiping it right off, "except their unborn child, of course." The Queen's face paled, he'd told her nothing about a weakness in the curse before. "You see, all curses can be broken no matter how powerful," he pressed his face as close to hers as the bars allowed and whispered; "their child is the key. Of course, the curse has to be enacted first."_

" _Well tell me what I did wrong?"_

" _There's a price for that, dearie" he giggled._

" _What do you want?" The Evil Queen cocked an eyebrow, curious._

" _In this new world I want a good life, comfort" he said, and held up a hand as she went to interrupt him. "Wait, there's more"_

" _With you there always is" The Queen sneered, "Well what is it?"_

" _In this new land, should I ever come to you for anything at all, you must obey my every request" At the look of disbelief on her face he continued, "As long as I say, please." His insane giggle filled the cave._

 _The Queen stepped closer, "You do realise, that should I succeed" she raised a brow at him to make a point, "You won't remember any of this?"_

" _Then what's the harm?" he sneered_

" _Fine" she smiled easily, "Deal. Now tell me, what must I do to enact this curse?"_

" _Easy" he giggled, motioning to his own chest. "You need to sacrifice a heart."_

" _I sacrificed my prize steed" she growled, jumping back in surprised as The Dark One suddenly leapt across the cell and reached through the bars, grabbing her by the throat._

" _A horse?" he growled, pulling her closer to him. "This is the dark curse dearie, the curse to end all curses; you think a horse will do!" Rumplestiltskin looked into her eyes, loving the darkness and desperation he saw there. "Great power must come from great sacrifice. The heart you need must come from something far more precious."_

" _Tell me, what will suffice?" her coldness in her voice would've chilled him, had he not been the dark one._

" _The heart of the thing you love most" he watched as her eyes darkened even more and she snatched his hand away from her neck._

" _The one I love most died because of Snow White" she growled, feeling anger spread through her body at the memories that surfaced._

" _Is there no one else you truly love?" Rumple ran a finger down her cheek, watching as realization sunk in. "This curse isn't going to be easy, vengeance never is dearie. You have to ask yourself one, simple, question" He leaned back, looking her straight in the eyes. "How far are you willing to go?"_

 _The Evil Queen hesitated before moving forward, "As far as it takes" she declared, but her voice wavered and uncertainty had already made its home in her heart. Rumple was no fool, he could see a battle waging in her eyes._

" _Well," he started, "Please stop wasting everyone's time and just do it" he growled, "You know what your heart loves, now go kill it" his voice was demanding, hoping it would push her buttons enough for her to do what was needed. He watched as she backed away without a word, disappearing in the whirlwind of smoke that she'd arrived in._

" _You know she won't go through with it" a voice suddenly rang out in the darkness of the cave and he tensed in surprise, seeing slight movement off to the side in the shadows._

" _Well well well, this is an unexpected surprise" he giggled, "How long were you standing there? I didn't sense you."_

" _Long enough" the voice snapped, and Rumple giggled as the figure stepped into what little light there was in his little piece of prison. "She won't do it" they said again, "And where will that leave you? Here, stuck in this little dark dank cell with nowhere to go and no one who cares."_

 _The imp growled, "You don't know the darkness in her, she will succeed and the curse will take us to the new world."_

 _A chilling laugh rang out through the cave, "Oh Rumple, so wrong you are." The figure walked closer, "You need someone else to cast your curse for you, the Evil Queen just doesn't have enough…evil, to get the task done."_

" _And what do you suggest?" The dark one raised an inquisitive brow, "You want to cast the curse to end all curses?"_

" _Yes"_

 _The imp giggled, "No no dearie, did you not hear what was required? The heart of the thing you love most. Forgive me, but what would you sacrifice? You love nothing"_

 _The figure shrugged, and with a snap of their fingers the very scroll that had been in the Evil Queen's possession appeared in their hand. "Change what is required" they pushed the parchment through the cell bars towards him. "You are the Dark One are you not? This is your curse after all. Change the need for a heart so that I can cast it."_

" _To what dearie?" he grabbed the parchment, feeling a little intrigued by the idea. "It still needs a sacrifice."_

" _Power," his companion smiled, "Change it to sacrifice power."_

 _Rumple looked at the figure closely, "Why do you want to cast the curse?" he asked, "What are you after?"_

" _That's my business!" the figure snapped at him darkly, "Will you change it or not?"_

 _Rumplestiltskin stared at them and contemplated their request. It wasn't hard to do, he had the scroll that held the curse and he could change it. "I can change it to suit your needs" he said darkly, at their nod he told them his terms, then warned "if the curse breaks, you will not have your power restored. It will be gone"_

 _Their lips turned into a dark smile, "That" they whispered, "is not a problem."_

 _The Dark One sneered, and motioned to the lever beside the wall for them to let him out. As the cell door sprung open and he stepped across the threshold he felt his magic return to him, shivering in delight. "So be it" he declared, and with a flourish of his hand the scroll flashed a dark red before returning to normal and he handed it over. "Good luck to you dearie, you know my terms." He stepped back into the cell, pulling the door closed with him and he saw them nod and disappear, leaving him alone once again._

" _This should be fun" he giggled._

* * *

 ** _a/n: I know it's kinda strange how Henry figures out Reginas not his mum just by the book but I can't remember how it happens in the show, and they make such a big deal about how magical it is..restoring memories etc I figured hey hey shouldn't it magically zap that knowledge to him etc. he is special after all. And yes Regina has her memories, that'll be explained in due time._**


	2. Truth Be Told

**Sweet December – Short Stack, These Times – Safetysuit, Feel This (feat. Enation) – Bethany Joy Galeotti , Break Me Out – The Rescues**

* * *

Regina sat in the living room of the mansion and flipped through the story book, waiting patiently for Henry to get home from school. She'd taken the day off work, spending most of it under her apple tree in the backyard, contemplating the best way to talk to Henry about her past and the truth behind the stories in the book.

Her hands faltered as she came across her own story, the one of the Evil Queen and Snow White. "Predictable" she snorted upon noticing how it had left out a lot of the real details to what had happened, "Always the hero Snow."

Her brows turned down into a frown as she skipped to the part about the curse, indeed Henry was right that it said she had not gone so far as to actually enact it after threatening Charming and Snow at their wedding. A small smirk appeared as she remembered that day so long ago, _oh the good times_ , she laughed. "But who..?" her voice trailed off as she turned the page expecting an answer at who had cast the curse, disappointment making her stomach sink as she realised the book didn't say.

The front door swung open with a bang and she heard Henry's voice call out for her, "Mom, where are you?" Rising from her seat she excited the room and met him in the foyer, happiness filling her as his arms made their way around her waist.

"How was school, dear?" she asked, pulling back slightly and brushing the bangs from his eyes.

"Boring" he dumped his backpack on the floor near the stairs, "I'm ready to talk about the curse." He looked at her expectantly, "Where's the book?"

She motioned to the doorway she'd just exited and followed him as he ran through, plopping himself on the sofa and pulling the book into his lap. "So did you read it?" he asked, looking up at her.

"Yes" she nodded.

"And?"

"And there's a lot we need to talk about Henry," she sat down beside him. "What made you think these stories were real?"

"Mom," he fixed her with a look that screamed, _duh_ , "I may be ten but I'm not stupid. I'm the only kid that's ever moved up a class in my school and no one has changed in years, they haven't aged at all."

Regina nodded, she hadn't thought about that when she'd adopted him. "Plus," he continued, "No one new ever comes to town and no one ever leaves. But the biggest give away," he flipped open the book to the picture he'd shown her earlier this morning. "I saw this and I just knew it was you."

"That doesn't scare you?" she asked, honestly afraid of his answer. "Having the Evil Queen as your mother?"

He shook his head, "Nope, you haven't done a single bad thing as long as I can remember. Maybe before, but you're just my mom and I believe you've changed. " She smiled at him, running a finger down his cheek. _Maybe I have_ , she thought, knowing for at least the last ten years she'd been focused more on other things rather than her anger and resentment. "If you really were still evil," Henry smiled, flipping the pages of the book and pointing to another image, "You'd have taken revenge on Snow White already."

"What makes you think I haven't?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow. _I might not have killed the woman yet,_ she smiles to herself, but there had been moments where Regina did make Snow's life a little harder for her own entertainment.

"Because she's Mary Margaret, and I just had her teach me at school" he answered, giving her a knowing look. _Smart boy_ , she smirked. "Mom?" his voice was suddenly quiet and he looked up at her from under his lashes.

"Mm?"

"Why did you want to cast the curse?" he asked, pushing the book onto the table and turning to face her.

Regina sighed, hands dropping to her lap. This was what she'd been dreading all day, this question and not knowing what the right answer to give was. The truth, obviously, but how much of the truth was the real question. "Back then I was a very different person Henry, I had lost someone that meant everything to me and I was angry and hurt and just wanted the pain to stop." She looked at him, "I blamed Snow White, part of me still does and probably always will, and I wanted to cast the curse to take away her happy ending the way I lost mine."

"Why didn't you do it then?"

Taking a deep breathe she grabbed his hand, squeezing it gently. "Your book is right Henry, I am every bit the Evil Queen it says I am. I hurt a lot of people to get back at Snow. I did a lot of dark things in the name of revenge but none of it mattered because she still got away and got to be happy, while I was not. I did actually try to cast the curse but it didn't work."

His mouth dropped open, "Why, what happened?"

"It required giving up something I wasn't willing to lose," she looked down, a small tear forming and trailing down her cheek. At his questioning look she sighed, "My father."

Henry's brown scrunched in confusion, _he had a grandfather?_ "Then where is he? Why isn't he here?"

Regina smiled, knowing what he was thinking. "He is here, in Storybrooke dear. But he's also part of the curse, he doesn't have his memories." Her smile turned down, sadness creeping into her eyes, "He doesn't know who I am."

Henry squeezed his moms hand tighter for a second before another thought invaded his mind. "Wait, why do you still have your memories?"

"I actually don't know" she answered, "I woke up here one day and remembered everything, I didn't know what had happened but it didn't take long to figure it out and that no one else knew who they truly were."

Henry scowled, "So you've known the truth the whole time and not once tried to break the curse?" He pulled his hand away, "I thought you'd want to help me."

"I do Henry" Regina implored, "And I did try too at the start, but no one believed me." She shuddered at the memories invading her mind, of her confronting everyone she came across in town, even Mary Margaret and trying to convince them of what had happened. That little adventure had ended her up in the psychiatric ward in the hospital for a good couple months and then therapy until she'd learned to shut her mouth and not talk about fairy-tales or curses.

Henry eyes his mother sceptically, not sure whether to believe her. "Henry," her voice soft and pleading, "I promise, I did try."

"Okay" he said, "Then who cast the curse?"

"I'm not sure" she scowled, "I was hoping the book would tell us, but it doesn't."

Both mother and son sat in silent contemplation, their brows furrowed identically as they were both deep in thought. Regina thought back to her first day in Storybrooke, waking up to find the town under the curse.

* * *

 ** _Storybrooke, around 28 years ago_**

 _Regina's eyes fluttered opened slowly, cringing at the bright light shining through the window. Her room wasn't usually this bright. Sitting up, she looked around in confusion. This wasn't her room. Looking down she noticed she was lying in a bed that wasn't hers, wearing clothes she'd never seen before. "What the hell?" she muttered, sliding out of the bed and rushing to the window. Looking out she felt her breath catch in her throat, this wasn't the Enchanted Forest._

 _She was looking down at a row of houses, people on the street and strange carriages without horses making their way down strange looking roads. She flexed her fingers trying to conjure a fireball, staring at her hand in shock when nothing happened. Realization hit her quickly, this was not their land and there was no magic._

" _Rumplestiltskin" she growled, this must be the result of his curse. "But it didn't work" she muttered, her forehead crinkling in confusion. "I didn't cast the curse." She continued watching out the window for a few minutes, contemplating her actions._

 _Turning and moving towards an open cupboard she pulled out some clothing that hung there. "Not bad" she smirked; at least she had a good wardrobe in this world. Dressing quickly she made her way down the stairs and out the door, pausing briefly on the street before heading in the same direction as others seemed to be going._

 _Walking down the street Regina looked at the people around her, noticing familiar faces from the Enchanted Forest._ So everyone really was brought here _, she thought to herself, impressed with Rumple's curse. Her dark eyes scanned the main road in town, narrowing as they landed upon the man in question hobbling on the other side of the street. Just as she was about to rush after him, Regina felt someone run right into her almost knocking her to the ground._

" _Why don't you watch where you're going!" she snapped as she gained her balance, feeling someone's hands on her arms keeping her upright._

" _I'm so sorry Deputy Mayor" Her eyes snapped up at the familiar voice, mouth dropping open as she came face to face with a smiling.._

" _Snow!"_

" _What, where?" Snow looked up to the sky, before returning her gaze to the older woman, "Are you alright Regina?" The brunette in question could only nod, still shocked at being in the arms of her nemesis. "Stepping into the big shoes today?" Snow asked, finally releasing her grip on Regina's arms._

" _What?"_

" _You know," Snow smiled, "Since the Mayor's out of town for a while, as deputy you're taking over aren't you?" Regina was stunned into silence,_ deputy mayor? _Her ex-stepdaughter looked her over with concern, "Are you sure you're alright?"_

" _Yes, thank-you Snow but your concern is unwarranted" she finally snapped, not noticing her slip._

" _It's Mary Margaret, why do you keep calling me Snow?"_

" _I must be off now" she said, slipping past Snow and rushing down the street in the direction she saw Rumple disappear too._

* * *

 **Storybrooke, present time**

"Henry" Regina starts, getting his attention with a hand on his shoulder. "You probably don't realise because I've been Mayor since before you were born, but when the curse first brought us here I was only deputy." At the look on his face she sighed, "The actual Mayor of Storybrooke has been gone since we got here; no one knows who it is or when they're coming back."

Henry frowned, "So what you're saying is that whoever is Mayor, is probably who cast the curse?"

"Yes"

"But where have they been this whole time?" He asked, finally putting the pieces together. "Why would they cast the curse and bring everyone here, just to put you in charge of the town?"

It was Regina's turn to frown, not really having an answer to his question. "I'm not sure." Pressing her fingers to her temples she growled in frustration. "It's not the first time I've thought about it dear, but there is no one else in town that appears to remember their previous lives." She looks at him, a new idea coming to mind. "Unless they are no longer in town."

"You mean they left?" Henry asked, perking up a bit.

"It's possible." Mother and son looked at each other, letting this new theory sink in.

"We need to find the Saviour" Henry broke the silence, grabbing the book and opening it to the last few pages and shoving it into his mother's lap. Regina looked down at the image of a new born baby being held in Snow White's arms. "She was sent to this world through the wardrobe before the curse hit so she could come back and save us all."

"She's the key" she whispered, her fingers dancing across the picture. She stopped as she noticed what her fingers were tracing, the name on the baby's blanket. "Emma."

Henry beamed at his mother; she hadn't reacted at all in the way he'd expected. Upon figuring out she was the Evil Queen, although she hadn't cast the curse he wasn't entirely convinced she'd want to break it seeing as it had been her intention to cast it in the first place. "Mom," he waited until she met his curious eyes, "why do you want to help me break the curse?" He saw her tense up but continued on, "You wanted to be here but didn't want to pay the price, and then someone granted your wish without you having to give up anything. Why do you want to give it up now?"

Regina contemplated his question, knowing the answer was a difficult one. Truth be told she had given up even considering that the curse would be broken, despite knowing Rumple had predicted it would. "Because I thought I would be happy here, that it would be a new leaf for me and that I would find my happy ending if Snow didn't have hers. So yes, I am here in a town where no one remembers me and the things I've done, but I also am without my father, the one person who loved me." She looked at him and smiled, "I had an empty void in my heart, a meaningless life here Henry, until I got you." She reached a hand out, cupping his face lovingly, "I've always known you were special sweetheart, but since you showed me this book I know now there is no limit to the greatness you will do. It's fate"

"What do you mean?" Henry looked at her confused, brows furrowing into a frown as she stood and walked out the door, beckoning him to follow her into her study. Regina opened a locked drawer in her desk, rummaging around before pulling out a file and walking over to sit in the chair beside his.

"When you were younger, after I adopted you, you wouldn't stop crying and I thought something was wrong with you. I was going out of my mind although Whale couldn't find anything abnormal." She took in a deep breath, "I had Sidney look into your case file, even though your adoption was a closed case I needed to know about your mother, just in case."

"Oookayy" Henry nodded, clearly not seeing the relevance.

"Henry, your mother was abandoned as a child and found on the side of a road in Maine, just outside of Storybrooke." Regina handed him the file, "Sweetheart your mother is the saviour from your book."

* * *

 **A/n: I know Henry loving and believing in Regina is so different from the show, but I felt he only thought she was evil cause she cursed them all and took away their happy endings...seeing as she hasn't done that and is willing to help him, she doesn't come across evil to him. Any thoughts, just write in the big box below :)**


	3. Boston to Storybrooke

**Angels on the Moon – Thriving Ivory, Fader- Temper Trap, Take Me To Church – Hozier, The Man Who Sold The World – Nirvana, Crazy – Just Surrender**

* * *

 **Boston - Two Weeks Later**

Pushing open the door roughly, Emma Swan made her way into her apartment, kicking her heels off as she went. Shuffling her way into the kitchen, the blonde gently placed the box in her hands onto the counter top and opened it to reveal a single cupcake. Pulling out a candle and poking it into the icing, she struck a match and lit it, leaning onto the counter and gazing into the flame.

 _Just another birthday and another year alone_ , she thought miserably before closing her eyes and making a wish. The same wish she's made every year that's yet to come true. Pushing the bitter thoughts from her mind, Emma wished harder and blew out the candle in front of her.

*Ding-Dong*

Her eyes sprung open in surprise at the sound of the doorbell intruding on her moment. She glanced down at the cupcake and back in the direction of the door _, no one ever visits_ she thought to herself before standing up and going to answer the door. Yanking it open at first she saw no one before glancing down.

In front of her stood a young boy with brown hair and equally brown eyes, he barely looked older than ten and he looked up at her with wide hopeful eyes. "Can I help you?" She asked, leaning against the door frame suddenly feeling exhausted.

"Are you Emma Swan?" he asked

"Yeah" she answered suspiciously as a grin took over his face, "Who are you?"

"My name's Henry" the boy was still smiling, even more so now. "I'm your son"

Emma froze in shock, _say what?_ Her mind was still trying to catch up and Henry took the opportunity to slip under her arm and into her apartment. That broke her out of her daze and she turned quickly to go after him, "Hey kid, I don't have a son."

He turned to look at her, seemingly quite calm compared to the nervous wreck the blonde was in. "Ten years ago, did you give up a baby for adoption?" he asked and watched as she tensed up, "That was me"

 _This can't seriously be happening!_ Emma's mind was racing to comprehend what exactly was happening. Never in her wildest dreams did she think that she would ever see her child again after handing him over all those years ago. She stumbled backwards a few steps, her hand shooting out to brace herself on the wall as she felt herself begin to panic. "I need a minute" she managed to choke out, turning and hurrying into the bathroom.

Henry watched her go, a concerned look on his face. So far it hadn't gone too badly, now he just needed to get her back to Storybrooke. _Oh no_ , his face scrunched up in alarm as he jammed his hand into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. There were dozens of missed calls and messages from his mother, he winced as he pulled up her contact and pressed the call button.

"Henry!" Regina answered straight away, "Henry where are you?" her voice was strained with worry.

"I'm sorry mom" he apologised, keeping his voice down so Emma didn't hear him. "I'm fine I promise."

"Where are you?" she demanded. Henry bit his lip, not wanting to answer her. "Henry, answer me this minute" Regina was definitely not happy.

"I found her" he said instead, "I found Emma." Silence was his answer, he could hear his mother breathing on the other end of the line but she said nothing. "Mom?"

"You left Storybrooke?" she suddenly said, "Alone!" now she was yelling. He pulled the device away from his ear as she began ranting and lecturing him through the phone. He heard a noise from the direction of the bathroom, Emma was coming back.

"Mom!" he interrupted Regina's speech, "I'm bringing her back to Storybrooke like we planned." They had indeed planned to bring his birth mother to their town, but they were meant to do it..

"Together Henry" his mother sighed, "We were going to do it together."

"But this way she has no choice but to bring me back, and once she's back we'll convince her to stay" he whispered. "I have to go, I'll see you soon. Love you" he hung up without giving her a chance to respond, just as Emma came out of the bathroom.

"We should probably get going'" Henry told her as she walked over to him, leaning on the opposite side of the kitchen counter to observe him.

"Go where?" Emma crossed her arms over her chest, raising a brow at him.

"I want you to come home with me" he smiled his smile that he used on his mother to get her to do what he wanted. Only as he saw the look of disbelief on Emma's face he realised it didn't work so well on her, yet.

"Good luck with that kid" she moved away and towards the phone, "I'm calling the cops."

"Then I'll tell them you kidnapped me" he smirked.

"And they'll believe you" she sighed, "Cause I'm your birth mother."

"Yup"

 _Why you little shit_ , she glared at him. "You wouldn't do that" Emma reminded herself this was just a young kid, _he wouldn't be so manipulative would he_?

"Try me" Henry said seriously, smile gone.

Emma frowned, "Okay kid I'll tell you a secret. I have a superpower and can tell when anyone is lying." She looked him straight in the eye, "and you are" pressing the buttons on the phone she stopped at the feel of his hand on her arm.

"Please don't call the cops" he looked slightly like he might cry. "Please just come home with me."

"Where's home?" she asked, already feeling herself regret giving in to this kid. It shouldn't matter to her that he was hers, or that he was just so adorable..but for some reason it did.

"Storybrooke, Maine." Henry told her, watching her eyes narrow.

"Storybrooke, seriously?" she couldn't keep the sarcasm out of her voice, _did such a place even exist?_ At Henrys nod Emma just let out a big sigh, "Fine," she muttered and headed into her room to change, "Let's get you back to Storybrooke."

* * *

Emma could feel his eyes on her as they drove out of the city and the silence was making her uncomfortable. "Anyone ever tell you it's rude to stare kid?"

As he turned away from her, she immediately regretted the harsh tone she'd used but to be fair to her, she was still dealing with this bombshell he'd dropped on her. "What's that?" she asked, noticing him pull a book out of his bag and onto his lap.

Henry glanced at her doubtfully, "I don't think you're ready yet"

"Ready for fairy-tales?" Emma almost laughed upon seeing the title of the book, "Really?"

Sighing and closing the book Henry turned to face her, "They're not just fairy-tales, every story in this book actually happened. They're true"

"Of course they did" Emma muttered under her breath, but the kid still heard her.

"Use your super power" Henry dared her, "You'll see I'm not lying." Emma glanced at him a couple times, seeing the serious look on his face. She allowed herself a couple minutes to think, not entirely knowing the right way to respond.

"Just because you believe something" she said quietly, "Doesn't mean it's true." How many times growing up had she believed that a family would actually want her for good and that she'd belong somewhere, and look where that ended her up in life. Let down and alone.

"That's actually exactly what that means," Henry told her in a matter-of-fact way, "You should believe that more than anyone."

"And why's that?" Emma asked, her voice flat and sounding completely uninterested.

"Because you're in this book"

She looked at him in disbelief _, this kid is seriously crazy_. "Ohhhkkay kid, you've got serious problems."

"Yup" Henry smiled, "And you are going to fix them."

Deciding against saying anything, Emma remained silent and kept her eyes on the road as she went over the evening in her mind. She hadn't even had time to eat her cupcake she'd bought herself, _some birthday_ she grimaced, although it was definitely more interesting than the past few years when she'd celebrated by herself.

Henry kept his head buried in the book, watching Emma from the corner of his eye. He could see the different emotions crossing her face from time to time, and part of him wondered what she made of him and the fact that he'd tracked her down. For the past couple weeks he and Regina had spent time planning out a strategy on how to break the curse. They'd looked into Emma's whereabouts, tracking down her current address, and they had planned to travel to Boston and find her together. But it wasn't until Henry realised that if his mother was with him, it was highly unlikely they'd ever get the Saviour back to Storybrooke. So he'd taken the file on her, booked a bus ticket using his mother's credit card and snuck away to find Emma himself with a plan in mind. And so far, he grinned, it had worked perfectly.

Seeing the 'Welcome to Storybrooke' sign up ahead, Henry turned to watch Emma closely as they crossed the border into the town. He knew there was no magic in this world, but she was the Saviour, surely there would be some sort of reaction to her arriving in town. Emma clenched her fists slightly, releasing them and wiggling her fingers. "What?" she frowned at Henry's questioning look, "I have pins and needles alright?" He smiled but said nothing, turning back to face the road and watching at the town lights came into view.

* * *

Across town in the biggest house on Mifflin Street, Regina was pacing across the foyer, arms crossed over her chest and her forehead crinkled in a frown. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she suddenly snapped at the man leaning against the nearby doorframe, flexing her fingers against the sudden tingling that had developed.

Sherriff Graham smiled, "He'll be alright Regina," his voice soft and comforting, "He said he was on his way back yeah?"

"Yes" she nodded, "I just wish he was here already." Regina looked down at her still tingling hands and she frowned slightly at the odd sensation.

* * *

"Alright kid, how about an address?" Emma asked as she drove the bug down what looked like the main street of a deserted looking town. _No wonder he ran away_ , she mused, _this place looks boring as hell_.

"I'm not telling you until you promise to stay." Henry said, bracing his hands on the dashboard as Emma slammed the brakes suddenly in frustration. She hopped out of the car, slamming the door angrily and turning to face the boy as he made his way around the front of her little yellow car.

"Look kid, it's been a really long day and an even longer night" she huffed at him, trying not to lose her temper. "It's getting late, it's almost.."she trailed off looking at the big clock tower in front of them. _That can't be right_ , she thought, "8:15?"

"Time is frozen here" Henry told her, "That clock hasn't moved my whole life."

"I'm sorry what?" _Frozen time?_ Emma couldn't believe what she was hearing, _surely the kid was crazy._

"Someone cast an evil curse and brought everyone from the Enchanted Forest here, where time hasn't passed a single day since it happened." Henry could see Emma was struggling to understand him and he remembered what Regina had told him about easing her into the truth; they needed her to believe in the curse not scare her away.

"Hold up, an evil character sent a bunch of fairy-tale characters here where they are frozen in time and stuck in Storybrooke, Maine?" Emma could barely get the name Storybrooke to come out of her mouth, it was just way too bizarre. "Who cast the curse, the Evil Queen?" she joked.

"No" the boy shook his head, "We don't know who did it."

"We?" Emma asked, "Look kid, you can't be serious"

"It's true" Henry pleaded, "You have to believe me"

Emma looked down at him, "Then why doesn't everyone just leave, huh?"

"Because they can't" Henry was looking at her with a very serious expression, "Bad things happen if anyone ever tries."

 _Really?_ Emma was beginning to wish she'd never opened the door to this kid, it was just her luck to get sucked into some fairy-tale fantasy of some child who was probably extremely bored growing up in a small time town.

"Henry!" a man rushing across the street to them broke Emma out of her thoughts, "What are you doing here? Your mom is worried sick."

"I'm fine Archie" Henry patted Pongo's head as the Dalmatian stepped closer to him.

"Who's this?" The man asked, looking Emma up and down, not recognising her from around town.

As Emma began to talk Henry spoke over the top of her, "She's my birth mom." Emma watched as the man's eyebrows shot up as he glanced from Henry to her, clearly very surprised.

"Know where he lives?" she asked the man, wanting to get out of this very awkward situation.

"Yes" Archie nodded down the street, "Up on Mifflin Street, the Mayor's house is the biggest one on the block, there's no way you'll miss it."

"You're the Mayor's kid?" Emma turned to Henry, her face making it clear she was far from happy.

"Deputy Mayor" Henry mumbled, looking down at his feet.

"Right, details" Emma growled and opened the car door, "Alright kid get in the car, let's get you home."

* * *

Regina stopped her pacing at the sound of a low rumbling, signalling a vehicle coming to a stop outside her house. She looked towards Graham as he pushed himself off the wall, both of them moving towards the front door quickly.

"Henry!" Regina ripped the door open, rushing towards her son and wrapping him up in her arms as she met him hallway down the front walkway. "What happened? Where have you been?" she asked, her voice still shaking with worry.

"I'm sorry" Henry mumbled quietly into her shoulder, her hands rising to cup his face she pulled back to meet his gaze. "I found my mom" he motioned towards Emma, Regina's eyes noticing her for the first time.

"You're Henry's birth mother?" Regina asked in disbelief, not really believing the Saviour was finally here. Their eyes seemed to roam over each other, both taking in woman in front of them and funnily enough, having the same thought. _She's beautiful_.

"Hi" Emma gave a shy smile, feeling very out of place.

Regina gave Henry a slight push in the direction of the house, turning to face Graham and motioning to her son with her eyes. "I'll just take Henry inside" the Sherriff mumbled, taking the hint. He motioned for Henry to follow him, guiding him into the house and up the stairs, leaving the women alone.

The silence was awkward to the say the least, both Emma and Regina just standing staring at each other. The Mayor smiled slightly, "How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you'll ever taste?"

Emma's eyebrow rose, "Got anything stronger?"

The brunette nodded, leading the way into the house and through to her kitchen. Graham appeared in the doorway, nodding his head to Emma before turning to Regina. "Henry's fine Regina, just a tired little boy" he smiled towards the Mayor. "Must've been quite an adventure for him, running off to Boston to find you" Graham said to Emma, a half suspicious look on his face.

"Well the kid came to me" Emma defended, "Not the other way around."

"Okay thank-you for your help Sherriff," Regina stepped in, nodding to the door. "Have a good night." Graham smiled again, turning on his heel and left the house. Regina turned to Emma, motioning for her to follow her to the living room and taking a seat. "I'm sorry for Henry interrupting your life" the brunette smiled, "I honestly didn't think he'd just run off like that."

"It's okay, kid seems like he's having a rough time" Emma placed her drink down on the table. "Is he going alright?" Emma may have only met Henry tonight but he was her flesh and blood, she wanted to know he was okay.

"What do you mean having a rough time?" Regina frowned, worried about what Henry had already told this woman.

"The fairy-tales" Emma laughed, "He thinks everyone's some character from that book of his."

Forcing a smile Regina nodded, "I assure you he is perfectly fine Miss Swan." Emma nodded, taking another sip of her drink. Her green eyes watched the woman across from her, taking in every detail. There was something about this woman that made Emma want to get closer, something she couldn't put her finger on, ever since they'd made eye contact outside on the walkway.

Regina watched as Emma's eyes flickered over her body, surprised that it was a more curious gaze than lusty one. She herself had taken the time to admire Emma, startled at the slight pull she felt towards her. Telling herself it was the fact that she was the Saviour and the key to the curse, she cleared her throat and caught Emma's eye. "Henry is a very special boy" she said quietly, "Please remember that."

The blonde frowned, downed the rest of her drink and stood. "I should get going."

Regina nodded and led the way to the front door. "Thank you for bringing him home" she smiled as Emma brushed past her, stifling a slight gasp at the tingling feeling that took over her body when they came into contact. Emma frowned at the sensation but forced a smiled and nodded to the brunette before turning and walking back to her bug.

Feeling a presence at her side, Regina looked down the see Henry standing there. Slipping an arm around his shoulders she pulled her son closer to her as they watched Emma climb into her car. "Do you think she'll be back?" Henry asked as the Bug buzzed to life and pulled away from the house.

"I don't think Miss Swan is going anywhere anytime soon" Regina smiled down at him, closing the door as the car disappeared from their sight.


	4. Ticking Clock

**Run – Snow Patrol, Heard the World- O.A.R, 7 Years – Cedar Avenue, Kings and Queens – 30 Seconds to Mars, Into the Fire – Thirteen Senses**

* * *

 _Emma was running. Trees flew past her in a blur of greens and browns, twigs whipping against her face as her legs propelled her forward. She glanced over her shoulder behind her, seeing the grey form of the wolf quickly closing in on her. "Shit" she breathed, her heart pounding in her chest as she tried to force herself to go faster. Her legs felt like lead as she kept on running, she knew she wouldn't last much longer._

" _Ahhh" Emma let out a yell as her foot caught on exposed tree roots, sending her crashing to the ground. Scrambling to her knees, she whipped her head around at the sound of a low snarl to her right. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of a large grey wolf not two metres away from her, its lips curled back exposing sharp teeth. "It's okay" she whispered, debating about whether to stay where she was or get to her feet, "I'm not going to hurt you."_

 _A snap of a twig behind her had her spinning around, "Henry" she breathed, "What are you doing here? Get away, it's dangerous."_

 _Emma watched stunned as the boy walked around her to stand beside the large creature, resting his hand on its neck. "Henry?"_

" _He wasn't trying to hurt you" Henry looked at her, "He just couldn't let you leave."_

" _What?"_

" _It's okay Emma" Henry smiled, walking over to her and reaching a hand out to help her to her feet. "You'll understand soon."_

A loud bang jolted green eyes open, fluttering madly against the sunlight. "What the hell?" Emma squinted, grabbing her throbbing head as she moved into a sitting position. Looking around she noticed she was in some sort of cell and on the other side of the bars she met the amused gaze of the man she recognised as the Sherriff.

"You should be more careful about how much you drink before driving" Graham smiled, leaning against a desk and crossing his legs. "Regina's ciders are much stronger than most people are used too."

"I wasn't drunk" Emma growled, moving to stand at the cell door. "There was a wolf on the road; I had to swerve not to hit it." She frowned, remembering her strange dream. The same wolf that caused her accident had chased her through the woods. _What had Henry said, that he didn't want me to leave?_ She sighed and rubbed her head _, well he got his way_.

"A wolf?" Graham scoffed, "Right. How much did you have to drink last night?"

Emma dropped her head against the bars, "Again, I wasn't drunk!" _If only I had been_ , she mused, _at least all this would make sense_.

"Graham" a voice rang out through the station followed by the clack of heels, "What's this paperwork about having a vehicle towed?" Two sets of eyes darted to the doorway as Regina strode through, dressed in a skirt and blazer looking stunning as always. "Miss Swan?" The brunette stopped in her tracks upon seeing Emma in the cell, "Graham what's she doing in there?"

The Sherriff cleared his throat, feeling slightly uncomfortable under Regina's heated gaze. "She crashed her car into the town sign last night" he looked at Emma who had turned away to hide her embarrassment, "That's whose car needed towing."

Regina looked Emma over, "Are you alright Miss Swan?" she didn't wait for an answer before rounding on the Sherriff with a glare. "If she had an accident, may I ask why she's in a police cell and not a hospital bed?"

Emma's green eyes flashed to Regina in shock, _was this stranger actually concerned about her?_ "I'm fine" she spoke up as Graham started stuttering, "I don't need a hospital I promise." She smiled as Regina looked at her again, shuddering a little at the flash of darkness she saw before they returned to the gentle brown they'd been last night.

Taking a deep breath to calm her anger Regina flashed a tight smile to Emma, hoping her unexpected rage hadn't been too noticeable. She couldn't understand the sudden feelings of concern she'd felt upon hearing of the blonde's crash, she'd only just met the woman, _where was this coming from?_ "Well that's good to hear," she pulled out her vibrating phone and glanced down to see who was calling, "Excuse me." Regina stepped into Graham's office to answer the call, and Emma frowned when she noticed the sudden tension take over the brunette's body.

"Do you two know each other?" Graham asked suddenly, noticing how closely Emma was watching the Mayor.

"Nope" Emma didn't even look at him, "She's just the lady who adopted my kid." Graham nodded, standing up straighter when Regina walked back into the room, a worried look on her face.

"Henry didn't show up to school today" She glanced at Graham, and then to Emma who immediately assumed she was about to be blamed for the kids disappearance.

"Well don't look at me, I have an airtight alibi" she glared, arms motioning to her accommodation.

"Don't get defensive Miss Swan" Regina rolled her eyes, "I wasn't implying you had anything to do with my son's truancy"

"Right" Emma rocked back on her heels and jammed her hands in her back pockets, ducking her head and feeling a little bit guilty for jumping to conclusions.

"I could however use your help" Regina suggested, "I do suspect Henry was hoping for some time with you, it's possible he skipped school to look for you." Running a hand through her hair she sighed, "Again."

"Sure" Emma shrugged and stared at Graham, "Gotta let me out of here first."

"Graham would you be a dear and take Miss Swan here to Henry's school?" Regina dug through her purse and pulled out her wallet. "Mary Margaret might know where he's hiding," stepping back to allow Emma out of the cell she handed the blonde a card. "My number, in case you find him."

"Wait, where are you going?" Emma slid the card into her back pocket as the Mayor turned to walk away.

"I just remembered there's somewhere I haven't looked yet" Regina answered, turning to flash the blonde a disarming smile. "Thank you for your help Miss Swan," and then she was gone.

Emma just stared at the space the woman had just occupied, the image of her smile imprinted in her brain. A clearing of a throat brought her out of her daydream, "Ready?" Graham smirked. Emma just scowled at him, and walked out of the station with a laughing Sherriff close on her heels.

* * *

"Henry?" Regina pressed the phone to ear as she climbed into her Benz. She smiled at her son's voice on the other end of the line, "She's on her way to see Mary Margaret, are you sure she'll know where you are?" She started the car up, "Mmhmm and you think you can convince her to stay?" Pulling out onto the road she started driving away, "Okay sweetheart, I have someone to go see but I'll meet you at home later. I love you."

Regina dropped the phone into the passenger seat as she passed Emma and Graham on their way to the school. As she drove by, her gaze was drawn to the blonde in her rear-view mirror. Of their brief encounters Regina could already tell she had a fiery personality and wasn't afraid to speak her mind. Those were qualities Regina found attractive, _wait what?_ She shook her head in confusion, _where did that come from?_

Relieved as she pulled up at her destination, Regina stepped out of her car and ran a hand over her front, smoothing out the wrinkles. Her dark eyes scanned the open area in front of her, a smile gracing her lips as she spotted the man she was looking for and started moving towards him.

"Good morning Madame Mayor," he greeted, resting the pitchfork in his hands against the wooden fence as she got closer. Regina's smile widened as he saw him wipe his hands on his pants before reaching for her hand and giving it a squeeze. Her eyes ran over his features, from his familiar brown eyes to his balding white hair.

"Mr. Black" she nodded, eyes brightening at his chuckle. Her gaze turned to the paddocks, "They look well" she gestured to the grazing horses.

"As always" he agreed, "I hear there is a new face in town?" At her curious look he released a deep rumbling laugh, "Word spreads quickly around here"

"Yes" the brunette sighed, "It does." Regina walked over to the fence and leaned against her forearms on the wood, looking out at the pastures. "A visitor did come to town last night" she answered, "and she might be staying a while."

Mr. Black nodded, picking up his tool and getting back to work. He was used to the Mayor coming to the stables for a 'breather' as she called it, but he always felt there was something more. "Anything you want to talk about?" he enquired, keeping his eyes to the ground as he heard her sigh.

"Have you ever had a moment where you just know your life is going to change?" Regina asked, feeling a little bit silly knowing that he only has cursed memories. "That nothing will never be the same as they once were."

He was suddenly beside her, a warm hand resting on her shoulder. She turned to look at him, still amazed by the warmth and comfort she found in his eyes. "The only constant thing in life is change" he smiled as Regina rolled her eyes, "Things will never be the same tomorrow as they were today."

"You have no idea how right you are" she laughed darkly, pulling out her phone to read the message from Graham. Emma was with Henry. "I'm sorry, I have to go." She looked apologetically at the old man, reaching out to squeeze his hand in thanks.

"I'm sure I'll see you again soon" Mr. Black smiled, "Take care, Regina." She watched as he loaded his tools into his wheelbarrow and headed towards the shed behind the stables. Regina had yet to actually enter the structure since being in Storybrooke, only ever going to the paddocks.

"Goodbye Daddy" she whispered, wishing once more that her father could remember who she was.

* * *

Henry hid a smile at the sound of footsteps approaching him, waiting for Emma to take a seat beside him on the wooden structure of his castle. "Here" she pushed the book into his arms, "You left this in my car." She followed his gaze, looking upon the town of Storybrooke and the structure of the old clock tower. "Hasn't moved yet huh?"

"I hoped that you being here would change things" he said sadly, "That you would accept your destiny and bring back the happy endings."

"Okay seriously, cut it out with that fairy-tale crap" Emma snapped, she was seriously nearing her wits end. Henry just smirked.

"You don't have to be rude, I know you like me I can tell" his voice was soft but confident. "I make you feel guilty and that's why you're pushing me away, but it's okay" he smiled, "I know why you did. You wanted to give me my best chance."

At his words Emma felt her heart break, sadness seeping into her like a splash of ice cold water. "How do you know that?" her voice wavered, not at all sounding like the confident woman she usually felt she was.

"Because it's the same reason Snow White gave you away."

"Look kid, I'm not a character from some story book and I'm definitely not your Saviour" she was practically begging him to understand. "You were right though, I did want you to have your best chance and I can promise you right now, it's not with me." Emma pushed herself off the wooden platform and started to walk away, "We need to get you home."

"Please" Henry raced after her, his voice pleading. Neither he nor Emma noticed Regina standing off to the side, half hidden by the trees and listening to their exchange. "Please don't leave Emma, just stay here one week. One week and you'll see I'm not crazy."

"I have to take you back to your mom"

"But you don't understand our lives" he was crying now, "it sucks."

"No" Emma practically yelled, "What sucks is being abandoned on the side of a road and being put into the foster system." Tears clouded her vision now too as she bent over to meet his gaze, "What sucks is having a good family who actually make you feel loved and wanted, until they have children of their own and send you back."

Regina felt guilty for spying on them, even more so after hearing Emma's heartbreaking declaration and couldn't stop her own tears from escaping down her cheeks. The connection she'd felt to Emma last night and earlier at the station was becoming even more obvious, both of them being victims of unhappy childhoods. She backed away quietly and headed back to the mansion.

"Your parents didn't abandon you on the side of the road" Henry brushed his tears away, "that's just where you came through the wardrobe."

"What?" Emma asked, exasperated.

"When you went through the wardrobe you ended up on the street, your parents were trying to save you from the curse."

Emma dropped her head in defeat, she was never going to get through to him. "Sure," she stood up and wiped her face, "C'mon Henry." This time when she walked away she didn't stop but smiled a little as she heard him running to catch up.

* * *

When Regina opened the door, she offered her son a small smile as he ran past her and into the house. "Thank you" she turned to Emma, her voice quiet.

"You're welcome," Emma nodded with a lopsided grin, "You know what's completely crazy though?" At Regina's inquisitive look she suddenly felt shy, wondering why she was telling this story to this woman. "Yesterday was my birthday, and when I blew out the candle on the cupcake I bought myself, I made a wish." The brunette smiled and tilted her head, waiting for her to continue. "That I wouldn't have to be alone on my birthday, and then Henry showed up."

The look of amazement on Regina's face matched that of Emma's, who was still trying to wrap her head around what happened in the last 24 hours. "Oh" was all the answer she could muster.

"I'm sorry I don't know why I just told you that" the blonde backed away, muttering her apology and feeling immensely embarrassed.

"No Miss Swan," Regina's hand snuck out and wrapped itself around Emma's arm, both of them amazed by the warmth of the contact "I'm sorry it just surprised me, it's not every day a person's wish comes true."

"Yeah" Emma swallowed, her mouth suddenly feeling dry. "I better.." she trailed off, pointing her thumb behind her.

Regina let go of her arm, "Right, of course." She stepped back onto the porch, watching as Emma turned to leave. "Miss Swan?" she called out as the blonde reached the gate, turning to look at her over her shoulder. "Happy birthday"

Emma grinned as the brunette shut the door and climbed into her bug. Taking one more glance at the white house she made up her mind, starting up the engine and driving into town. Pulling over outside the B&B she made her way inside, listening as two people came clomping down the stairs arguing.

"Excuse me?" she cut in, "I'd like a room"

"Really?" the elderly lady seemed to not believe her, but at Emma's nod pulled out a book from behind the desk. "Name?"

"Swan," Emma replied, "Emma Swan."

"Emma" a deep voice startled her from behind and she turned around to see an older man with a cane, smiling at her in a way that made her skin crawl. "What a lovely name."

"Thanks" she eyed him warily as he reached past her, grabbing the roll of money from the inn-keeper. "Who's that?" she asked once he was gone.

"That's Mr. Gold," the younger brunette answered, "He owns this place."

"The Inn?"

"No. The Town" the older lady sighed, "So Emma, how long will you be with us?"

The blonde smiled, "Just a week."

"Welcome to Storybrooke" the elderly lady handed her the key to her room, "Come I'll show you the way."

* * *

Regina walked into Henry's room, pressing a kiss to his head as she sat beside him on the window seat. "What are you looking for?"

"Just waiting" he sighed, resting his chin on his hands. Regina smiled at him, running her fingers through his soft brown hair before resting her hand on his back. Leaning her elbow on the window sill she watched his face, "For what?" she asked quietly.

Henry couldn't stop the smile overtaking his face as he saw the hand on the clock tower finally move and leapt into his mother's arms. Pointing to the tower over her shoulder, he whispered in Regina's ear, "It's begun."

* * *

 **a/n: this chapters a bit long, kinda got away from me. I re watched the bit where Emma told Regina about her wish, and my heart almost broke at the hopeful look on Emma's face, and Regina was such a twat to her. Oh how times have changed.**


	5. A Friend In Me?

**This chapter got too long so I broke it up into two, this one and the next one. Thank you to the guest who pointed out my misspelling of the word Sheriff, brownie points for you =] Thanks for all your reviews and support, really makes my day**

 **Windows are Rolled Down – Amos Lee, It Was a Dark & Stormy Night – Five Iron Frenzy**

* * *

"Henry, breakfast is ready" Regina called out up the stairs before returning to the kitchen, grabbing her cup of coffee and taking a seat at the bench to wait for her son. It wasn't long before she heard him clomping down the stairs and smiled as he appeared around the corner, still in his pyjamas and looking half asleep. She pushed a plate of toast and eggs across to him, receiving a bright grin in return.

"So Henry," Regina started, waiting till he looked at her. "Miss Swan stayed, what do you propose we do next?"

"She needs to believe in the curse in order to break it," his reply was muffled around a mouthful of toast and at his mother's glare he smiled bashfully, quickly swallowing.

"Okay, but that's not going to be as easy as it sounds Henry" his mother frowned, "She grew up in this world, it's going to take a lot to convince her that the curse is real."

Henry just smiled, confident as always. "We can do it mom, heroes never fail." Regina almost laughed, clapping a hand across her mouth to keep her coffee from coming out which only resulted in her having a minor chocking fit. Henry rushed over and patted her back until she gently pushed his arm away.

"I didn't mean to laugh at you Henry," she promised, "But you just said heroes never fail, I'm the Evil Queen dear and that's far from a hero."

"Well you'll just have to prove to everyone that you've changed." Regina gave him a sceptical look and then rolled her eyes. "You could try being her friend" He suggested.

"The Evil Queen and the Saviour being friends?" Regina laughed, "Henry I may not have cast this curse but that doesn't change the fact that good and bad do not mix."

"Fine, don't be her friend then." He finished off his breakfast, "Leave it to me, I've got to get ready for school."

Regina watched him go, biting her lip in thought. She knew they couldn't just go out there and bombard the blonde with the truth; she'd tried that tactic before and failed miserably. They needed Emma to stay and break the curse, not scare her away. Regina realised they'd have to go about this in a very sneaky way, opening Emma's eyes to the truth one day at a time. Taking her son's advice, she left Henry a note on the counter to take himself to school and headed out the door.

* * *

Emma stood at the window in her room at Granny's, sipping a mug of coffee as she watched the towns people go about their business down on the street below. It was indeed a curious little town she'd found herself in, and she couldn't help smile at the ridiculousness that had become her life in the past two days. She was dragged out of her thoughts by the chiming of the town clock causing a frown to form on her face. _Now that's weird_ , she mused and drained her coffee in one gulp.

An unexpected knock at the door startled her and with one last curious glance at the clock she padded over to the door and pulled it open. Her lips quirked up into smile at the sight of Regina on the other side of the door, arms holding a basket of apples. "Madame Mayor" she grinned and watched Regina's eyes roam over her body as she realised she had yet to put on a pair of pants, a buzz of butterflies entering her stomach as she flushed under the heated gaze.

"Miss Swan, what a lovely surprise to find you still in town." The brunette smiled, handing her the basket of apples in her arms. "Henry and I thought you might enjoy these, they're Honeycrisp apples and you won't find any fruit sweeter. I grow them myself"

Emma took the basket, "Thanks," she placed it down on the chair and motioned for Regina to come in. "Yeah I've decided to stay a few days." She watched the gorgeous brunette look around the room and took the time to admire Regina without being noticed.

"Henry will be so pleased," Regina nodded, glancing around the room in slight distaste.

"Only cause he thinks I'm some Saviour or something" she laughed, clearing her throat uncomfortably when Regina didn't. "Look no offence, but have you considered maybe sending him to therapy?"

"Excuse me?" the brunette startled, "Why would he need therapy?"

Emma just stared at her with a look that just screamed, _really?_ "Umm because he has it in his head that this town is made up of fairy-tale creatures under some curse"

"And you automatically assume he needs help?" Regina glared at the insinuation that her son was crazy.

Emma shrugged, "He believes it's true."

"And if it is?"

"Right and who would that make you?" Emma asked

Regina smirked, "The Evil Queen, dear."

"Of course" Emma scoffed, "Look Madame Mayor I know it's not my place to tell you how to raise your son," she tried to look apologetic, "But I think you need to start doing what's best for Henry."

Regina's anger suddenly flared and Emma backed away slightly at the dangerous look in her eyes, realising she'd really put her foot in it. "You're right Miss Swan it's not your place at all. Henry is my son and I can assure you he does not need therapy," The angry brunette stalked to the door and yanked it open, "He wishes to get to know you since you're here, but I warn you now," Regina stared the blonde down, "Do not even think of upsetting my son, you have no idea what I'm capable of."

Emma shivered as the door slammed behind the brunette and she let herself sink down onto the bed with a defeated groan. Unbeknownst to her, Regina was leaning against the other side of the door head tilted back against the wood in shame and the same thought was running through both their minds. _That didn't go the way I planned_.

* * *

Emma pulled herself onto a stool at the counter in Granny's dinner, sighing in frustration as she spied a familiar face on the front of the local paper. "Really?" a growl escaped as she flipped it open to read the story written about her crashing her car.

"Not the best picture" a voice laughed and she glanced up to see the young brunette from the inn last night. Emma rolled her eyes in agreement and dropped the paper onto the countertop in annoyance. "C'mon you're the newest thing this town has seen in ages, of course they're going to write about you running down our lovely sign," the brunette smirked, sticking her hand across the counter to Emma. "I'm Ruby by the way."

"Emma," she shook the girl's hand and frowned as Ruby placed a hot chocolate in front of her. "I didn't order that"

"I know" Ruby smirked, "You got an admirer."

Emma turned in her seat to see Graham sitting at a booth by the window, raising a brown at Ruby she grabbed the mug and strode over to him. "You're still here" He greeted her with a smile.

"Yup, very observant," Emma said sarcastically "Look pal" she held up her hand to stop him speaking, "The drink was a nice gesture and I'm very impressed you somehow knew I liked cinnamon on top but I'm not interested in flirting." _With_ _you_ she added in her head. She placed the drink on the table, "So thanks but no thanks."

"I didn't send it" Graham told her just as Henry perked up from the booth behind him.

"I did" The boy smiled.

Emma frowned, "Don't you go to school?"

"Duh" he pulled his backpack from the booth and looked up at her expectantly, "Walk me."

"So what's up with your mom?" Emma enquired as they crossed the street in the direction of Henry's school. "She's kind of a hardass."

He frowned at her, knowing that Regina had gone over to see the blonde earlier that morning. "She's the Evil Queen" he shrugged, pulling his backpack up higher. "Anyway it's not about her, it's about the curse." He told her, "We have to break it and I have the perfect plan."

"Oh yeah?" Emma asked feigning interest.

"Yup, it's called operation Cobra." The boy grinned, very pleased with himself.

"Uh, what does that have to do with fairy-tales?" Emma was confused, "And why do you need a secret code name?"

"Exactly" Henry grabbed her arm, "That way whoever cast the curse won't know what we're up too." He reached into his backpack and pulled out some pages he'd torn from the book. "That's why you had to come back, because you're the only one who can break the curse."

Emma stopped walking and turned to face him, "Because I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming?" her voice screamed disbelief, "Henry be serious."

"I am" he shoved the pages into her hands, "See?" Henry watched as Emma's eyes flicked over the pages, "I know the hero never believes at first, but take them and read them. That's your proof." Grasping the pages tightly in her hand, Emma followed Henry down the road as he led them towards his school. "I have to go now but we can meet later and get started," he left her on the footpath and made his way into the schoolyard, "I knew you'd believe me."

"I never said I did" she yelled after him, watching him shrug and ran off as Mary Margaret made her way over.

"Looks like you two are getting along," the brunette teacher smiled, "He seems happy."

Emma shrugged, "I didn't do anything."

Mary Margaret shook her head, "You stayed." She looked the blonde up and down, "Does the Mayor know you're still here?"

"Oh yeah" Emma laughed, "We got totally got into it this morning actually."

The teacher frowned, "Why?"

"Well I told her Henry might benefit from seeing a therapist" Emma looked down guilty.

"I bet she didn't like that" the brunette looked surprised, "Why did you say that?"

"Because" Emma waved her hands around in frustration, "He thinks you're all fairy-tale characters under some curse. It's ridiculous!"

"Like mother like son" Mary Margaret smiled and then frowned, "And I only made it worse by giving him that book."

"What?" Emma paused, "What do you mean mother like son? And why did you give him that book anyway?"

Wincing she realised what she'd said out loud. "I gave it to him because he seemed lonely and thought it would provide some comfort, but lately he's been running around telling those stories to anyone who listens. He thinks Regina's the Evil Queen."

"Who does he think you are?"

"Snow White" the teacher laughed, not noticing the look of shock on Emma's face. "You?"

"I'm not in the book" Emma whispered, "Look I have to run; but what did you mean about Henry being like Regina?"

"It's not really my place to say" Mary Margaret started backing away as the school bell rang, "But this isn't the first Mills we've had who's wanted to believe there's something more to this town than what appears."

"What does that even mean?" Emma yelled after her, receiving a smile and a wave goodbye in response.


	6. Red As Apples

**I had difficulty writing this bit, I feel I made Emma out to be a lot meaner than intended, which was a mistake. But I just can't seem to get this one right, so I gave up and this is what I got.**

 **Clocks – Coldplay, Your Life and Mine – Just Surrender, 23 – Jimmy Eat World**

* * *

A knock on the door had Archie Hopper turning in his seat to see a familiar blonde head popping through the open crack. "Hey, do you have a minute?" Emma slipped into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Emma Swan, what can I do for you?"

"I'm here about Henry" she propped herself on the edge of the couch, "I'm worried about this fairy-tale obsession of his and to be honest the fact that Regina doesn't seem to care concerns me."

Archie took a seat, "I really can't say anything about it."

"But Henry isn't a patient of yours is he?" Emma frowned at the doctor's shaking head, and then it dawned on her. _Like mother like son_ , "Is Regina?" Archie pursed his lips in silence and Emma huffed in frustration, "Look this is my kid we're talking about, all I want to know is if he's being taken care of."

Standing and crossing the room, Archie placed his hand gently on Emma's arm. "I promise you, Regina is a good mother. Any issues she had are in the past."

"Issues?" Emma quirked an eyebrow, "So she did come to you?"

"Miss Swan maybe these questions are better suited for the Mayor?" Archie suggested, trying to steer the conversation away from dangerous waters.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Emma stood and moved towards the door, "Thank you Dr. Hopper"

Stepping onto the street, Emma took a minute to think everything over. _So Regina used to be in therapy_ … _maybe that explains her aversion to the idea of sending Henry,_ the blonde was suddenly flush with frustration at the thought of Regina's selfishness. _Just because she might've had a bad experience doesn't mean Henry should suffer._

Trudging down the street Emma tried to gather herself, a lot had happened since making that wish on her birthday and she was beginning to feel in over her head. Conflicting feelings of concern over Henry's wellbeing and the knowledge that she had no rights at all after giving him up of birth swarmed through her mind.

"Miss Swan"

Emma glanced up to see the woman who was partly the subject of her thoughts, "Madame Mayor" she glared.

Regina noticed the dark look she was receiving and it surprisingly made her uncomfortable. She tried to step around the blonde but Emma moved with her, blocking her path. "Are you alright, dear?"

"You claim to want what's best for Henry but has it ever occurred to you that he may just be looking for someone to talk too?" the blonde questioned, "That that's the reason he came to find me?"

Regina stiffened, "He talks to me"

"I meant a professional, someone who can help him work through whatever's bothering him," Emma clarified.

The brunette huffed, "We've been over this already." Regina was quickly growing frustrated with this line of questioning, and she wasn't afraid to show it. "Henry is my son and if I say he doesn't need to go to therapy, then he doesn't need it"

"He doesn't need it," Emma's eyes narrowed accusingly, "Or you just don't want to send him because you didn't like your own experience?" At Regina's shocked expression she continued, "I know I gave him up but I'm worried about him, can't you understand that?"

Regina was shocked to say the least and her defensive mechanisms kicked at Emma's implication. "How dare you!" she snarled, "You have no idea what you are talking about and you have no right to go poking your nose into my personal business." The angry brunette took a step forward, the space between the two women almost non-existent. "Now get out of my way."

Emma grabbed her arm as the brunette tried to walk around her, effectively pinning her against a parked car. Warm tingles erupted over her body where the women made contact but the blonde ignored it, "Listen lady, I wasn't done talking."

"Oh I think you were" Regina growled, her lips curling into a nasty smirk as she saw Graham walking over to them. "Sheriff, arrest Miss Swan here."

Emma dropped her arm and backed up a step as the bearded man looked between them confused. "For what?" he asked.

"She assaulted me" Regina pinned him with her darkest glare. She knew he would do whatever she wanted; she still had his heart after all. "Arrest her."

Graham sighed and turned to Emma with an apologetic look on his face, motioning for her to turn around he fixed the handcuffs on her wrists. "You've got to be kidding me" Emma's face was the picture of disbelief, and as Graham led her away she could've sworn she heard the Mayor chuckle.

* * *

"Henry sweetie" Regina waved to her son on the schoolyard, beckoning him over to her. "You forgot your lunch," she handed him the paper bag with a smile.

"Thanks mom," Henry took the bag, hugging it close to his chest as he watched his mother fidget on the spot. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Regina waved him off but as he tilted his head knowingly she looked down while mumbling her reply, "I may have had Miss Swan arrested."

Henry's jaw dropped, "Mom!" he looked at her in disappointment.

"She attacked me" Regina defended, "Verbally" she amended, not wanting Henry to think Emma was violent. "I'm sorry Henry," her eyes pleaded with him, "I was frustrated and she seems to have a way of getting on my nerves." Nodding her head to a waving Mary Margaret she added, "Must be genetic."

"Mom," Henry's voice held a slight warning tone, which was cute coming from someone so small. He tilted his head in thought, watching as his teacher started making her way over to them slowly. "You need to help Emma bond with Miss Blanchard," he said finally and motioned for her to lean forward, "And I have the perfect way to do it."

"Oh?" Regina raised a brow, bending over to let Henry whisper in her ear. A scowl formed on her face as she stood upright, "I thought you wanted us to be friends. That's just going to guarantee that she'll hate me."

Henry just shrugged, "Please mom," he pouted, "You owe me now." Regina just glared playfully but nodded her agreement. "You're the best" he laughed and ran off just as Mary Margaret reached them.

"Good day Madame Mayor"

Regina tipped her head, "Miss Blanchard, how are you?"

During the first few years of the curse, Regina had used her position as Mayor to create lots of little hiccups in the younger woman's life as her own secret way of getting revenge. But she realised after a while that it wasn't as satisfying as it used to be. She'd also gradually come to terms with the fact that the event that had caused her intense hatred for Snow White in the first place, could not all be blamed on the little girl, if even at all. That had been a harsh pill to swallow and it wasn't until Henry had come into her life that she'd even begun to lose some of the resentment she had for the woman. In the past ten years since she'd adopted her little boy they'd formed a - Regina hesitated to call it a friendship- but they understood each other on some level, as much as the curse allowed for anyway.

"Fine" the teacher smiled, "I saw Henry's birth mother here this morning."

"Ah yes, Miss Swan" Regina nodded, "Yes she's decided to stay a while." Looking down and pretending to pick her nails she sighed dramatically. "Sad really," she glanced at the woman beside her, "Got herself picked up by the Sheriff and now by town rules, can no longer stay at the B&B."

Her companion looked surprised, "Where's she going to stay then?"

"Who knows" Regina shrugged, "I hope for Henry's sake though she finds somewhere, he'd be devastated if she left so soon." She could see the cogs turning in the teacher's brain and patted her arm in farewell as she turned to walk away, putting her phone to her ear.

* * *

"Turn to the right" Graham advised, snapping a picture.

"You know this is bullshit right" Emma told him, turning the other way for him to take another mug shot. "I barely touched her."

"Yes well, she's the Mayor and you pissed her off" The Sheriff motioned for her to face forward, snapping another picture. "She's very protective of Henry, probably not the best idea to question her motives."

"Well sorry for caring" the blonde snapped sarcastically, "Won't make that mistake again." Graham just frowned but before he could respond Henry came bounding into the station, Mary Margaret on his heels.

"Henry what are you doing here?" Graham looked surprised.

"His mother told him what happened," Mary Margaret spoke up and Emma huffed in annoyance.

"Of course she did" she deadpanned. "All part of her evil plan to run me out of town." She turned to Graham with a glare, "Well you can tell her it's not going to work."

"Emma" Henry cut in, "Miss Blanchard is here to bail you out."

"Seriously?" the blonde asked, mouth dropping open in surprise. "Why? You don't even know me."

"Because I feel like I can trust you," Mary Margaret shrugged, "And I have a proposition for you regarding your accommodation."

"Accommodation? But I'm staying at Granny's"

"Yeaaahhhh" Henry winced, "About that…"

* * *

Regina smiled at the text from Henry, informing her that Mary Margaret had fallen right into their trap. She'd been hesitant to agree to Henry's request at having Emma removed from Granny's, thinking the blonde may just pack up and leave but her son had assured her that Emma was sticking around.

 _What in the world…_ A loud noise drew the Mayor's attention from her phone and she glanced around the room before spinning to look out her office window. "Why you little…" she growled out, turning on her heel and rushing out of the room and down to the yard.

"What the hell are you doing?" she screeched at Emma who had just finished sawing off a branch of her beloved apple tree. "Are you completely insane?"

The blonde watched as Regina marched her way across the yard in anger, noting how incredibly sexy the woman was when she was mad. "That," Emma smirked, "Is for having me arrested and kicked out of Granny's." She dumped the chainsaw onto ground and stepped into Regina's personal space. "What is this game you're playing at Madame Mayor? One minute your warm and welcoming and the next you're having your Sheriff lapdog slap the cuffs on." Her eyes softened a tad at being so close to the other woman, her gaze roaming all over the beautiful face in front of her.

Regina was trembling with rage and a smidge of arousal at the spark she saw in Emma's emerald eyes. "What right do you have to come here, do you understand I've had that tree since I was a little girl?" she growled out, "You idiot! I should have you arres-"

Emma watched as Regina's lips formed the angry words that were aimed at here, but all she could think about how was soft they would feel against her own, and the next minute she'd pressed her mouth to the fiery brunette's, effectively eating her words.

Regina froze for a millisecond before her lips started moving gently against Emma's, almost losing herself in the feeling. Her eyes suddenly snapped open as she remembered where they were, and more importantly, who she was kissing. "No" she stepped back, her hands shooting up to keep the space between them.

"I'm sorry" Emma blurted out, completely embarrassed at her actions. "I didn't mean to do that."

"It's fine, dear" Regina straightened out her shirt, "Let's just forget it happened." At Emma's quick nod she forced a smile, "For Henry's sake I think we should agree to get along, I think it will be good for him to have you around and maybe some more time with him will ease your concerns."

"Yeah" Emma agreed quickly, itching to run from the awkward situation. "So, truce?"

"Truce," the brunette chuckled at the nervous blonde, watching as Emma nodded and hurried away. Her fingers flew to her lips in wonder at what had just occurred, shaking her head with a smile and returning to her office.

* * *

Mary Margaret answered the knocking on her door and smiled when she saw it was Emma on the other side. The blonde smiled shyly, "Still looking for a roomie?"


	7. Secrets and Lies

**Where We Belong – Thriving Ivory, May I – Trading Yesterday, Angel of Small Death and The Codeine Scene – Hozier**

* * *

 ** _The Enchanted Forest, about 28 years ago_**

 _The Evil Queen appeared in her chambers in a swirl of angry purple smoke, dropping the scroll onto the table beside her with a frustrated scream. "That damn imp" she snarled, marching across the room and dropping into a chair. She glared into the mirror at her own reflection and swiped an arm across the wooden surface of the dresser, angrily knocking everything to the floor._

" _Your Majesty?" the quiet voice of her father made her glance up as he slipped into the room, closing the door behind him and making his way over to her. Henry saw the turmoil in his daughter's eyes, "What's wrong?"_

" _It's not fair Daddy," Regina's voice was soft, reminding her father of when she was a little girl. "I lost Daniel because of Snow White," she hissed. "I killed Rocinante because I thought his heart would be enough for the curse but I was wrong," her eyes darted to meet Henry's gaze, "And now in order to get my revenge I'd have to give up the only thing left in this world that I love." The Queen stood quickly, toppling the chair violently to the ground. "It's not fair!"_

 _Henry said nothing as he watched his daughter pace back and forth, realization at what the curse required setting in. "Me" he whispered, and Regina's eyes brimming with tears was all the confirmation he needed. "My daughter, you don't have to do this," walking forward he cupped Regina's cheeks._

" _I have to do something," the brunette replied, "I can't just let Snow get away unpunished."_

" _Darling I love you, but this campaign for revenge against Snow for a mistake she made as a child has gone on for too long." Regina's eyes flared with anger but Henry did not waver, "There's been so much blood split already, don't you think it's been enough?"_

" _No!" she snarled, looking every bit the Evil Queen and pulled away from her father's grip. "She must pay for what she took from me."_

" _But if the price is a hole that will never be filled, how can you think that you've won?" Regina stared into the fireplace, watching the flames engulfing and burning the wood. "If you do this," Henry spoke as he turned away, "Then you will truly be alone in the world."_

 _The Queen allowed the tears to flow as the sound of the door closing signalled her father had gone. Her father had given her much to think about, and as she made her way over to her bed, Regina failed to notice the scroll containing the curse was no longer where she'd left it._

* * *

"Miss Blanchard" Regina slid into the booth across from the younger brunette, startling her from the book in her hands. "I just wanted to thank you for giving Miss Swan a place to stay" she smiled, "Had you not been so kind, I imagine she'd be off sleeping in that poor yellow excuse she calls a car."

Mary Margaret nodded, "You know she thinks you were trying to drive her out of town?" She closed her book and placed it on the table between them, "I know you're happy with her here for Henry's sake and you're the Mayor, you could have allowed her to stay at Granny's. Why have her thrown out?"

"I have my reasons" Regina replied, nodding her thanks as Ruby placed her take-away coffee in front of her. "Anyway, Henry and I appreciate it."

"Ah yes, Henry" Mary Margaret smirked, "I know all about him thinking she's the Saviour, here to save us all from the curse."

"Indeed," Regina smiled gently, "If Henry's right about one thing, it is that Miss Swan is most definitely a special woman." She coughed uncomfortably, "which I'm sure you'll find out now that she's living with you."

The teacher observed the woman in front of her, eyes lighting up as she came to a conclusion. "Do you like her?"

"What?" Regina scoffed, "No."

"You can tell me," Mary Margaret leaned forward eagerly, "I won't tell, I promise."

Regina's eyes flashed dangerously at her words. "I'm not telling you anything," she snapped, her tone cold. The younger brunette sat back in the booth, confused at the sudden change in mood and the anger in the brown eyes across from her. Regina stood from the booth, dropping some cash onto the tabletop. "Breakfast is on me, "she said stiffly before turning and exiting the diner.

The Mayor walked swiftly towards Town Hall, her stomach churning uncomfortably at the memories stirred up by the encounter with her step-daughter. Walking into her office she slammed the door, making her way over to the couch on shaky legs she sunk down onto the seat as tears began to flow. Scrunching her eyes shut she tried to stop the onslaught of pain as images from the past flew through her mind.

" _Regina, life with a stableboy is a far cry from being Queen," Daniel held her hands softly, a sad look on his face._

" _Being Queen means nothing," she said firmly, taking his face in her hands. "Daniel, all I care about it you," she promised, her eyes shining with love. Watching her face closely and seeing the hope in tear brimmed eyes he finally nodded, his lips turning up into a smile._

" _Then if I am to marry you," he said, pressing his lips to her fingers, "Then we must do this properly." Stepping quickly over to a saddle he pulled off an ornament and turned to face her, taking her hands in his. "Here," he looked deeply into her eyes as he slid the gold band onto her ring finger._

 _Regina gasped, a smile gracing her features as she pulled her love into a kiss. She loved the feel of his lips moving with hers, soft and gentle yet full of unrestrained passion. The sound of something crashing to the floor tore the lovers apart and Regina spun to see a small figure standing in the doorway to the stables. "Snow" she gasped, "What are you doing here?"_

 _The little girl's eyes darted between the two, "What are you doing with him?"_

" _I can explain," Regain started, but her words were lost in her throat as Snow turned and ran. "Snow!" Regina raced after the little girl, following her into the darkness of the night. "Snow please," she begged, finally catching up to her._

" _I don't understand," Snow gasped through her tears, "Why were you kissing that man? You are to marry my father. You are meant to be my mother."_

 _Regina reached out and held her hands, "Your father is a good man, but I don't love him." She could see the young girl struggling to understand the situation._

" _Why not?" Snow demanded._

" _Because love doesn't work like that," she tried to explain, her eyes pleading the girl to listen. "True love is magic, the most powerful magic of all." She smiled, "It creates happiness."_

 _Snow's eyes lit up, "And that man in the stables, you love him." It wasn't a question but Regina answered anyway._

" _With all my heart."_

" _Then you must marry him," the little girl grinned, bringing a smile and a laugh from Regina. "I will go tell father right away." She stood to leave but Regina grabbed her back, keeping her from walking away._

" _No you can't" She begged, "They won't understand." Regina bent over and grasped Snow's hands tightly, "Do you know what a secret is?" The girl nodded eagerly. "Then what you saw, what I told you…you must never tell anyone. You must keep it a secret." Regina looked her in the eyes, "Can you do that?"_

 _Snow nodded, "I won't tell, I promise."_

"Madame Mayor?" a knock at the door brought Regina back to the present; wiping her eyes vigorously she called out for them to come in. "Hey" Emma greeted with a shy smile upon entering the brunette's office. "Are you alright?" she asked, concerned at seeing the redness lining Regina's eyes and the tear-tracks on her face.

"I'm fine, dear" Regina answered, setting off Emma's lie detector. "How can I help you?" she got up from the couch and walked over to take a seat behind her desk as if putting a barrier between her and the blonde.

Emma eyed her warily but let her lie slide, "I was wondering if I could hang out with Henry after school today?"

"Of course," The Mayor nodded, "As long as you have him home in time for dinner." Regina looked at Emma for the first time since she entered her office, seeing the concern in her green eyes. "You are most welcome to join us if you like."

"Are you sure?" came the surprised reply and at Regina's nod, a bright grin spread across Emma's face. "Then I would love that, thank you."

"Your welcome," Regina's smile was genuine.

"See you later then," the blonde waved and backed out of the room, leaving the brunette to her thoughts.

Emma exited the building, feeling both nervous and excited for the upcoming dinner. She'd barely slept the night before, tossing and turning in her bed as the kiss she'd shared with the Mayor replayed in her mind. She'd come to Town Hall expecting there to be a small amount of awkwardness between them but was pleasantly surprised to find there had been none. She'd come to accept that she was attracted to the brunette, that much was obvious. It was clear to her that there was something between them, but with how quick Regina had been to dismiss their lip-locking the day before, she was hesitant to approach the subject.

"Emma" her name being called caught her attention and she looked up to see Graham leaning against the Sheriff's car watching her. "I hope you're not causing trouble, I'd hate to have to arrest you again," he joked, motioning to the building she'd come from.

"Funny" she rolled her eyes as the Sheriff let out a laugh. "We are grown women and capable of having a civil conversation. We've come to an understanding."

"Good," he nodded and smiled.

"What're you doing here anyway?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. "You're not following me are you?"

"Please," Graham smirked, "Don't flatter yourself." He stepped away from the car, "I'm actually here on official police business."

"Oh?"

"How'd you like to be my new deputy?" he asked.

"Are you serious?" she asked

The Sheriff nodded, "Regina mentioned you'd be around for a while and you said you're a bail bonds man," at her look he amended, "woman, sorry. Anyway, the Mayor approved a budget for a deputy and thought you may like something to do in with yourself besides see Henry. Small town life can drive you crazy otherwise."

Emma faltered, not sure what to think. Graham was right in that a job would be a good distraction, she couldn't spend all her time with Henry. But that also implied some sense of permanence, and the blonde wasn't sure she was ready for that. She'd agreed to stay for Henry, but she had yet to decide how long that would be for. "Can I think about it?" she asked.

"Sure" he nodded. "Don't think too long though, the Mayor isn't that patient" he smiled, walking round to the driver's side of the car. "I'll see you later."

"Bye" Emma watched as he drove off, considering whether or not to go back into Town Hall and talk to Regina about the job. _No_ , she shook her head _, that'd seem too eager_. Frowning at herself she decided she'd wait till dinner to speak to the Mayor and started off down the street.

* * *

"Hey kid," Emma greeted as she met Henry on the side walk outside his school. "Your mom said we can hang out until dinner time" she told him, watching as he nodded at her with a smile.

Henry grabbed her hand as they walked, "So how's living with Miss Blanchard?"

Emma looked down and saw a curious expression on the kid's face. "Fine" she answered, "Why?"

He shrugged, "Just curious."

"Hold up," the blonde suddenly stopped walking. "Did you plan this?" She watched as his gaze dropped to his feet, mouth dropping open in shock. "You did! You had your mom get me booted from Granny's so I had no choice but to stay at Mary Margaret's, didn't you?"

"Maybe," Henry conceded, "But she offered all on her own. I didn't tell her to ask you."

"I can't believe you" Emma screeched, "Is this all because you think she's my mother?"

"I don't think she is," Henry replied. "I know she is."

Emma glared at him, not happy at being played by the kid and his mother. "You know I lost it at your mom right? I thought she did it cause she hates me."

Henry smirked, "I know, she told me what you did to her tree." Emma's cheeks burned red with shame as she remembered her actions with the chainsaw the previous day. "She doesn't hate you by the way." Henry told her, "I think she may actually like you."

"Yeah?" Emma asked, completely forgetting she was mad at him. "She say something about me?" Henry rolled his eyes at how easy the blonde was to distract.

"No," he replied. "But she texted me saying you were coming to dinner. She doesn't just invite anyone you know." Emma just grinned in response, reaching for the kid's hand again as they continued walking to their destination.


	8. Apologies

**I just wanted to note, that in my mind the relationship between Regina and M &M is how it is in s3 in the show, when they start bonding in the EF and in SB. **

**Drifting Further Away – Powderfinger, Generator (First Floor) – Freelance Whales**

* * *

" _Wow" Snow's voice startled Regina from her daze, "You are most certainly the most fairest of them all" the little girl gushed, watching as the maids adjusted the wedding dress around Regina's body._

" _Thank you, dear" Regina's voice was void of emotion, but Snow was oblivious._

" _I hope for my wedding day I can look as beautiful."_

 _The older brunette's gaze remained unfocused, "I'm sure you will be."_

" _I know you and Daniel will be so happy together." As his name passed the girl's lips, Regina's head snapped around._

" _What?"_

" _I knew your mother would let you marry him," Snow smiled, "Once she realised how happy he makes you." The little girl reached for Regina's hand, "Once she knew how much you love him." Regina's chest started constricting and she was finding it hard to breathe the more Snow spoke. "You have such a wonderful mother Regina; she'd do anything for your happiness."_

 _The bride to be stepped down from the platform on shaky legs, turning to face the younger brunette. She waved her hand, waiting for the maids to leave before she spoke. "Snow, did you tell her about me and Daniel?"_

" _Yes" the girl replied_

" _But I…" Regina took a breath, trying to calm her inner rage. "I told you very specifically not too."_

 _Snow's eyes started filling with tears at the sight of Regina's anger. "I'm sorry," she pleaded, "I just didn't want you to lose your mother, like I lost mine." The older brunette turned away, unable to face Snow as the fire in chest at her betrayal burned hotter than anything she'd ever felt before. The realization that her true love was dead thanks to this little girl was almost too much to handle. "Are you mad?" Snow's timid voice asked, "I was only trying to help you."_

 _At her words, Regina's eyes flashed with anger and pain. A darkness over took her chocolate orbs and as she finally turned to face the little girl, all the emotions that had previously been there was now gone, leaving only an emptiness. It would take years for Snow to realise the change that happened that day, and even longer before she would ever see the spark in Regina's eyes again that she helped snuff out._

* * *

Regina stood stiffly outside the door, debating whether or not to knock. Ever since the diner that morning her mind had been buzzing non-stop and the memories had constantly bombarded her all day. Raising a shaky hand, her knuckles tapped against the wood weakly and she stood back, waiting for the door to open.

"Regina?" Mary Margaret was surprised to see the Mayor on her doorstep, "Emma's not here, she said you told her she could hang out with Henry after school."

"I'm not here for Miss Swan," she cleared her throat uncomfortably. "I was hoping you and I could talk?" The pixie haired brunette just nodded slowly, opening the door wider as an invitation for her to enter the loft. "Thank you," Regina smiled gently.

"Would you like some tea?" Mary Margaret offered, feeling slightly nervous. The Mayor had never come to her place before, and she was both curious and afraid to find out why. Regina just nodded, taking a seat at the table as she watched the younger woman pour water into two mugs before walking over to join her. For a few minutes both women were silent, their gazes never leaving the cups in front of them and both painfully aware of the awkwardness of the situation.

Regina cleared her throat and decided to bite the bullet. "Do you remember when I first got Henry?" she asked, watching as the other woman nodded. "I took him to the hospital that day because he wouldn't stop crying. I was so worried he was sick." She shot the younger woman a smile, "He settled right down in your arms."

"I remember" Mary Margaret hummed. She'd never seen the Mayor so frazzled and looking like she was going to fall apart, but she wasn't about to voice those thoughts. "He was so small, such a good looking baby," she looked up and saw Regina's bright smile, a far off look in her eyes.

"Do you remember what you said to me?" Regina asked quietly. She watched as Mary Margaret's brow scrunched up in thought ad could pinpoint the exact moment she recalled her words. "You said that you'd always felt there was something between us, something that made you feel like you should apologise."

"Yes," the teacher nodded. "Every time I tried to talk to you, it felt as if you just shut down." She sighed, "I could never figure out what I had done to make you look at me with so much hatred, I still don't." She looked up at Regina, "I said that I was sorry for whatever I had done to cause you pain, and Regina I meant it. I still mean it. I truly am sorry."

The former Queen nodded, the tightness returning to her chest as she fought to get out her words. "You don't remember but it wasn't the first time you apologised," she admitted. "It wasn't even the second." Had the situation not been so tense she might've laughed at the comical look of confusion on her step-daughter's face. "I wanted to tell you" she hesitated, taking a deep breath before she could continue. "I wanted to tell you that I was wrong to completely blame you and that…" Regina's voice wavered and she sucked in air sharply as Mary Margaret's hand landed softly on her own. "I'm sorry too."

The other woman smiled gently, knowing how hard it had been for those words to come from Regina. "Regina…" she started softly, "It means the world to me to hear that, and I know that since that day you've tried so hard to be kind. I can still see you struggle to tolerate me at times," she got a shy smile in response, "trust me I notice the difference." They both laughed quietly, "But I still don't remember what we're apologising for, and I don't want you to think I'm insincere because of that."

The sad frown on her face made Regina squeeze her hand gently. "It's okay," the smile didn't reach her eyes but it was genuine. "One day you will," and with that, the Mayor stood from the table and walked out the door. Mary Margaret watched her leave in confusion but she smiled as she felt a weight she hadn't known she'd carried, lift from her heart.

Regina stumbled onto the pavement, gasping for air. Her hand flew to her chest as the tears started to flow from her eyes. "Oh God," she panted, her hand shot out to catch her as she fell forward against her car. Her body shuddered as she let go of all the emotion that had been bursting to be released back in the apartment. Her mind was struggling to comprehend what exactly had just happened but she knew that although Mary Margaret had no memory of what she had apologised for, it was real.

Sliding into the driver's seat she rested her head against the wheel briefly as the felt herself calming down. Glancing at her phone she saw she still had some time before she needed to be home for Henry and pulled away from the curb, heading towards the harbour.

Regina closed her eyes and took a deep breath in, filling her lungs with fresh air as she made herself comfortable on a bench by the wharf. Other than being at the stables with her father, this was the only place where she could properly relax. Today had been a bad day for her mind, overwhelmed with memories of her past she'd rather forget, but it had also been a good day for her heart. She felt free in a way that she hadn't felt since she was a young girl. Since the day Daniel had been taken from her.

She still had nightmares of the night it happened, watching her mother rip his heart from his chest and crushing it to dust before her very eyes. The pain of that loss still haunted her, especially days after the dreams and anniversary of his death, but it had lessened significantly overtime where it no longer dominated her.

A familiar laugh caused her eyes to open, and Regina turned her head to look down the beach. From her spot on the bench she could see Henry and Emma running around on the sand, challenging each other to get closer to the incoming tide of cold water. A smile crept onto her lips as she watched her son shove his birth mother into the waves and double over in laughter at Emma's shocked expression. She barely held in her own laugh as the blonde grabbed Henry over her shoulder and marched toward the shoreline, dumping him into the shallow water.

Her brown eyes roamed over Emma's figure, mesmerised by the way the sun lit up her blonde curls and created a sort of golden aura around her whole body. Regina could picture the twinkle that would be present in her emerald green eyes right now; having been a recipient of such a lively and challenging look the day before. She wondered what it was about Emma that she felt drawn too; it was more than just her beauty of that she was sure. Shaking her head with one last smile Regina stood and left for the mansion, wanting to get dinner started before Emma and Henry got there.

Emma's keen eyes caught movement in her peripheral vision and she turned to see the back of the brunette walking away. She tilted her head in contemplation, wondering whether or not to call out to the retreating Mayor. "Emma," she turned at Henry's voice to see him moving closer to her. "I'm cold," he shivered, earning a loud laugh from her.

"C'mon," she placed her arm around his shoulders, "Let's get a hot chocolate at Granny's then we'll get you home." The pair trekked up the main road, earning smiles and curious looks from the townspeople at their soaking wet clothes.

"So I've been thinking," Henry's teeth chattered as he spoke, "You already know your mom, for the next stage of Operation Cobra we need to find your dad."

"Prince Charming, right?" Emma slowed to a stop when they reached her bug, pulled open the boot and handed Henry a towel. "Henry, can we just leave the fairy-tale gig on the shelf for today?" she asked, using the random items of clothing in her car to try and dry herself. "Please," she added at his disappointed frown.

"Why?"

"Because," her voice borderline whiney, "I just want to spend some time with you without having to think about all of that alright. We can talk about it tomorrow, I promise."

"Fine," the boy sighed, turned on his heel and ran into the diner. Emma watched him go with a shake of her head, putting the damp towel and clothes in a plastic bag before shutting the trunk.

"Jesus!" She startled at the sight of a man leaning against the side of her car, "Can I help you?" she snapped angrily.

"Sorry Miss Swan, I didn't mean to startle you." The man flashed a smile and struck his hand out, "Sidney Glass, journalist at Storybrooke Mirror."

Emma eyed him warily, "You the one who wrote the story about my accident?"

That got a chuckle from him, his teeth so pearly white against dark skin. "Yes, that was me," his hand dropped, "Nothing personal, just business. Hope you understand."

"Yep," the blonde stepped around him, "Excuse me Mr. Glass, I need to find my kid."

He nodded to her, "Good day Miss Swan." Watching as she entered the diner he smiled to himself, Henry's birth mother in town certainly made things interesting. He'd have to put his skills to use and dig up information about her background, he was sure the Mayor would be pleased with him then. He frowned a little, unsure as to why he felt the urge to want to please Regina but he knew it was just something he'd always strived to do.

His feet carried him down the street as his mind buzzed with thoughts and before he knew it he was knocking on the door to 108 Mifflin, waiting for it to open.

"Sidney?" Regina was surprised to see the man on her doorstep, while he had been very useful to her in the past she hadn't had much use for him recently. "What can I do for you Mr. Glass?" she went into Mayor mode, wanting to get him off her porch and get back to preparing dinner.

"I just had the pleasure of meeting Miss Swan in town," he smiled, "With Henry."

"I see," she raised a brow in curiosity at where he was going with this. "Was there a reason for your visit or do you just enjoy wasting my time?"

Sidney swallowed at her harsh tone, "Yes Madame Mayor, I thought I may offer my services to investigate into Miss Swan's past for you."

"Why would I want you to do that?" the brunette asked.

"Well, don't you want to know about the woman who is spending time with your son?" he asked, feeling brave. "Who knows what she's doing here or what she wants with Henry. Aren't you the least bit curious?"

Regina remained silent, contemplating what the man had said. He was right, she was indeed curious about Emma's past and everything that had led her to Storybrooke. Of course she already knew some of Emma's background, Sidney having retrieved the information previously when she'd first got Henry but who knew what had happened since then. Her eyes met the ones in front of her and she cocked her head to the side, wondering why he had even offered. Sidney had always been loyal to her ever since they'd met in the Enchanted Forest, not that he'd had much of a choice after trapping himself in her mirror. She frowned as she recalled how he'd tried to wish her into being with him forever; shivering slightly with relief that it had backfired.

"Sidney, "she started, hesitating slightly at his over eager expression. "I appreciate your generous offer, but it's not necessary." He frowned at her, looking like a wounded puppy dog. "Miss Swan is only here at Henry's request, I trust that she won't be causing any problems and anything worth knowing I am perfectly capable of finding out on my own, thank you."

As much as she wanted to know everything about Emma, she wanted the thrill of discovering who Emma was herself. She wanted to learn the blonde just as she wanted the blonde to learn her. And it was something she hoped they'd do over time, together.

Sidney just nodded, confused at her answer. He'd been so sure that this would have been something she'd want; he knew that nothing was more important to her than Henry. Jaw tightened in a forced smile he backed down the path, "Good day Madame Mayor."

Regina watched him leave, an uncomfortable feeling in her gut. She knew Sidney was essentially harmless, but he'd always had the tendency to go out of his way to try and please her anyway he could. She hoped he'd leave it well enough alone; she didn't need for anything from Emma's past to make an appearance and scare the blonde off, not when she was finally where she was always meant to be.


	9. Tell Me

**Thank you for your reviews, seriously, they really do make my day whenever I get them. I love hearing what you think, it also pushes me to sit and write more, so thank you heaps :)**

 **Walkabout – Augustines, Tonight – FM Static**

* * *

Dinner couldn't come soon enough for Emma, she was practically vibrating with nerves and excitement as she and Henry walked up the path to the mansion. She'd been looking forward to it since Regina extended the invitation, this was her first opportunity to spend some real time with the mysterious brunette and she fully intended to make use of it and try to get to know the woman.

"What are you doing?" Henry asked as she raised her fist to knock on the door, pulling a key from his pocket and handing it to her. She gave him a sheepish smile before sticking the key in the lock and opening the door, allowing him to slip in first. "Mom" he called out, kicking his shoes off by the stairs, "We're back."

Regina walked out wiping her hands on an apron, "So I can see." She smiled at him, pressing a kiss to the top of Henry's head. "Good evening Miss Swan" She turned her gaze to Emma, "Have a nice dip?"

Emma chuckled but Henry cut her off before she could answer. "Yeah it was so much fun," he bounced on the balls of his feet, "You should come with us next time."

"Maybe I will" she cupped his chin in her hand, "why don't you run upstairs and have a quick shower before dinner?"

"Okay" he easily agreed before bounding up the stairs.

Regina turned towards Emma, motioning for her to join her in the kitchen. "Wine?" she offered, grabbing an extra glass at the blonde's nod.

"It smells great in here Madame Mayor," Emma grinned, making a show of closing her eyes and taking a big sniff of the room.

The brunette laughed, sliding the wine across the counter towards her. "You can call me Regina, dear" she smiled before turning back to the oven.

"Only if you call me Emma" the blonde replied, taking a sip of the wine. "This is some good booze," she commented, taking another mouthful.

"I should hope so," Regina agreed, drinking from her own glass, "Considering the price." Emma laughed in agreement, looking around the stylishly designed kitchen. Lowering the heat Regina turned to face her, leaning back against the counter with her arms crossed over her chest. She watched Emma's gaze flitter around the room before it fell onto her, the blonde's cheeks gaining the slightest tinting of red. The women remained silent for a couple minutes, not really knowing what to talk about. So far most, if not all of their encounters had revolved around Henry somehow and without him around, they were at loss at what to talk about.

"So…"Emma stated awkwardly, "Thanks for inviting me to dinner, again."

"You're most welcome, dear" Regina smiled, "Did you have a good afternoon with Henry?"

"Yep," the blonde nodded, "He's a great kid, I must admit you did a really good job raising him alone." The brunette smiled at that but confusion swept over her as she watched a look of panic flash across Emma's face. "I didn't mean to imply anything I'm sorry, Henry just never mentioned anyone other than you so I just assumed."

Raising a hand she brought an end to Emma's apology, "its fine Miss Swan, you are not wrong." Emma just gave her a long look in response. "What?"

"You want me to call you Regina; you have to call me Emma," the blonde huffed, "None of this Miss Swan business. I feel like you're getting me in trouble."

Regina chuckled at that and nodded, "Emma, sorry." The bright smile she received in response set butterflies off in her stomach and she felt herself blushing at the effect Emma had on her. Before she could say anything else, Henry slid into the room with a huge grin on his face and his freshly towelled hair sticking up all over the place.

"Hey kid, all clean now?" Emma patted down his alfalfa with a laugh, _God this kid is cute_ she smiled to herself.

"Yep," Henry nodded, "Is dinner ready? I'm hungry." Both the women laughed as his belly growled along with his words. Regina pushed the plates and cutlery into his hands, directing him towards the table. Once he and Emma had settled she brought in the food, leaving the serving spoon closest to the blonde to start.

"So Henry," Regina turned to face her son, "How was your day?"

From there the conversation flowed easily, both adults allowing Henry to do most of the talking as he filled them in on all the goings-on at school and gossip he'd picked up on around town. By the end of the meal, he'd talked himself out and Regina could see him almost falling asleep on his plate.

"Let me get Henry to bed, then I'll be right back" she whispered to Emma, receiving a nod in response. "Come on my little prince," she cooed to him gently, "time for bed Henry." He nodded sleepily, mumbling out a quiet goodnight to Emma before heading upstairs with his mother.

Tucking him into bed and pressing a kiss to his head, Regina crept from his room quietly and back downstairs. She found Emma in the kitchen finishing cleaning up after their dinner. "You didn't have to do that," Regina told her as she entered the room.

"I wanted too," Emma shrugged, wiping her wet hands on her jeans and looking around to double check she got everything. "He asleep?"

"Out like a light" the brunette smiled and picked up her wine glass, "Want to join me in the lounge room?"

"Sure," Emma grabbed her own glass and followed the Mayor, taking a seat on the chair across from her. "You know I meant what I said earlier," she took a sip of her wine as Regina looked at her curiously. "About Henry being a great kid, you really did do an amazing job Regina." She put her glass down on the table and looked at her hands, "When I gave him up, all I ever wanted was for someone to love him, to want him. I wanted him to have a good life and I can see that he has that here, with you." Emma looked up, her eyes melting into chocolate orbs. "I'm so grateful I have the opportunity to get to know him, I never thought I would. Thank you Regina, really."

"You're welcome," Regina smiled softly, aching to reach across the coffee table and hold her hand. "If you don't mind me asking, what of Henry's father?"

The blonde rolled her eyes and leaned back in the chair with a frown, "He doesn't know about Henry, he disappeared before I even knew I was pregnant." Regina nodded in understanding, not really knowing what to say but Emma spoke up again before she could respond. "Bastard left me to rot in jail for a crime he committed, I got eleven months in prison which is exactly where I was when I gave birth to Henry." She wasn't sure why she was telling the brunette this personal story, but something about Regina made Emma feel like she could trust her, with everything. "That's why I gave him up. I couldn't give him the life he needed."

"I'm so sorry Emma," this time Regina did reach out for Emma's hand, giving her a gentle and reassuring squeeze. "You didn't deserve that to happen to you."

"Yeah well," the blonde wiped her eyes to hide the tears. "Shit happens," she shrugged, taking a sip of her wine and trying not to feel disappointed when Regina's hand slipped away from hers. "So, tell me about you?" she asked, desperately wanting to drive the conversation away from her past.

Regina chuckled, "You don't want to know about me, I can promise you that." Emma frowned and pouted, trying her best puppy dog look but only succeeding in looking very pathetic. Regina laughed at the look on the blonde's face; "Very well," she relented. "What do you want to know?"

Emma smiled, "Why did you adopt Henry?"

Even though she'd been expecting that question eventually, Regina still had difficulty coming up with a suitable answer. After a few minutes of contemplation she looked into Emma's eyes and smiled gently. "I was lonely," she admitted. "I didn't have many friends because my past is not a happy one, I didn't even remember the last time I felt anything but anger and pain." She looked down into her wine glass, swirling the liquid around as she spoke. "I had this emptiness in my life that felt like nothing could fill, until I saw some children at the park with their mothers and I knew that was something I wanted. Someone who didn't judge me for past mistakes, someone to love me for me." Regina looked up, her brown eyes seeking out Emma's emerald green ones and finding understanding in them. "So I found Henry."

"And the rest is history," Emma grinned. "So you don't have family here?"

Regina took a sharp breath, "My father is in Storybrooke, but he no longer knows who I am." She watched Emma carefully as the blonde frowned slightly before her gaze turning sympathetic.

"Dementia," Emma stated, not noticing the look of confusion cross the brunette's face at the unfamiliar term. "I'm sorry to hear that Regina, it must be hard for you that he doesn't remember."

"Yes," the Mayor sighed, "Sometimes he looks at me the way he used to when I was young, as if he recognises who I am to him. But it doesn't last."

Emma hummed, smiling gently at the woman across from her. She wasn't very good at offering comfort, even though she desperately wanted too. "I spoke to Graham today," she said instead, changing the subject. "He offered me a Deputy position."

"Oh yes," Regina smiled, grateful for the switch of topic. "Did you accept?"

"I told him I'd think about it," Emma finished her wine. "Do you think I should?"

The brunette leaned forward over the table, "I was the one who suggested it, dear." Emma rolled her eyes with a smile."You realise that would make me your boss?" The brunette smirked as Emma laughed quietly, "You'd better be good at following orders, Miss Swan."

Emma shrugged, "I'm sure you enjoy a challenge."

 _You have no idea_ , Regina chuckled to herself as she emptied her wine glass. Her eyes met Emma's and their gaze held for a minute, each woman feeling a slight buzz in the air as they felt the strong pull towards each other, again.

"I'd better get back," Emma mumbled, her eyes never leaving the ones in front of her. Regina smiled gently and nodded, collected up the glasses and led the way out of the room. As she brushed by the brunette holding open the door she stopped, emerald green eyes sweeping over the tanned skin and perfect red lips of Regina's face. She wanted to kiss her again, but she wasn't sure how it would be received. Whatever was between them was more intense than anything she'd ever felt, she needed to be sure it was something they both wanted. Instead, she let her knuckles brush across Regina's cheek softly before allowing her hand to drop to her side. "I enjoyed tonight," she said quietly.

"I did too," Regina whispered as the blonde slipped out the door. She watched as Emma walked to her car, waving goodbye before sliding behind the wheel. Regina shut the door gently, leaning her back against the wood with a smile. For most of the evening she'd managed to forget what this life was like, that Emma was the Saviour and that eventually she would find out the truth of who Regina was and all her past deeds. The brunette just hoped that their connection, which was becoming harder to ignore would still be there when that happened and wished more than anything, that Emma wouldn't run from her.

* * *

Emma pulled out her cell phone, dialing the number on the card and put it to her ear. She bit her lip while it rang, her gaze trained on the upstairs window of the house she knew was Henry's room.

"Hello?" He finally answered.

"Graham, it's Emma Swan." This was it, her mind was made up. "Is that Deputy position still available?" It was time for her to put down some roots.


	10. Enough

**Son's Gonna Rise – Citizen Cope, Free Fallin'- John Mayer**

* * *

Shuffling into the kitchen the next morning, Emma rubbed the sleep from her eyes to see Mary Margaret dancing around the room. "What's got you all sunshine and rainbows so early in the day?" she asked, slipping onto a stool and watching her roommate.

"I just woke up in a good mood," the brunette smiled, "I feel lighter; everything feels a little different today."

"Oh yeah?" Emma sipped the coffee that was placed in front of her, humming in satisfaction.

Mary Margaret smiled, "Probably thanks to the talk Regina and I had yesterday." Emma looked at her surprised. "We buried the hatchet, so to speak."

"As long as it wasn't in each other's backs," the blonde laughed, earning a scowl in response. "C'mon that was funny!"

Her housemate continued to glare playfully, "Emma things between me and the Mayor have always been tense to say the least, and it was downright unbearable to be near her before Henry came along."

"What changed?" Now Emma was curious, she'd heard people talking how cold and aloof Regina used to be but she'd never once got that vibe from the woman since meeting her.

"She did," the brunette shrugged. "Henry affected her, don't ask me how or why but he did. She's a different person." The teacher drained her mug and placed it in the sink, "It seems that you being in town in bringing out another side of her as well."

Emma blushed, "We're just getting to know each other, for Henry's sake"

"Mmhmm" Mary Margaret smiled, "For Henry, if you say so." She ignored the glare Emma shot her way and darted out of the small kitchen, "Have a good first day Deputy."

Glancing up at the clock Emma swore, gulping the rest of her coffee down and rushing to get dressed. If she wanted to see Henry before work she'd have to hurry.

* * *

Regina was only half listening as Henry rattled on about something out of his book. Her mind was still on the previous night and the conversation she'd had with Emma, their first steps towards getting to know each other. _Would you call it a friendship?_ She scrunched her nose in thought, she'd never had many friends growing up so she wasn't very experienced in the area but she was certain there was something growing between her and the blonde.

"MOM" Henry yelled to get her attention, "Are you evening listening to me?"

"Sorry sweetie," she focused on him, "You have my attention now." Her son huffed and tried to fix her with a glare but it wasn't close to being intimidating and she couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry Henry, my mind was elsewhere" she brushed a hand over his cheek. "I'm listening," she promised.

"As I was saying," he glared at her again before turning his gaze back to the book, "We need to find Emma's dad."

"Charming," Regina's lip curled up slightly in disgust. At her son's pointed look she rolled her eyes, "Henry I said I would help you with the curse, that doesn't mean I have to get along with everyone and forgive them for everything."

"You forgave Snow White," Henry argued, "And wasn't she the one you hated the most?" Regina said nothing. It wasn't that she didn't like Prince Charming because in all honesty she knew he was a good man and would've been an amazing father to Emma; it was what he stood for that she hated. He was a walking advertisement of her failure as the Evil Queen to rid herself of Snow, he was Snow's true love and they had gotten their happy ending while hers was crushed to dust. "Mom," Henry's soft voice brought her out of her thoughts and she turned to face him properly. "We're good people; it's what good people would do."

Regina couldn't help the pride she felt in that moment at how smart and selfless her son was. She nodded her agreement and smiled as his arms slipped around her neck, squeezing her in a tight embrace. "Okay," she cleared her throat as he pulled away. "Where do we start?" That got her a confused look from her son and she frowned at him in response. "What?"

"You don't know where he is?" Henry asked, flipping to the page with the picture of Charming and pointing to it.

Regina looked at the image, "Henry I know what he looks like, we've met more than once I can assure you." She glanced at her son, "But I haven't seen him around Storybrooke." The boy bit his lip in thought at this obstacle in his plan, his mother was the only person who would recognise him and if she hadn't seen him in all her years here, he didn't know who would have. Regina watched the different expressions cross Henry's face as he thought silently to himself. She saw the troubled look in his eyes clearly, "Look dear, why don't you go to school and I'll think of something, I have a slow day in the office anyway."

He looked up at her with a hopeful look, "Really?" As the Evil Queen he knew she'd have a lot of experiencing scheming, if she couldn't come up with something then finding Snow's true love was going to be a lot harder than he anticipated.

"Really," she smiled and kissed his head. "Off you go, I'll see you this afternoon."

* * *

Emma skidded into the station right on nine with a huge smile on her face. "Ah, you made it." Graham smiled at her, "Was wondering if you'd changed your mind." He handed her a badge, motioning for her to clip it to her belt.

"Nope," the blonde shook her head. "Deputy Swan, reporting for duty" she mock saluted as he laughed at her antics. She smiled at how easy it was to be around Graham now, he'd seemed so standoffish towards her when she first got to town but now she was getting the sense they could actually be good friends.

As she slid the badge into place she felt a shift inside herself, like something was changing; which in all honesty it was. This was more than just a job for her, the badge symbolised her intension to stay in Storybrooke. Something permanent in a place that had the one person she thought she might never have a chance to get to know, her son.

"Alright well here's how things work around here," Grahm leaned against a desk and patted the phone next to him. "People call in if they need us, but usually it's pretty slow around here. I like to forward to lines to my cell, that way I don't have to spend all day here in the station." He pressed a button showing her how the connections worked, "We'll program your number in later. We get volunteers in occasionally who help out; I like to try to get them to do the night shift but doesn't always work out that way. Other than that, just do the occasional patrol and be seen around town. Simple" Emma nodded, a little overwhelmed. Walking over to his desk Graham picked up the keys to the Sheriff's car, "Wanna go on patrol?"

"Sure," the blonde smiled and exited the station with Graham in tow. "I don't suppose you see much criminal action around here though right?"

The Sheriff smiled as he slipped behind the wheel of the patrol car, "Not really no, although you've certainly had me running around more lately than I can ever remember." They both laughed at that, the moment Regina had her arrested on the street running through both their minds.

"What can I say?" Emma chuckled, "Trouble is my middle name."

"Right," Graham laughed.

They spent most of the morning just cruising around the town, Graham occasionally pointing things out to her and talking about big town events like Miner's Day Festival, but most of the talking was getting to know each other. Sharing things about themselves, Emma learned that Graham loved to hike and on his days off you'd find him in the forest. Graham found out that Emma had never really felt like she'd fitted in anywhere, that Henry finding her was a total miracle.

The blond most definitely was not used to opening up to people but the previous night she'd felt a connection with Regina and safe enough to do so, and now with Graham she felt that she could trust him too. She'd never felt that way about people before, usually her gut reaction was to build walls and stay away and yet here, she was opening up brick by brick to people she'd only just met but felt like she'd known her whole life. It was unsettling and a little overwhelming, and Emma had to fight the urge not to bail from the car as soon as Graham stopped.

It was early afternoon when the two traipsed back into the station, each flopping down at their respective desks. "You can take an early lunch now if you want," he offered, "I have to take some documents to the Mayor to sign anyway."

"I can take them if you want" Emma perked up at the possibility of seeing Regina, the comfort she felt with that woman was something she needed right now. "You go to lunch first."

"Sure, they're your employment papers anyway." He grabbed them off his desk and handed the file to her. The idea of Emma and the Mayor being friends made him smile but it also confused him. He'd seen them together and there was definitely something between the two women, but he'd also witnessed them clash and he knew from experience that Regina could be very scary when angry. He rubbed his head with a sigh, hoping that whatever was going on between them wouldn't backfire and cause damage to those around them, especially Henry.

* * *

Regina huffed in frustration, hiding her heads in her hands as the beginnings of a headache made her temples throb. She was trying to fulfil her promise to Henry and come up with a way to find Prince Charming, but it was proving more difficult than she'd imagined. She knew all the places he obviously wasn't, it was coming up with new places to search that was the hard part. Storybrooke was bigger than what meets the eye; there were parts of the town that she hadn't even explored yet in the 28 years she'd been there. Not to mention the acres of surrounding forest.

A knock on the door to her office was a welcome distraction from her feelings of failure. "Come in," she called out and as the door opened, she felt her insides flutter as Emma strode into the room. "Good afternoon Deputy, having a good first day?"

"Mayor Mills," the blonde smiled brightly and took a seat on the other side of her desk, "It's good, slow though."

Regina nodded, "Welcome to small town policing." She glanced down at the file in Emma's hand and outstretched her own, "Are those for me?"

"Oh yeah," Emma dropped them into the brunette's waiting hand, "Graham said you needed to sign them or something."

The Mayor hummed in affirmation as she looked over the documents, scribbling her signature on all the pages required. "You are now an official employee of the town of Storybrooke. Congratulations, dear." She looked up to see Emma fidgeting slightly in her seat. "Emma," green eyes shot up to meet her own, "Is something bothering you?"

"No" the blonde answered too quickly, she knew by the disbelieving look on Regina's face that she'd seen right through her. "It's silly, don't worry about it." Placing the signed documents back inside the folder the brunette set it aside on her desk, clasping her hands together as she leaned forward towards Emma and waited. The blonde fidgeted some more, she was uncomfortable around Regina and for some unknown reason she had no qualms about trusting her, she just didn't want the brunette to think she was pathetic.

"I won't judge you Emma," Regina's soft voice promised.

The blonde sighed, "I'm just a little overwhelmed is all. A few days ago all I had was a fly-by-the-seat-of-my-pants kind of job and an apartment. Now I have a roommate, a respectable job and a kid." She looked away from the woman in front of her, "I'm afraid to screw things up but it's what I've always done."

"Emma…"

"I've moved around a lot Regina, I don't tie myself down because whenever I've tried the ground has grumbled from beneath me and I was left hanging." A soft hand touched her own and she pulled herself out of her daze to see the brunette had moved around the desk and was sitting beside her. "Henry thinks I'm some sort of Saviour but I'm not, I'm just Emma." A tear rolled down her cheek, "What if I let him down?"

Regina smiled gently, squeezing the pale hands in hers. "You won't," she ignored the look of disbelief on the blonde's face, fingers gently stroking Emma's cheek. "You could never let him down, I believe in you."

"Why?" Emma looked at her with confusion swimming in her eyes.

Regina picked up her phone and sent a message to Graham before standing up and pulling Emma to her feet. "Come with me, I want to take you somewhere."

Mr. Black waved towards the car as Regina's Mercedes pull up at the stables. "Who's that?" Emma asked, looking at him through the windshield.

"That," the brunette waved back, "Is my father."

Emma's mouth dropped open in surprise, "But I thought you said he doesn't know you?"

"He knows me as the Mayor," she answered as they got out of the car, "Not as his daughter." Emma nodded though not quite understanding as she followed Regina away from the car and up a small hill. They walked for a few minutes in silence before they stopped at the top, Regina plopping herself down on a fallen log and patted the space beside her. It wasn't the greatest view in Storybrooke, could only see a few open fields with horses and the beginning of the forest, but it was quiet and the air was refreshing. "I used to bring Henry up here on days that got too much for me," she looked over at Emma, watching as the blonde's eyes closed and she took deep breathes. "I'm not sure why but I always found it comforting."

Regina reached over, hesitantly taking Emma's hand in her own. She hated opening herself up and feeling vulnerable, it made her feel weak and she despised that feeling more than anything. "I know it seems like Henry expects a lot from you," green eyes darted to her as she spoke, "But he is a child. Your child and anything you bring to his life will be more than enough." She squeezed her hand gently, "Not as Deputy, not as the Saviour but as Emma. Just Emma, you are enough."

A tear slid down a pale cheek, "Thank you" Emma whispered. She was in awe of the woman seated beside her, they didn't know each other that well and yet Regina was able to comfort some of her greatest insecurities with just a few tender words. The blonde played with the tanned hand in hers, touching the smooth skin lightly before intertwining their fingers. Both of them looked down at the contact, Emma moving closer to the brunette on the log.

"Emma," Regina whispered as the blonde got even closer. Her body was tingling pleasantly and she wanted nothing more than to press herself against Emma's body, to taste her lips again. But in the back of her mind a part of her was telling her no, this was Snow White's daughter. Once the curse was broken Emma would learn all about the horrible things Regina had done to her mother, _would she still want me then?_

"Please," Emma leaned towards her, pressing their foreheads together. "Please tell me you're feeling this too." Her tone was pleading and she felt Regina nod against her, "Oh thank God, "she whispered before licking her lips. "Then what's wrong?"

"You don't even know me," came the Mayor's quiet response.

"But I want too," Emma pulled away and looked into chocolate orbs, "I want to get to know you Regina."

 _That's what I'm afraid of_ ; Regina closed her eyes against the voice in her head. She tried to think of what to say, a way to let Emma down gently but all she could focus on was the feel of Emma's breath on her lips, the smell of the blonde surrounding her.

"Please," Emma's voice broke the final thought of denial in Regina's mind and before she knew what she was doing, her hand had made its way to back of her neck and she pulled the blonde's lips to her own. They were as soft as she remembered and Emma's kisses were tender, passionate but not demanding.

Emma felt like her breath had been stolen from her the moment Regina's mouth pressed against her own. It wasn't mind blowing and it wasn't what you read about it love stories, but it was the best kiss Emma had ever experienced. It was soft and gentle, yet there was a fire in the way they pulled each other closer. One of them moaned, neither was sure who but it made them both laugh into each other's mouths. Pulling away and resting their foreheads together, Regina sighed in contentment.

"Come over for dinner again tonight?" the question was asked quietly, as if she was afraid of rejection. Emma's eyes shined as she tucked a piece of hair behind the brunette's ear, pressing a chaste kiss to the lips in front of her.

"Of course," the blonde's bright smile was contagious and Regina found herself grinning too, before pulling Emma back to her and joining their mouths once more.


	11. Huntsman

**Thanks for the reviews, friends. I've been so sick this week and they've really helped make me feel better! I'm leaving for a 3 week trip tomorrow so not sure when I'll next be able to update but will try to write when I can. I'm not forgetting or abandoning this story, I promise.**

 **Battle Cry – Imagine Dragons, Cold – Winterbourne**

* * *

 _The Evil Queen stalked back and forth across the stone floor of her chambers, nerves and impatience making it impossible for her to sit still. She hadn't spent much time with him since that night many years ago when all their plans had fallen apart. Just the occasional meeting here and there, and every anniversary. He was a good friend and had always been loyal to her but he also was a good man, with a firm set of morals which presented the real possibility of her request being denied._

" _Your Majesty," a gruff voice stopped her in her tracks and she turned to the doorway, the Huntsman watching her with cautious eyes. "You called for me?" He was wary of the fact that she'd called him to the palace, something she'd never done before she as always insisted of meeting somewhere else._

 _Regina let her gaze wonder over his figure, he really hadn't changed much over the years but there were some differences. His eyes seemed harder, colder and he had most definitely grown into a man's body. Scruff now covered the hard jawline she remembered and lips that always used to smile were now set in a grim line._

" _You couldn't have bathed first?" she sneered at his tone, already having a bad feeling about this meeting. Things had been tense between her and the Huntsman since before her wedding to the King, the day after Daniel had been killed to be exact. Graham had been the one to help them plan their escape, knowing the forest as well as he did and being Daniel's best friend he had agreed to help them escape. Regina had been the one to tell him the news, to tell him why they'd never shown up to the meeting point that night and why he'd never see his friend again._

 _The Huntsman scowled at her, clearly unimpressed with the situation. His heart had also broken that day that the stable-boy had died but unlike Regina, he had no one else to turn to. He'd been forced back into seclusion in the forest, relying on his skills he'd learnt growing up with the wolves as a boy to survive. He'd tried on numerous occasions to reach out the woman he'd seen almost like a sister, but only ever hard back on the rare occasion. She never once contacted him, until now._

" _What do you want Regina?" he asked, more than aware of the change that occurred in her since that fateful night. He may not have witnessed it himself but he'd heard the stories, he knew the horrendous deeds she'd committed in Daniel's name and the amount of innocents blood she'd shed in the pursuit of vengeance._

" _I want revenge," she answered simply, "and I want you to help me get it."_

 _The Huntsman laughed at that, "Haven't you had enough of that already?" He wasn't afraid of her and she knew it. He'd meant too much to Daniel for her to consider hurting him, and he knew deep down that she cared for him too._

 _The Queen turned on her heel and stalked towards him with purpose, "No." She looked him in the eye, neither of them seeing who they used to know. "He was taken from us," She watched him twitch with emotion at the mention of his dead friend. "He was taken and the one responsible has yet to pay. I've tried everything I can to get justice but I have failed. I need your help."_

" _Your Majesty, I mean no offence but from what I've heard that's not entirely true." He took a chance step toward her, a hand reaching out and grasping her shoulder. It reminded him of a time when he held her crying form against him in comfort, the both of them falling to the forest floor as the pain of their loss tore them apart. "Regina, no amount of death will bring him back."_

" _Don't you think I know that" she yelled, her voice cracking ever so slightly and reminding him of the girl she once was. "I can't go one day without him on my mind, and the fact that Snow gets to live while he rots in the ground eats me alive." Regina turned to him, "You were his friend, don't you want revenge too?"_

 _The Huntsman swallowed sharply because of course he did, ever since the words came tumbling out of Regina's quivering lips he had wanted to rip the throat out of whoever was responsible. He'd never met Snow White, he'd only heard stories from the people within the Kingdom and from Regina. But he had met Regina's mother Cora, who he knew was really to blame for Daniel's murder. "Regina…"_

" _Please," she cut him off, surprising him with a word he'd never though he'd hear fall from her mouth. Not only was she a Royal but Regina was not a person who begged, yet here she was doing exactly that. "Why should she live when he cannot?"_

 _Their eyes met and once more the Huntsman could see the girl he'd grown up with, the girl who he once knew to be kind and gentle and who had cared for and helped him when he was in need. He owed her, and part of him felt he owed it to Daniel. "Alright," he agreed finally, "Where can I find this Snow White?"_

* * *

Graham leant against the hood of the Sheriff's cruiser when a flash of images flew through his mind. He gripped his head in pain, stumbling to the pavement with a groan. _What the hell is happening to me?_ Pictures of the Mayor dressed in elaborate gowns flooded his vision, a younger version of her with another younger man stood in front of him before being replaced by a long-haired Mary Margaret in the forest.

"Graham?" a hand reached out to grab his bicep, "Are you alright?"

The Sheriff looked up into the concerned green eyes of Emma Swan, her features reminding him of the woman in the forest he had called Snow White in his vision. "What is going on?" he stood, pulling out of Emma's grasp. His head whipped around taking in his surroundings, a seemingly surprised expression on his face.

Emma watched in confusion and concern, "Graham what's going on with you?" She'd returned from her impromptu break with Regina to find him stumbling around out the front of the station yelling in pain. "Maybe we should get you to the hospital?"

"No," he shook his head and stepped away from her. "Just stay here, I have to go," he mumbled as he walked away. She tried to grab him again but he managed to evade her, a shake of his head making her stop in her tracks.

"I can't work the night shift tonight" she called after him, wondering whether it was the right thing to let him go or not. A wave of his hand showed he'd heard her and as she watched his steady gait take him further away she sighed in defeat.

Graham let his feet carry him, not really knowing where he was headed. Buildings of the town flew past him; people waved and yelled out words that fell on deaf ears. Before he knew it he was in the forest and stumbling through the trees. The pounding in his head was gone and the visions had finally stopped and a sense of calm overtook his body.

Allowing himself to slide down a tree trunk he landed on the forest floor, panting heavily. He had no idea what those images where, it'd felt like a vivid dream but as if he'd really been there. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath, the forest had always been his sanctuary. Where he'd go to unwind; where he was safe.

A twig snapping caught his attention and his eyes snapped open, his breath catching in his throat as he realised he was face to face with a very large wolf. He shifted slightly, unable to move away as the wolf closed in on him. It ducked its head to where his hand was raised, pushing itself against him. Moving slowly he allowed his hand to glide across its fur, losing himself in the softness. Again he was suddenly taken over by a vision. He saw himself in the forest, holding a sharp dagger and walking towards a crying Mary Margaret.

"What the hell?" he gasped, eyes opening to find himself alone and no sign of the wolf. Graham rubbed his eyes, unable to comprehend what was happening to him. Whatever these dreams or visions were about he remembered one vivid detail; that the name Snow White had been mentioned and he knew just the person he needed to talk too.

"Henry!" the boy turned at the sound of his name to see the Sheriff jogging towards him. "Henry, I need to talk to you."

"Sure," he pulled his backpack further over his shoulders, "I was just headed home, want to walk with me?"

Graham nodded and fell into step with the little brunette, not really knowing how to start what he thought sounded like a crazy conversation. The silence between them was awkward to say the least and as they got closer to the mansion, he felt the nerves kick in. "I need to talk to you about your storybook," he blurted out suddenly. Henry's eyes went wide and he tilted his head in curiosity, no one aside Mary Margaret, Emma or his mother had wanted to see the book. "Am I in it?" The Sheriff asked.

Henry's jaw dropped, this was something he hadn't seen coming. Grabbing Graham by the hand he dragged him into the house, slamming the door behind them. "Why are you asking?" Henry was cautious, remembering the warning Regina had given him as he pulled the book from his bag.

"This is going to sound crazy," he got an eye roll from Henry, "But I've been seeing things."

"Things like what?"

"Visions," Graham's eyes closed as he recalled the vivid images burned into his mind. "I'm in the woods, I'm holding a dagger and Mary Margaret is there." He turned to Henry, "There's also ones where your mom is there, all dressed up in amazing beautiful gowns." Henry smiled and held a finger, signalling him to wait. As the boy flipped through the pages of the book, the Sheriff recalled another image that had come to him. The one of a young Regina and dark haired young man, they were holding hands and smiling at him, as if they were his friends. Graham felt a sense of sadness as he recalled the man's face, as if he knew him from somewhere.

"Mary Margaret is Snow White," Henry finally said as he pushed the book into Graham's hands. "Which makes you the Huntsman." His finger landed on an image of a man who looked remarkably like Graham with the dagger from his vision. The Sheriff was overwhelmed, his mind struggling to cope with all these revelations. "Your visions probably started because Emma decided to stay here, and the two of you have a special connection."

"Why?" Graham asked, he hadn't felt anything connecting him to Emma except the desire to be her friend.

"Because Snow White is her mom, if you hadn't spared her Emma wouldn't have been born." Henry explained, "She owes you her life."

"Right," Graham nodded, _that sort of makes sense._ "What happened after I spared Snow's life?" he winced, as if knowing what Henry would say.

"The Evil Queen took your heart."

Graham's eyes widened and took on a glazed look as everything suddenly came back to him, all the pieces of the puzzle falling into place.

" _Is Snow White dead?" the Queen asked as she met the Huntsman. He had just returned from his quest and she was eager for good news. He motioned to the pack he carried and nodded._

" _The girl's heart, as you requested." He grimaced at the lie, hating the fact that he had betrayed someone he once held dear but he knew he was doing the right thing. As much as Graham had loved Daniel, and so loved Regina as she was before she became the Evil Queen, he could not stand by and let her murder an innocent. He knew of Snow's role in Daniel's demise, but unlike Regina he'd recognised it as a mistake of a child, manipulated into spilling the secret by Cora. He did not blame her and so he could not condemn her. "She wrote you a letter," he held it out to the Queen, wondering if the words would warm her heart as they had done his._

 _Snatching it out of his hands she skimmed it over in silence, surprising him as she tossed it into the fire with a growl. Her hand struck out, motioning for him to pass the bag that held the heart. He handed it to her, following as she strode into a dark room hidden behind large doors._

 _Regina grinned in satisfaction as she pulled the heart from the bag and placed it in the special box she'd chosen for Snow's heart. Approaching her magical wall of hearts she held the box before her, waiting for the vault to open. The Huntsman swallowed sharply as he saw the tension enter her shoulders, knowing that something had tipped her off that the heart she held, was not Snow Whites._

" _This isn't her heart," she turned and stalked towards him. "This isn't a human heart" snarling she latched onto the collar of his tunic, yanking him forward. "What did you do?"_

" _She doesn't deserve to die Regina," he pleaded in the face of her anger._

" _Don't call me that!" All trace of patience she had for the man was now gone. "That was not your decision to make!" Regina threw him against the closed door of the vault, magic taking a tight grip around his throat. "You betrayed me Huntsman, you betrayed the memory of Daniel too which is something I shall never forgive." The grip on his throat grew tighter, his face growing red from lack of oxygen. "I wanted a heart, and a heart I shall have."_

 _Her hand suddenly plunged into his chest, causing his eyes to widen in shock as he gasped in pain. Regina smirked, twisting her hand around his heart painfully before withdrawing it with a tug. The Huntsman was in shock, he knew that upon discovering his deceit she would be angry but he'd ever imagined she'd do this to him. He was her friend once after all._

" _What are you going to do to me?" Fear was evident in his eyes as he witnessed the Evil Queen he'd only ever heard rumours about. Until this moment, Queen Regina was still that young innocent girl he'd known all those years ago as a boy. One of two people who cared for him, who helped him survive the harshness of life abandoned in the woods._

 _The Queen held his heart tightly in her hand, giving it a firm squeeze and enjoyed the yelp of pain that came from the man before her. "You love being free, living amongst the animals in the wild." She walked back to the wall and waved open a new box, "This is now your cage. Your life is now in my hands, forever." The Huntsman watched in despair as she shut his heart away, not even hearing as she called for her guards until they entered the room, grabbing him by his arms and hauling him to his feet. "I hope you enjoy the prison," she whispered to him, her smirk dripping with disdain._

* * *

Regina didn't look up as the door to her office swung open without warning but the smell of familiar aftershave informed her of who had entered the room. "How can I help you this afternoon Sheriff?" she asked, not taking her eyes off the papers in front of her.

"You can start by giving me my heart back," came the gruff response. Her head snapped up and she looked into eyes that now held the familiarity of her childhood friend and the recognition of the Huntsman that had been missing for the past 28 years, "Your Majesty."

* * *

 **a/n: in case it wasn't clear, Regina never used the heart to control him nor have sexual relations, non-consensual or otherwise. Also, I wasn't sure what Graham's real name was before the curse so I just used that.**


	12. Not So Heartless

**Okay so my last update for the time being while I'm away, I know what I want to come next so I'll use every resting hour to write. Sorry if it takes a while, I'll try my best. Anyways, I'm off around Europe now - H** **asta la vista!**

 **Till I Return - Satellite, Smoke and Mirrors – Imagine Dragons**

* * *

Regina's jaw dropped as Graham's words sunk into her mind, he knew who she was which meant he was no longer cursed. "It's you," she gasped, getting to her feet quickly. Her stomach clenched uncomfortably as he approached her, causing her to back up into the wall behind her desk. Regina raised her hands in front of her in an attempt to keep him away, expecting a violent reaction from him but he was undeterred.

Graham's arms wrapped around her torso, pulling her against him in a warm embrace that surprised her. It took a minute, but she allowed her body to relax into the hug, her own arms encircling his trim waist. Pressing her nose into his shirt she smelt the familiar scent of sweat, the forest and the smell that was just naturally Graham. Before she could stop it, a sob escaped her throat as her emotions of having her real friend back overtook her.

Granted the period before the curse had been tense for them both, she'd taken his heart for his betrayal and treated him badly, but for the past couple of decades all the company she'd had was with people who were unable to truly understand her or even make a real friendship because of the curse. She'd created many acquaintances with the townspeople for Henry's sake, even with Graham's cursed personality she'd had a friendship but none of it had been real and she'd often still felt lonely.

"I'm here," his voice was muffled into her hair but she heard his words clearly. Graham understood what she was feeling because he was feeling it too. He had missed Regina for years before the curse and now for the years after it, even if he couldn't remember why at the time, he'd felt the void. They defiantly had a lot to talk about, but for now he closed his eyes and revelled in having his memory back and the former Queen in his arms.

"I didn't cast it," Regina's voice broke the silence after a few minutes, referring to the curse.

"I know," Graham sighed, giving her a squeeze before releasing her and stepping back. He took a real look at the woman before him, sure he'd spent plenty of time with her over the years but now he was able to really see the difference in her. His mind was comparing everything he knew about her now from what he knew before, and there was no doubt in his mind that she was no longer the Evil Queen.

"How do you remember?" she asked, leading him over to the couch to sit down. This day had reached its limit of emotional talks, first with Emma and now with Graham, Regina was starting to feel overwhelmed herself.

"I'm not sure," The Sheriff's brow scrunched up in contemplation. "Henry thinks it's because of Emma."

"You spoke to Henry?"

Graham nodded, "Before my memory came back I was having weird visions of the past, before the curse. He helped me." Regina smiled at that, her son truly was amazing. "I spent the morning riding around with Emma in the cruiser, getting to know each other and all. Henry thinks that the more she relates to people she's somehow connected too, the more her presence here becomes solidified, the weaker the curse gets."

"How are you connected to her?" Regina was confused; Graham had never met Emma before she first came to Storybrooke.

Graham shrugged, not really wanting to bring up an old argument but the look Regina gave him had him talking again. "Because I saved Snow White that day in the forest; therefore saving her life." The Mayor said nothing as she stared at the man in front of her, a blank look on her face at the mention of the event that had divided them.

After a minute of silence she cleared her throat, "Right." The information Graham had told her tumbled around in her brain.

Graham nodded then frowned in thought as he recalled something. "Why did you never forget?"

"I'm not sure," the former Queen replied, "Probably Rumple's doing, if I had to guess." At Graham's questioning gaze she added, "Henry and I believe the person who enacted the curse may have left town, and we know because of Emma's prophecy that Rumple always intended for the curse to break. It's possible he wanted my memories intact for some reason, I'm not sure I'll have to speak to him."

"What if his memories aren't back yet?" the Sheriff asked.

Regina stood and smoothed out her shirt as she huffed at Graham's ignorance, "If Henry is right and Emma is affecting the curse through some kinds of connections, then it stands to reason that the Saviour would have a strong connection to the man who created the curse, yes?"

"Right," Graham rolled his eyes at the obvious fact he hadn't even considered. "Regina," he waited till she met his eyes, "My heart?"

Her brown eyes softened at his request, guilt flooding her system at the recollection of how she took it from him. At the time she'd been so overtaken by anger at his betrayal that she hadn't even stopped to consider that it was her friend's chest she plunged her hand into, or that it was a good man's heart she had taken.

Her hand landed on his cheek as she cupped it lovingly, "There is no magic in this world Graham, I cannot return it to where it belongs." His head would have dropped had she not been holding it up, "But I can give it back to you." A soft smile spread across his lips at her response, reminding her of the young boy she used to know. "Come to the house tonight, I will give it to you then and there's something I could use your help with."

"Dinner with Emma again?" he smirked at her blush, chuckling as she turned away from him in embarrassment. "I don't blame you Regina, she's a beautiful woman and from what I can tell, a kind person."

"She's also Snow White's daughter," she reminded him.

"So," he shrugged as he backed towards the door. "The heart wants what the heart wants."

* * *

Emma leant against the counter watching from the corner of her eye as Regina moved about the kitchen, cleaning up after dinner. To say she was nervous was the understatement of the year and it showed as her hands couldn't stop fiddling with all the cooking utensils spread across the countertop. She wasn't sure what was to be nervous about, after all she was the one who pushed them to confront their attraction earlier in the afternoon and it'd felt so right to hold Regina in her arms, to kiss her. The difference now was that they weren't caught up in the moment and she wasn't sure how to act around the stunning brunette now that they were alone.

A clearing of a throat made her gaze jump up and see the smirk on Regina's face. "Are you alright, dear?"

"I'm fine," Emma stood up straight and forced a confident smile. She didn't want Regina to think she regretted their moment together at the stables because she sure as hell didn't; she was just confused as to where it left them.

The Mayor grabbed the blonde's hand and pulled her forward into her own body, her arms going up around Emma's neck. "I think we should talk yes?" she sighed, trying not to notice how tense the woman's body felt against her own. Emma nodded but wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist and squeezing softly. Their foreheads met as both leaned against each other, eyes closed and sighing in satisfaction. It was a few minutes before they moved again, Regina leading Emma into the lounge room and pulling her to sit beside her on the couch.

Neither knew where to start their conversation and they could both feel the tension entering the room. Regina squeezed Emma's hand, entwining their fingers as their gazes met. "I meant what I said this afternoon when I told you that you didn't know me," she started quietly. "There are things about me and in my past that may make you regret ever setting foot in this town," Emma looked like she was going to interrupt but thought better of it. "I'm not the easiest person to get to know, or get along with as I'm sure you've heard." She smiled softly as the blonde nodded, "But I can't deny I feel something here Emma, something between us I have never experienced before." She took a breath, "I feel so drawn to you but it worries me because I'm not good for you, I don't want to hurt you."

Emma's mouth dropped open in surprise slightly; she had not been expecting that. "You won't hurt me," she shook her head as the brunette started to protest. "No please let me talk," her eyes pleaded with Regina to let her speak and the brunette sighed, nodding her to continue. "My whole life I've been alone, I was abandoned by my parents on the side of a highway and grew up in the foster system with strangers that never even tried to make me believe I was worth something."

The brunette winced at the mention of Emma's parents, wanting so badly to explain to her that they hadn't just left her on the side of the road but knew that this wasn't the time.

"You're right when you say I don't know you, you don't know me either," Emma continued. "I came to this town to bring Henry back where he belongs, and you welcomed me into your lives just like that. No one has ever warned me off them because they're worried they'll hurt me or aren't good enough for me. Never before has someone tried to make me feel like I matter or was wanted, until you Regina." Her hands cupped the tanned cheeks in front of her, bringing Regina's face closer to her own. "I'm a runner, I up and leave when things get hard and I know it's wrong but I can't help it. But I want to stay here; I want to stay for you. I want this. Please don't walk away from me."

As Emma's words washed over her Regina's mind was running on overdrive, imagining all the things that could go wrong should they pursue this. Snow would probably kill her once she was herself again, the town would most defiantly be against their Saviour being with the Evil Queen and who even knew what Emma would think of her when all her evil deeds from her past were out in the open. She sighed as Emma's thumbs stroked her cheeks gently, waiting for her response. Graham's words came to the front of her mind; _the heart wants what the heart wants._

"I'm not going anywhere," she decided finally. Her eyes met Emma's, "I want this too, but we have to take it slowly. There is more at stake than just us."

"Henry," Emma nodded, knowing the Mayor was right. "Slow, we can do that" she smiled, a sense of relief rushing over her at Regina's acceptance. "Can I kiss you now?"

Instead of answering Regina leaned forward into her personal space, the scent of her perfume overwhelming Emma's senses. Then her lips were on her own and Emma's mind went blank. They sat on the couch for a while, just trading kisses and smiles, Emma telling stories about her time as a bounty hunter at Regina's request.

A knock on the front door broke them apart and Emma looked down at her watch with a frown, wondering who would be out there this late. "It's just Graham," Regina told her gently, "I told him to come over after dinner, we have some business to discuss."

"I spose I should get outta here then," Emma's tone made her disappointment known and Regina couldn't help but smile.

"Breakfast at Granny's tomorrow?"

The grin on the blonde's face was telling. "You bet, Madame Mayor" she winked as she stepped past Regina and headed to the door. "Hey boss," she smiled at Graham standing on the other side.

"Actually, she's the boss" he pointed at a smirking Regina.

Emma laughed and shook her head, waved goodbye and headed down the path leaving the two friends watching her go.

"Nice evening?" Graham stepped through the doorway, removing his jacket and hanging it on a hook.

"Very," Regina led the way to her study. "Until you interrupted"

"Hey," Graham held his hands up in mock surrender, "You told me to come by after dinner." He took a seat on the edge of Regina's desk as she got them both a glass of cider. "So what do you need my help with?"

"Henry has brought to my attention that we seem to be missing a certain Prince Charming," she drew his attention to Henry's book lying on her desk. "We need to find him."

"You don't know where he is?"

"No," she rolled her eyes at Graham's confused look. "I have never seen him in Storybrooke, but then again I have not actually explored that much of it over the years." The Sheriff hummed as he flipped through the pages showing images of Snow and her husband. "You hike in the woods and go almost everywhere on your patrol, have you seen him?"

"Not that I can recall," Graham answered. "And there's actually more to Storybrooke then I've seen as well."

"Right," Regina frowned. She'd been hoping Graham had come across him at some point, it was a little troubling that neither of them had. "How do you feel about taking time off and searching for him?"

"What?"

"We need him back Graham, Emma needs to get to know her father and Snow will need her husband once this damn curse is over." She started pacing the room, "You are the only other person in this town that remembers and knows what he looks like. Take some time off work, I'll have Emma take over as Sheriff and you can look for Charming."

The Sheriff thought over what Regina was suggesting. It would be nice for him to get out of work, take some time to explore to town and get some fresh air. He could go camping in the woods like he used too. "Fine," he agreed. "It would be nice to get out of dodge for a bit, and if I can help find Snow's hubby in the meantime then that's a bonus."

Regina laughed at his attempt to make it sound like he was only doing it for his own good, and not to do another nice thing for Snow. "You are a good man Graham," she smiled at him. "I'll email the Storybrooke Mirror tonight, they can run something in the paper tomorrow so the town is in the loop. Now, come with me."

Graham was silent as he followed the Mayor through the house and out the back door into her yard. He watched as she pulled a set of keys from her pocket and unlocked the shed door. "What are we doing?" he asked, stepping through the door.

Regina said nothing as she flipped on the overhead light and moved towards the centre of the room. Lowering herself to one knee she placed two fingers through a small in the wooden floor and slid open what appeared to be some sort of big trap door.

"Okay Regina," Graham laughed nervously. "You're not going to take me into some dungeon and kill me right? I mean I know we haven't properly talked about Snow and how I let her go but that was –"

"Shut up" she snapped, annoyed that he'd even brought that up. "You wanted your heart so get down here," she stepped into the wide open space and descended down the stairs. She heard his footsteps following her and smiled at how trusting he was even after everything.

"Woah" Graham voiced his amazement as they stepped into a well lit room that held many objects he was familiar with. "How did this get here?" he asked, opening a cabinet and staring at all the bottles of what he knew to be magical liquids.

"I'm not sure," she told him. "I guess whoever cast the curse just made this house a mini version of my palace, almost everything I had that was important to me was moved here. Including everything from my vault."

Graham turned at her words and saw a very familiar wall lined with boxes he knew well. He cocked his head to the side, noticing that even in the silence he heard a quiet steady beating. "The hearts," he whispered. Regina nodded; an expression on her face Graham could've sworn looked like regret.

"Like I said, there's no magic so I can't put it back. But it's yours if you want it."

Graham glanced around the room, "Is there nothing in here that would allow you to put it back?"

Regina frowned in thought, in all honesty that hadn't even crossed her mind at all. "Possibly," she muttered as she moved towards the cabinet where he stood and started looking through her belongings. After a couple minutes she smiled, "Here."

Graham watched as she removed the cork from the bottle and reached for the box she'd placed to the side. He winced as she withdrew the heart from within it, knowing it was his. Regina only used a little as it wouldn't need much, glancing up at Graham's fearful eyes as she approached him. "This may hurt," she warned and before he could respond, she plunged it back into his chest.

He fell to the ground gasping in pain and struggling to breathe, a hand on his back rubbing in soft circles he knew was an attempt to help calm him. "I'm okay," he panted. "Thank you"

The former Queen smiled gently, brushing a hand through his hair gently. It was only a small gesture to make up for one wrong thing out of so many she'd done, but it was with someone important to her and that made the moment so much sweeter. Leaving him to catch his breath, Regina turned to place the bottle back where she found it.

"Strange," she frowned as her eyes fell upon vials that she didn't remember having before.

"What?" Graham dragged himself to his feet, still feeling unsteady at the overwhelming sensation of having his heart back in his chest.

"Nothing," her fingers ran over the foreign bottles in contemplation before she turned to him and motioned for him to lead the way out. "Let's go," she closed the cabinet with one last look at the vials before following Graham back to the house as she wondered to herself when she would have ever acquired the rare essence of bottled Dragonfire.


	13. Target

**Hey guys, I'm back. Thanks for being patient, I had such crappy access to internet while on my trip and tbh not much time to write I was so busy. But I'm back, so I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Yellow Flicker Beat - Lorde, Monster – Imagine Dragons**

* * *

The bell above Gold's pawn shop door rang, signalling a visitor entering the building. "Well hello dearie," he grinned wickedly, "long time no see. I would say you look good but I notice the years have not treated you so kindly."

"Shut it, imp" came a snarling response, "you'd look much worse yourself had you not stayed in this town the last decades, trust me."

"You should have come back more often Maleficent," the old man smirked, totally unruffled by the hostility. "Twelve months every two years wasn't nearly enough to keep you looking…put together."

The blonde glared, unimpressed. "That woman I saw in town the other day, she's your so called Saviour yes?"

Gold eyed her warily before nodding. "She is. What concern is this of yours?"

"I'm not going to hurt her if that's what you're wondering," Maleficent snapped. She was tired, so very tired. Since casting the Dark One's curse instead of Regina, she'd been in and out of Storybrooke constantly searching for what was stolen from her. 28 years and nothing, she'd come up empty time and time again, every trip back to this cursed little town to gather herself and stop the body clock had drained her of her confidence. She'd watched the towns people go about their daily lives during her visits, seen Regina adapt to the life she'd wanted for herself. The blonde had thrown a fit the year she'd come back to find her former friend with a new son, how dare the Evil Queen have what Maleficent herself had lost because of her.

"I hear she used to be good at finding people," she explained. "I want her help."

Gold's smile returned, he knew exactly who the former dragon was looking for. "Well dearie, sorry to inform you but Miss Swan is stuck here until the curse ends, just like the rest of us."

The blonde woman growled, "Well then how do we get her to break the curse?"

"I wouldn't worry dearie," he replied with an uninterested wave of his hand. "Your dear friend is taking care of that as we speak. It seems she has taken an interest in helping the Saviour end the curse."

Maleficent glared, "Well she'd better hurry up. I've already lost 28 years, I don't have a lot of patience left Rumple."

"You are not the only one relying on Miss Swan," he reminded her, "I too want the curse broken as you well know. But no fear dear, I have a plan should lovely Regina fail."

"Good," the blonde nodded before quickly exiting the shop.

* * *

Regina let out a frustrated sigh as she dropped herself into her office chair, reflecting upon her morning breakfast date with Emma. It should have been a good start to the day, with her informing the blonde about Graham stepping down from his position as Sheriff and leaving her to take his place, but as usual, things for Regina never go as planned.

 _"So" Emma began after giving their orders to Ruby, "How'd your business talk with Graham go last night?"_

 _"Quite well thank you," Regina smiled. "That's actually something I wanted to discuss with you"_

 _"Oh yeah?" Emma's eyebrow quirked in curiosity._

 _The Mayor reached across the table and grasped her hand gently, "Mr Humbert has decided that he would like to step down from position of Sheriff."_

 _Emma blinked. "What?"_

 _Regina took a steadying breath as she formed her response. "Graham has recently had a life altering revelation", she internally smirked at the truth of the statement. "He wants to get reacquainted with himself and he can't very well do that when he's working full time at the station. He and I have come to an agreement that after some time off, he will return to work as a part time deputy."_

 _Emma's jaw opened and closed a few times as her brain processed Regina's words._

 _"That means you will be our new Sheriff," Regina smiled. "Only if you want to be, of course," she added as an afterthought, not wanting to pressure the blonde into anything._

 _"Umm…" Emma frowned slightly before a smile graced her features. "Sure, of course I'd love that."_

 _"Great," Regina beamed. "It's settled, I'll inform –" A throat clearing cut the Mayor off mid-sentence, her head swinging round to fix Sidney Glass with a glare that had looks been able to kill, would've dropped him where he stood._

 _"I'm sorry to interrupt Madame Mayor, but I couldn't help over hearing your conversation with Miss Swan here." He smiled nervously, "The Mirror also got your email last night regarding the Sheriff's position."_

 _"And?" The brunette spat, clearly unimpressed with his interruption._

 _"Well, I thought I should inform you that the position can't just fall to Miss Swan because she's deputy," at his next words a smirk appeared on his face. "There needs to be an election of sorts, the towns people need to vote in a new Sheriff should someone else want to be appointed."_

 _Regina barely kept her snarl from escaping her throat, the anger at his words burning its way into her chest. She spared a glance at the blonde across from her and saw a frown on Emma's face. Her eyes swung back to the man in front of her, "I wasn't aware anyone else would be interested in running."_

 _A spark entered his eyes then and for some reason, the former Queen felt her stomach curl in discomfort. "I do," Sidney informed them. "There will be a vote in a week's time and the town's people shall decide who will be the next Sheriff"_

 _Before Regina could put in a word he threw the daily paper onto the table in front of them, "And I think when they learn all about you Miss Swan, they'll realise I'm the logical choice."_

 _The Mayor's brown eyes watched him leave the diner, burning with anger and slight betrayal before turning her gaze to the paper he'd left. Her stomach dropped as she scanned the headline:_

 ** _Emma Swan: Jailbird_**

 _Sidney had written about Emma's stint in prison when she was pregnant with Henry, his aim was obviously to paint her as a bad choice for their law enforcement and what better way to label her a child abandoning criminal. "Emma.." her voice trailed off as she met the pained gaze of the woman in front of her._

 _"You told him?" The hurt in the blonde's voice was evident and Regina had to bite her tongue to stop the defensive retort from escaping._

 _"No," she answered confidently. Truthfully she hadn't said a word to anyone about what Emma had told her of her past, but the Mayor wasn't stupid. Sidney had obviously ignored her request to not research into Emma's past, and now it was coming back to bite her in the ass._

 _"Why should I believe you?" Emma's eyes brimmed with tears, "Everyone knows he follows your orders Regina, why would he print a story like this if you didn't ask him too?"_

 _The brunette swallowed roughly, "I have no reason to lie to you Emma nor have I given you reason to doubt me." She tried reaching for Emma's hand again and tried not to wince at the stab of pain caused by the blonde pulling away. "Why would I ask him to do this?"_

 _"Henry," the blonde responded quickly, but even as the words left her mouth Emma didn't actually believe them. "Humiliate me enough in front of the town that they won't want me as Sheriff let alone living here, you'll get Henry to yourself again."_

 _Warm brown eyes turned dark with hurt and anger as the Mayor abruptly got to her feet. She understood Emma's feelings on the situation but there was no way she was just going to sit there and take the blame for something she had no control over. Regina knew she hadn't done anything to warrant Emma's mistrust, that was just how the blonde functioned but it didn't stop it from hurting. She had to get out of there now before she ended up saying something they both later regretted._

 _"Good day Miss Swan," she snarled. Turning on her heel she marched out of the diner, in her anger she'd failed to see the look of regret upon the blonde's face and the tears leaking from emerald green eyes that followed her retreat out the door till she was no longer in view._

A knock on her office door brought the Mayor back to the present, "Come in" she answered, for once hoping that it wasn't Henry's birthmother on the other side.

"Hello Madame Mayor."

The brunette let out a groan as she saw who her visitor was, "What do you want, Mr. Gold?"

"Now now dearie, is that any way to treat an old friend?" The old man smirked as he made his way slowly across the office, his cane tapping on the tiled floor.

"Rumple," the name was growled out with familiarity as Regina stood, slowly making her way around the desk towards him. "You sneaky little imp. What happened, I was a little conflicted about casting your curse and you get someone else to do it instead, just like that?"

He just smirked at her in response, "Well Regina, what can I say…you were a disappointment, not surprisingly." The wounded expression on her face made his insides warm, it had been a long time since he'd been able to give her a good insulting. "And you weren't a little conflicted dear, I knew you didn't have the strength to make the sacrifice for the curse and I was right."

"You didn't even give me a chance!" The brunette didn't know why she was even arguing with the man, it was actually a good thing she hadn't cast the curse. Her father was still alive and Henry didn't think she was evil, she was even starting a relationship with the Saviour…that would've been more than awkward had it been her curse Emma was destined to break.

Gold waved his hand in an uninterested way, "I do not care, Your Majesty. As it stands, my curse was cast and here we all are as planned."

"Oh yes," a brow quirked in interest. "And who did you con into doing your bidding this time?"

A nasty grin spread across his face, causing a shiver to run down her spine. "I did not con anybody," he ran a finger across the top of her desk, collecting a thin layering of dust. "A mutual friend, shall we say, came to me and requested the honour."

"A mutual friend?" The former Queen's disbelief was obvious. Gold hummed, watching as Regina's brow creased in thought. He could see the exact moment it clicked into place. "Maleficent?" She screeched causing him to wince slightly. "But why? She was against the curse right from the start!"

Rumple stood from his place in the chair, "That is a question best left for her"

"She's here?"

"She is now," he confirmed as he moved towards the door. "It seems she has taken an interest in-" Regina's office door burst open to reveal a shy looking Deputy. "Miss Swan," he finished with a tilt of his head, making it very clear to the Mayor that his words were not a greeting. "Good day."

Both women watched him leave before Regina turned to Emma with a scowl, "Don't you knock?"

She at least had the decency to look embarrassed by her rudeness but the smile she shot Regina's way did nothing to ease the Mayor's foul mood. "I wanted to apologise for this morning," she explained. Emma had known right away she'd been an idiot, but it was so very hard for her to let her guard down and trust people. Deep down she knew she could trust Regina and she'd let the brunette down by doubting her, but the way she'd acted that morning had been pure reflex to a situation that stressed her.

"I don't have time to listen to your excuses today Emma," Regina raised her fingers to her temples and rubbed briefly, trying to ease the headache she could feel forming.

"Regina," the blonde pleaded

"No," the brunette glared as fiercely as she could manage in that moment. That morning in the diner had started the ball rolling and after Rumple's visit; learning about Maleficent and how the curse was her doing, was all beginning to take its toll on the woman. "I do not have to listen to you right now, I have work to do and quite frankly so do you. Go do your job Miss Swan, that is what I'm paying you to do after all."

The look Emma gave the brunette as she left the office usually would've made the Mayor feel bad, but today Regina was not herself. Or maybe she was, because she was feeling more like the way she used to feel before coming to this cursed town, than she had in a long time. An evil smiled graced her face as she gathered her jacket in her arms; it was time to go hunting.

Today's target: a dragon.

* * *

 **a:n sorry its kinda short, i wanted to give you guys a little something! I'm currently stuck in the UK on the IoW with basically no internet..so im not sure when I'll be able to update but I'm writing madly when I can and will try update ASAP. Also in 10 days I'm moving back to OZ so updates may be interrupted for a while as well. my sincere apologies for that and any errors or mistakes..kinda rushed this out for you!**


	14. Heart and Mind

**Dear Guest: fear not, our beloved Regina is not having a relapse, I was only meaning she felt like her old self because of the anger at Maleficent's actions/hurt from Emma's accusations and since being in Storybrooke/having Henry she hadn't felt like that in a long time.**

 **Lover's Eyes – Mumford & Sons, Heart and Mind – Winterbourne, Generator (First Floor) – Freelance Whales**

* * *

Emma Swan leant back in her chair, swirling around with boredom as she stared at the ceiling of the Sheriff's station. She was trying not to think about the dark look in Regina's eyes as she'd left the Mayor's office earlier that day but it was harder than expected. She knew she'd offended the woman, but her gut was also telling her there was more bothering the brunette than just their argument.

"Emma!" a voice startled the Deputy from her thoughts, almost sending her crashing to the floor as she lost her balance. Her gaze dropped to the figure standing in front of her with a smirk on his face.

"Shouldn't you be at school?"

"It's Saturday" Henry motioned to the person standing off to the side and Emma was surprised to see her roommate. The pixie haired brunette smiled at the blonde's confused look.

"Regina asked me to look after him today," she explained, taking a seat across from Emma's desk. Mary Margaret studied Emma's face, noticing the stressed look in her eyes. "Henry," she handed him some cash, "Why don't you run to the vending machine and get some chocolate? Emma looks like she could use some."

The boy wasn't stupid, he knew he was being tricked into leaving but he took the money anyway. If Emma was going to have some more bonding time with her mother, who was he to argue?

"What's wrong?" the brunette asked as soon as he disappeared. Emma grimaced, cursing her obvious emotional distress.

"Regina and I had an argument," she admitted. Her roommate smiled and motioned for her to continue. The blonde huffed, "Did you see today's paper?" The brunette nodded. "Yeah well I told Regina all about that the other night, things I've never told anyone and when it came out in the paper today I kind of lost it at her, accused her of telling Sidney to put it in the paper."

"Emma," Mary Margaret shook her head with a sigh. "You know he probably found it out all on his own, it's public record yes?"

"I know that," Emma looked down guiltily, "But at the time I was shocked and upset, that didn't really occur to me."

The teacher nodded and hummed her understanding, "There's more isn't there?" She recognised the look on her roommate's face, Emma hadn't mentioned everything.

"I may have suggested she had done it to keep me away from Henry," the blonde blushed, clearly ashamed.

"Emma!" the brunette couldn't believe it, "Regina has been nothing but welcoming to you since you got here, she was the one who encouraged you to stay and get to know your son remember?" Emma's head dropped onto her desk in defeat; she wasn't hearing anything she didn't already know. "Have you apologised at least?" Emma mumbled something she couldn't hear. "What?"

"I said I tried earlier," Emma's eyes met the brown ones in front of her and she saw the sympathy there. It was a look of understanding and comfort, almost motherly, and if she was being honest it made her a little uncomfortable at how it actually made her feel better. "She told me to do my job and leave her to do hers."

That got her a laugh, "Yes well it's Regina" The teacher smiled, "Maybe she just needs sometime to cool off." Emma hummed her agreement. "Anyway, there is a reason I came in to see you today"

"Oh?"

"Henry has brought something to my attention, regarding some students of mine" Mary Margaret pulled some files from her bag. "Two children; a brother and sister are in a situation that may require your help."

* * *

Regina threw open the door to the mansion with a frustrated sigh, slamming it closed behind her. She'd spent all day wandering around Storybrooke looking for Maleficent, even called Graham who was out in the woods to see if he'd seen her but she'd come up empty. If Gold hadn't told her the woman was in town, the brunette would be inclined to believe she had never been there in the first place.

"Rough day at the office darling?"

The former Queen spun around in shock at the voice behind her, a glare crossing her features when her eyes fell upon the woman she was looking for, seemingly quite at home on her living room couch. "Mal," Regina growled. "What are you doing in my house?"

"I heard you were looking for me," as the blonde woman rose from her seat and got closer, Regina noticed the difference in her appearance from the last time the two had met. The aging on her face and the slight grey tinge to her hair was physical evidence that her and Henry's assumption she'd left down had been at least partially correct. "It's been so long Regina, I missed you," her words were true to a certain degree but the tone in which they were delivered dripped with bite and sarcasm.

The Mayor watched closely as her friend moved across the room towards her, lacking the graceful movement that Regina had once admired. "You've known where I was all these years, Mal," she replied. "After all, you're the one that brought us here."

The blonde laughed, "So Rumple told you did he? Well, that ruins the surprise."

"Why'd you do it?" Regina saw the dark look cross the other woman's face at her question. "You were the one who told me not to do, that it would leave an empty void I could never fill." The brunette was really struggling to understand the blonde's motives, ever since Rumple revealed who had cast the dark curse in her place. "Why would you do this?"

"Because you left me no choice!" the snarling response made Regina take a surprised step backwards, it was a rare event that Maleficent lost her temper with the brunette. The blonde watched as Regina's eyes ran over her figure, clearly observing how much she'd changed. She knew how her looks had faded and for a split moment it made her self-conscious.

Maleficent had been watching Regina from the shadows for years, every time she returned to Storybrooke to regroup. Not once had she ever revealed herself; as much as the loneliness overtook her and she wanted to reach out to her only friend, she did not. She did not fully blame Regina for what had been done to her, even though it was her actions that had set everything in motion. But there was a part of her that struggled to contain the hurt and anger every time she laid eyes on the former Queen, it was almost painful to be around her and not scream and rage at her for what she had caused to happen.

"I didn't think you'd care," she snapped. "This is what you wanted after all, why does it matter how it came to be or why?"

Regina swallowed sharply at the truth of the statement. This cursed town had been exactly what she'd dreamed for, the only thing that had held her back had been the need to sacrifice her father and that was something she would never do.

"It does not matter now anyway, I am not here to discuss my reasons with you." Maleficent continued, moving away from the brunette.

"Then why are you here?" Regina spoke quietly, "You've been gone since you cast the curse, why come back now?"

"I need the curse to be broken," the blonde collected up her coat as if to leave. "And I need the Saviour."

That got Regina on guard, _how did Maleficent know about Emma?_ "If you dare hurt her..." Before she could continue, the door to the mansion opened and Regina felt the breath catch in her throat as Henry and his birth mother appeared.

"Regina?" "Mom?" Both spoke at the same time, with worried glances at the woman in question and her unexpected guest. Emma could sense the tension in the room the minute she passed through the door and the way Regina was holding herself, as if coiled ready for an attack had the blonde mildly alarmed.

Henry on the other hand knew exactly who the blonde lady standing in his house was; one glance at his mother's face confirmed his suspicions. Regina had spoken to him about the strange appearance of the dragonfire in her vault outback and its relations to Maleficent, who Henry noticed looked a lot older in reality than in his book.

Maleficent smirked at the two new faces, seeing both up close for the first time. "Don't worry your pretty little head Your Majesty" she directed her gaze towards the brunette as she made her way towards the door. "Just continue as you were and everything shall be fine."

The three of them were silent as they watched her leave the house, Regina glaring as Maleficent sent a wink Emma's way before disappearing from sight. "Mom!" Henry flung his arms around her waist in relief, he'd been told all about the way his mother had treated the woman when they'd last met and was very relieved the blonde had not been here to seek revenge.

"It's okay my little prince" she stroked his hair gently, her eyes making contact with Emma who still stood in the doorway. "Go wash up for dinner Henry, you must be starving." Her son gave her a knowing look to which she nodded, smiled and headed off up the stairs leaving the adults alone. "Emma?"

"Who was that woman?" Emma moved forward, her arms slightly opened as if cautiously requesting to wrap them around Regina's waist.

"An old friend," the answer was muffled into the blonde's shoulder as Regina stepped into Emma's embrace. She felt the blonde hum into her hair and the slight squeeze of her arms around her body. "What's wrong?"

"I got a weird vibe is all." The women stood silently for a moment, Regina unable to form a suitable response to Emma's confession. "Anyway," The Deputy pulled away with a small smile, "What's with the 'Your Majesty' business? Don't tell me she's been talking to Henry and thinks you're the Evil Queen too."

"Like I said," Regina pulled Emma towards the kitchen, "She's known me a long time."

"Well I feel like I know you pretty well and I have to say, you're not that evil." The sentence was said with a teasing smile.

Regina laughed, "You've only known me a week Emma, just wait and see, the evil will emerge eventually" her gaze dropped slightly as she added quietly, "it always does."

"Well I say you're not, and as your girlfriend my word is final." Emma grinned, then realised what she'd said and her face went bright red. "I meant a Deputy, as Deputy my word is final."

"Your girlfriend hmm?" the Mayor pulled the Deputy towards her and trapped her against the kitchen counter. "I like the sound of that" she pressed a kiss to the lips in front of her, the spark of contact had lessened since their first encounter but there was still something there every time and it sent pleasing tingles through their bodies.

"Yeah?" Emma's question was asked shyly but her confidence was renewed as her answer came in the form of more kisses, growing more passionate by the second. After a few minutes she pulled away regretfully, and straightened her body to look Regina in the eye, "I want to apologise for this morning. I was so wrong to say what I did."

The brunette looked slightly dazed from their lip-locking but Emma's words brought her back to her senses. "I'll be honest, to hear you say that hurt me more than I'd like to admit" she rubbed her arms up and down Emma's sides, "But I think I understand."

"Yeah? Cause I don't" Emma laughed nervously. "Mary Margaret gave me a piece of her mind when I told her what I said to you." The look of surprise on Regina's face was comical. "I honestly know you would never betray my trust Regina, I don't know why I said those things."

"Let's just leave it in the past for now alright? And focus on getting you elected as Sheriff." She turned back to the counter to prepare the dinner. "I don't think Sidney will actually attract that much support, he's a journalist for one thing and has no experience. Plus when the town sees that I'm backing you in this endeavour, they'd be stupid to not vote for you too."

"Yeah well, we'll see I guess." Emma plopped herself down on a stool across from the brunette and watched her work. "I just wish no one had seen that article, the talk I had with Henry today was awkward enough, I don't want to have to explain myself to other people too."

"Then don't" came the matter of fact answer, causing Emma to frown. "Emma, people know you already and have seen you around town. They've seen you with Henry, they are fools if they judge you on some story written about something that happened so long ago." Regina leant over and rubbed the blonde's hand comfortingly. "Now tell me dear," she smirked at the domesticity of her question, "How was your day at work?"

Before the blonde could answer, Henry came bounding into the room. "Oh she was awesome," he grinned at his birth mother before pulling himself onto a stool beside her. "She reunited two kids from school with their missing father, Emma's a real hero!"

Regina listened as Henry told the story of Emma's day, a proud smile on her face. Her gaze turned to the blonde and her heart warmed at the sparkle she saw in the emerald green eyes as Emma watched her son excitedly recount their adventure. She knew who the children were from her days in the Enchanted Forest and she felt a small stab of guilt at the knowledge that she was the reason they'd been separate from their father when the curse was cast; but that feeling didn't last long as she watched her son and his birth mother happily interacting and found herself making a wish for the first time in many many years; that this new found happiness would actually survive.

* * *

 **a:n another short update but hope you enjoy. sorry for any mistakes and what not. not 100% happy with the confrontation between the lovely ladies Mal and Regina, but I intent to have more in the future..where the dragon really lets loose on our Queen about why she cast the curse etc. Thanks for the reviews and support**


	15. Puzzle Pieces

**Wow it's been so long. I'm an asshole. I have legit reasons but I won't bore you with them besides stating technical difficulties, university and just life in general. Not the greatest chapter but moving things along and will get into more exciting stuff next chapter, which I intend to do an update at least weekly.  
**

 **I Will For You – Paul McDonald & Nikki Reed, Beds Are Burning – Midnight Oil**

* * *

"Henry?" Regina glanced down at her phone reading the message from Graham requesting she meet him at his cabin. "I'm going out, you'll get yourself to school yes?" she called out to her son, collecting her jacket and keys on her way through the foyer.

"Yes mom," Henry made his way down the stairs quickly, wrapping his arms around his mother's waist. "Thank you for yesterday," he said quietly, pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek as she smiled down at him in response. The two of them had spent a lovely Sunday with Emma at the park, Regina having packed a picnic lunch and watched as the blonde had coached their son to kick a football the correct way.

"You're welcome my little Prince," her hand brushed the top of his head lovingly. "I have to go meet Graham, hopefully he has an update on our missing Charming." Henry's eyes lit up with excitement but before he even opened his mouth, his mother shut him down. "No you cannot come, you have school Henry. I promise I will fill you in this afternoon."

"But Moooom" he pleaded, attempting his version of puppy eyes. The taller brunette just laughed and shook her head as she opened the front door.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting Emma to believe in fairytales?"

Henry scowled and crossed his arms in a defensive stance, "Hey, I got her to reunite Hansel and Gretel with their dad"

"Yes you did" Regina smiled, "But that hasn't changed her opinion on the curse though has it?" Only receiving silence as an answer she laughed again, backing out the door slowly. "I'm doing my part Henry, you do yours" and with that she was gone.

"It's not a competition!" Henry called out even though he knew she couldn't hear him. A frown crept onto his face as he trudged back up to his room, a plan forming in his mind that he'd use to get Emma to believe…and he'd beat his mom to it.

* * *

A loud knock on the door had Graham darting across his living room to answer it, a smile crossing his face at the sight of Regina on the other side. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked as she stepped past him into the room.

"Just happy to see you" he shrugged, the smile growing even larger at the eye roll she gave him. "Coffee?"

"Thank you," she nodded as she glanced around the room. During the time Graham had bene cursed they'd never really spent time together anywhere that wasn't one of their offices or the diner. It was the first time she was seeing his place and everything about it was totally him. If there'd been any doubts about who cast the curse, looking at the accommodation granted to the Huntsman was telling that it was obviously someone who knew him well…and perhaps even cared for him. "You said in your message you had something?"

Graham hummed as he handed her the cup of coffee, motioning for her to take a seat. "Well I found the Prince."

"What?" the former Queen almost choked on the hot liquid that she'd sipped, "Where?"

"You're not gonna believe it," Graham laughed. "I guess Maleficent never heard the real story behind King George and his son, because that's exactly where I found him."

Regina's eyes widened in surprise, "He's with George Spencer?" At Graham's nod she frowned, "But how have we never seen him around town?"

The Huntsman shrugged, "From what I saw, it appeared that he was acting more like a slave around the house than a 'son'. Probably never leaves the property."

"Interesting," the Mayor sipped her coffee. So Snow's husband was on attorney Spencer's property on the outskirts of town, but Regina didn't understand why Maleficent had split him from Snow in the first place. As far as she was aware, the dragon had never really had a personal issue with the Princess.

"What are you going to do?" Graham asked, recognising the contemplative look on his friend's face.

"I'm not sure yet," Regina answered. "But whatever it is, first we need to get Emma elected as Sheriff."

The Huntsman smiled, "How did she react to that article the Genie wrote in the paper? Not happy I bet." The pointed 'duh' stare Regina shot his way had him laughing out loud. "Right, well I doubt he has a chance anyway. He has a habit of rubbing people the wrong way."

"Yes," Regina agreed whole heartedly, "But we still have to promote Emma as your replacement; a few good words into the ears of the townspeople from you should do the trick." Placing her mug on the table she got to her feet, brushing out the crinkles in her skirt. "I have to get to the office, what are you going to be doing with yourself?"

"Hiking"

She smiled at the answer, "Maybe when you've had enough of the forest you could help Emma out as Deputy."

"Maybe," Graham pulled her into his arms briefly before she slipped out the door. Raising his hand in a wave he watched as she drove off, leaving him alone to the silence of the woods.

* * *

"Well?" The grumpy blonde snapped impatiently as she watched Gold titter around with various objects in his shop.

"I told you this before dearie, the curse is weakening the more Miss Swan makes connections within this town. I cannot tell you any more than that." He turned to regard Maleficent with a smirk, "What did the Queen have to say when she saw you?"

"She wanted an explanation for the curse of course," Maleficent huffed. "Thanks for ruining the surprise by the way."

"You're welcome," he sneered. "And did you tell her?"

The blonde sorceress narrowed her eyes at him, "No. She doesn't need to know yet." Gold scoffed in disbelief. "I don't need her distracted by guilt right now, Regina needs to focus on helping the Saviour break the curse."

"Your loss is her fault, is it not?" he stated, "She should feel guilty."

"In a way," Maleficent answered, "but then so should you." At his questioning glance she elaborated. "You ruined her; you made her life miserable enough that your curse was the only way out. Had you never done that or given her that option, none of this would ever have happened."

"Be that as it may, I won't apologise" he growled.

"Don't be stupid Rumple," she sneered in response. "I wouldn't expect that from you."

"What is it you wanted dearie?" the man questioned, "I don't believe you came here for some chit chat."

Maleficent sniffed in disgust, "It's taking too long, I want Miss Swan to hurry up and fulfil her destiny."

"Besides giving up your own life you'll just have to wait for her to do it in her own time." Gold moved out from behind the counter and fixed the blonde with a nasty stare, "Now be a dear, and get out of my shop."

* * *

Regina sat at her desk lost in thought, the article about Emma from the previous week's paper spread out in front of her. A flash of anger and regret burned through her chest at the thought that she should have known that Sidney would do something like that. Her primary concern had been for Emma, having her past rehashed and thrown in her face in such a public way. Then the blonde had told her about the conversation about it with their son, and the fact that Henry had been affected too just made Sidney's actions even more deserving of her anger.

"Regina?" a voice broke through the Mayor's thoughts and surprised eyes shot up to see a shy smile on the face of Mary Margaret. "I'm sorry, I knocked but you didn't answer."

"It's okay dear," Regina motioned for her to sit down. "What are you doing here, shouldn't you be at school?"

Mary Margaret laughed, "Don't worry Madame Mayor, I got someone to cover for me." A perfectly sculpted eyebrow rose and a smile from the older woman encouraged her to continue. "I spoke to some people over the weekend about Emma, they've seen what she'd done for this town so far. Those kids being reunited with their dad, taking over for Graham the past few days and really stepping up for Henry." Most people had actually been indifferent to Emma's presence in the town so far, but when the pixie-haired teacher had mentioned the Mirror reporters name and intention to run for Sheriff, pretty much everyone had been more keen on the idea of Emma taking the title. " I don't think you have to worry about Mr. Glass becoming Sheriff, I'm pretty sure Emma has it in the bag."

Regina sighed with a sense of relief, feeling a little bit of pressure dissipate. "That is definitely good to know." She smiled at the thought of the look on Emma's face once she realises that people would actually choose her over someone else, that the town believed in her as Regina did. "Thank you," soulful brown eyes of the Queen met the gentle calm ones of the Princess seated across from her.

Mary-Margaret nodded in response and stood from her chair. "When are you going to hold the election anyway?"

Regina thought for a moment, "Probably Friday, gives us the week to promote Miss Swan some more. Graham said he'd talk to some people too."

"How is he?" at the questioning look aimed her way, she blushed slightly. " Graham, I haven't seen him since he stood down from his post. I can't explain it but I always felt a connection with him, I was just wondering if he's okay."

Regina's expression softened. She understood the teacher's meaning, it was hard not to care about Graham. He was such a kind soul and he'd risked everything to save her life back in the Enchanted Forest, a young girl he had no obligation to. "He's well, he's staying out in his cabin in the woods. I'm sure he'd love to have visitors if you have the time."

"Maybe." Mary-Margaret raised her hand in a mini wave and left the office. Regina leaned back in her chair, a smile on her face as the former bandit's words brought memories from her past with Graham, and inevitably Daniel to her mind.

 _"_ _Are you sure this is going to work?" Regina's whispered question broke the eerie silence of the forest. A grunt from her right almost made her jump on the spot before a warm hand reached out to grasp her own._

 _"_ _I know these lands better than anyone, I promise I won't let anything happen to the two of you." Graham's reassuring words washed over, his gentle smile settling the nerves in her belly. She'd grown up with this boy, he and Daniel were her closest friends and now he was risking his life to help them escape her mother._

 _Regina squeezed his hand in thanks as they waited side by side for the stable boy to meet them, tomorrow night was their night to leave and they were collecting the last of their things they'd need. "Graham, I need you to know how much this means to me. I know you've had to fend for yourself a lot and being on the run won't be anything new for you, but I worry about what will happen should we be caught. I don't want you punished for helping us."_

 _Her friend sighed softly before turning to her, his hands cupping her cheeks and making her smile at the familiar roughness of his skin. " Regina, everyone knows you and Daniel are everything to me. If I didn't leave here tomorrow with you, they'd only punish me to find out where you'd gone." His brown eyes bore into her, "At least this way we're all safe and get to stay together." A tear slipped down her cheek as she nodded in acceptance. "Plus I always spoke of travelling across this whole realm, I couldn't think of better company to do it in."_

 _Regina laughed, "I love you Graham."_

 _"_ _Love you too, Gina."_

The feel of her tears on her cheeks brought the Mayor back to reality. That night had been the last time they'd all been together, the night before her mother had murdered her lover and condemned her to a life of pain and misery. "But things are okay now," she reminded herself. Her mother was gone, she had a son who she loved more than anything, a girlfriend and now she had Graham.

The brunette reach for the phone and quickly dialled the station number, a smile on her face when Emma answered. "Deputy, how would you like it if I brought you lunch?" she stacked the papers on her desk as the blonde spoke, nodding her head as she mentally wrote down the lunch order. "Great, I'll stop by the diner and see you soon."

The Mayor grabbed her purse and left the office, failing to notice the tiny flashing red listening device cleverly hidden on the underside of her computer screen.


	16. Coming Clean

**here's another one, cause I felt inspired.**

 **Friction – Imagine Dragons, Suddenly – British India, The Fall – Imagine Dragons**

* * *

Sidney Glass stormed his way over to Gold's Pawn shop, fuming in anger. He'd listened through his cleverly planted device as that insipid school teacher had crushed his confidence, telling the Mayor that the town didn't think him good enough to be their Sheriff. _Well_ , he smiled smugly, _I'll show them._ He burst through the door, nearly throwing it off its hinges and earning a stern glare from the owner of the shop.

"Mr. Glass," Gold sneered, never overly keen on the Genie. "How can I help you?"

"I want to be Sheriff." The man said confidently, hands on his hips as he started pacing the small space in the room. "I need to show the town that I can do this. I need to show Regina I'm good enough for her."

 _Ah_ , the old man smirked. "And you want me to what?" Gold knew a good opportunity when it came storming through his door, and this right now was almost perfect. Miss Swan as Sheriff was just what this curse needed to break, the belief of the town in her position and their confidence in her would encourage her to figure out what was really going on in this town.

The love-struck Genie would do anything to be in the former Queen's good books, and Gold was struck with a genius plan on how to use him to create the perfect opportunity for Emma to step up. "Anything!" Sidney yelled, "Regina needs to see me as a hero, not that Swan woman."

Gold smiled, limping around the counter to place an unwanted arm around the shoulders of the reporter. " I believe I have a solution." Sidney glanced at him with curiosity, leaning closer as Gold spoke quietly in his ear. "Here's what you need to do…"

* * *

The tell-tale clap of his cane on tile flooring wasn't enough to draw attention to his entrance to the building if one is distracted with a more interesting task, Gold learnt, as he walked in on Emma and Regina connected in an amorous embrace and locked at the lips. "Well well well, the Evil Queen and the Saviour. How lovely."

The women jumped apart at the sounds of his voice, a blush covering the Deputy's cheeks instantly while a scowl appeared on her partner's. "Don't call her that," Emma growled in defence of the Mayor, as she straightened her clothing and sat behind her desk. She wasn't aware he knew about Henry's fascination with the fairy-tales and worried Regina might take offence to the title.

The pawnbroker smirked, "My apologies Miss Swan." He turned to Regina, "Might I have a word with the deputy alone?"

"Why?" her eyes narrowed at his request. Gold didn't respond, he just stared her silently long enough till she huffed with annoyance. "Fine, I'll wait outside."

Emma watched as the Mayor made her way out of the office, surprised that the woman had given in to this man so easily, especially after his rudeness. "What can I do for you, Mr. Gold?" she asked, turning her attention to the man in question.

"I heard about you running for the position of Sheriff against Storybrooke's own Sidney Glass, I thought I could offer you some advice."

Emma looked at him in disbelief, "Seriously?"

He simply shrugged, "I'm under the impression he is a man on a mission Miss Swan, a mission to win the heart of the woman he loves and that can be a dangerous thing." Resting his weight on his cane, he leaned towards her. "Mr. Glass wants our Mayor to see him as a hero and the position of Sheriff can do just that for him. In his mind anyway."

The Deputy remained silent for a moment, contemplating what he was saying. "Why are you telling me this?" she finally asked. "Why do I care if he wants the job to make Regina love him? Its not gonna happen."

"All I meant was that you may want to keep a close eye on Miss Mills until after the election, although after what I saw I doubt that will be an issue for you."

Emma leapt to her feet into what she hoped was an intimidating stance, "What the hell does that mean? You threatening her?"

Gold smirked as he started to back away, "Not me Miss Swan. As I said, Mr. Glass wants Regina to see him as a hero, who knows what he'll do to achieve that." He left Emma to ponder his words as he limped out of the station, passing an impatient Regina as he went. "Have a good afternoon, Your Majesty."

Regina said nothing as she watched him go, turning back to the door and gasping in surprise at finding Emma standing there watching her. "Emma," she breathed, "You scared me."

"Why do you let him talk to you like that?" the blonde asked stiffly, her emotions a little haywire from the conversation she'd just had. Gold had left her with the feeling that it was her duty to protect the Mayor, and as much as she wanted to, Emma wasn't sure she was capable. Her whole life she'd only had to really look out for herself and as much as she cared about Regina and obviously wouldn't want anything to happen to her…what business of it was hers to think she could actually protect her should Sidney try something. She wasn't a hero.

"Like what?" the brunette asked, a confused look on her face.

"You let him call you the Evil Queen and order you around, the badass Regina I've heard about doesn't get pushed around by old men with walking sticks."

Regina took a calming breathe in through her nose, "It's complicated, and he didn't order me around. He asked for privacy and I gave it to him."

"It's complicated?" the blonde Deputy scoffed, her feelings of insecurity muddling with her mind. "Everything in this town is complicated. You let your son call you the Evil Queen and let him go around telling everyone these ridiculous stories. You tell me you've done horrible things in your past and don't deserve me, but won't actually tell me anything." Emma's hands flew to her hair in exasperation. "How is Henry supposed to learn to grow out of this fairy-tale stage if his own mother doesn't call him or anyone else out on it?"

Regina frowned, "When did this become about Henry and fairy-tales?" When Emma didn't answer, she took a step toward her. "Emma what's going on?"

"Nothing. I just," the blonde stammered, realising she was attacking the brunette for no reason. "Nothing I'm sorry, he just unnerves me."

"Believe me, I know" Regina smiled softly. She watched as Emma's green eyes fluttered everywhere but at her. She sighed heavily, coming to terms that now might be the time to come clean to the blonde. "If you want to accompany me to my office, we can have a talk."

"A talk?" Emma asked nervously. Talks never end well when someone says they need to have a talk. The brunette laughed quietly at Emma's nerves, knowing where her thoughts went.

"You want to know about my past, it's probably time I tell you." She offered her hand to her girlfriend, a warmth flowing through her when the blonde's fingers intertwined with her own. Pulling her phone out she sent a quick text to Mary-Margaret asking if she could keep Henry after school while she and Emma worked late at her office.

She used the silence on the walk back as a way to sort out her thoughts, figuring out how she was going to go about telling Emma the truth. It was going to be hard, that's for sure. She wasn't a fool, she knew Emma most likely wouldn't believe anything she was about to hear. But if this relationship was going to work, if this curse was going to break…she'd have to start ripping off the band-aids of reality and open Emma's eyes.

Regina opened the door to her office, directing Emma to the couch as she took a minute to dismiss her secretary for the rest of the day. She took a seat next to the blonde, wringing her hands in her lap as her nerves started to get the better of her. "I don't know where to start," she laughed nervously.

Emma reached out to stop her fidgeting, "The beginning is usually a good place." She smiled reassuringly, her emerald green eyes shining with trust. Regina searched her face for an extended moment, before taking a breath.

"I guess it all started when I was a young girl. My mother was a cruel woman, nothing I ever did was good enough for her and she never hesitated to punish me to prove that point." Her brown eyes dropped, unable to maintain eye contact throughout this conversation. "I love my father very much, he is a kind and gentle man. But he is weak. He never stood up for me, never protected me from her. I used to get so angry about it, wondering why he never saw me as worthy of his defence, but it wasn't till I was much older that I realised he was never strong enough to do it. She was impossible."

Emma's heart broke a little bit with each story Regina recounted of her childhood. She herself had been deprived of a mother's love, but the parents she'd had were never hers by blood and so she imagined the betrayal Regina felt might have been worse than her own experiences. She frowned in confusion when she'd first heard Regina mention her mother's use of magic, but the brunette had swiftly told her not to interrupt and continued with her story. Emma reasoned she'd just have to wait till the end to ask her questions.

"It wasn't until I was a young teenager that I found someone who valued me as an actual person. His name was Daniel and he was our stable boy. We started off as friends, he taught me what it was like to have fun and how it felt to know someone cared about you. He was the one who introduced me to Graham as well." Regina's face had a sad smile on it, her eyes a faraway look as she recounted the most painful times of her life. "As we grew older, Daniel and I fell in love. But my mother would never have allowed approved and so we had to keep it a secret. It was all going to plan until one day, I rescued a little girl on a runaway horse and everything changed."

Emma shuddered a little as a dark expression appeared on the Mayor's face. She'd never seen someone look so sad and so fierce at the same time. "Her father proposed to me as a reward for saving her life and my mother accepted on my behalf."

"What?" Emma exclaimed, unable to keep her outrage contained. Regina snapped out of her daze and turned her glare onto the blonde beside her. The blonde had the decency to blush, and made a show of zipping her lips and throwing away the key.

"As I said, she accepted the proposal and it was announced I was to marry him. He was so much older than me and I obviously didn't love him, I didn't even know him. I was upset and ran to Daniel, I asked him to run away with me and marry me." Tears shone in her brown eyes, "And he said yes. I was stupid, I didn't check if I'd been followed and we were caught in the stables." Regina moved away a minuscule amount on the couch, and Emma tried not to let it bother her too much. "The girl, Snow, she caught us. I made her promise not to tell anyone but being the child that she was, my mother later manipulated her and found out. Graham had come up with an escape plan for the three of us to flee, but the night we planned to leave my mother approached us."

The brunette took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she continued to talk. "She pretended to support us, and as soon as she got close enough she killed Daniel. She ripped his heart out and crushed it in front of me. I was married to Snow's father soon after and I became Queen just as she'd always wanted."

Emma's mind spun as she listened to the brunette talk, _magic, crushing hearts and Queens_? Noticing the woman had fallen silent, the blonde managed to stutter out a question. "What happened after that?"

Brown eyes shot to hers in surprise; if anything she'd expected the blonde to be on her feet and out the door, not asking her to continue. Regina noticed a slightly blank look in Emma's eyes, perhaps the question had come out automatically as the blonde seemed to be in a little bit of shock. "I pretended to be happy with the marriage and with my life, but eventually that façade had to end and I had the King killed when Snow was older. She went on the run and I did horrible things to many innocent people in my thirst for revenge."

"Regina," Emma's breath caught in her throat. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying what Henry has been telling you is real. Those fairy-tale stories are real, the curse is real and I am the Evil Queen."

"No," the blonde yells and jumps to her feet. Unable to keep still she starts pacing across the small space in front of the couch, ripping her hand out of reach when Regina goes to grab it. "No, you are trying to drive me away. You decided that being with me isn't worth your time but instead of breaking up with me you're spinning me some insane story in the hopes of driving me away!"

"That's not it at all," Regina pleads. "Emma, I want to be with you." Her eyes follow Emma's pacing, debating about whether to approach the upset blonde or not. She knew that sharing her stories without Emma believing in the truth first would cause a bad reaction, but she'd felt like she had no choice. Her heart ached at the pain she felt, and the obvious distress she'd caused the blonde.

They'd only been together a few days and already they'd had more emotional breakdowns than she could count. Their relationship was moving so fast, they'd skated through their initial meeting and physical attraction to mutually agreeing on giving a relationship a try instead of ignoring all the signs. Regina knew there was only one real explanation for the connection she felt with Emma, the reason why she felt things so deeply and so intensely with the blonde and that scared her. But what scared her more, was the idea that they might not ever get to that point if the blonde refused to put her heart into all this and believe.

"Emma, I'm not lying." still no response. Then, "I'm pretty sure I'm falling in love with you."

The blonde froze in her place at the words, a warmth spreading through her chest at the sentiment but it was quickly chased away by panic and fear. "I have to go. I'm sorry I can't stay here," Emma muttered quickly before grabbing her coat and practically bolting from the room without sparing a glance at the other woman. Regina watched her go silently, waiting till the door had slammed shut before falling back on the couch in a pile of tears and heartbreak.

* * *

 **TBC. don't hate**


	17. Burning Love

**Wrong direction – British India, Only Place I Call Home – Every Avenue, Let It Burn - Red**

* * *

Tears clouded her vision as she made her way to the apartment she shared with Mary-Margaret, hoping the teacher would be home so she had someone to talk to.

"Emma, you're here" the sound of Henry's voice greeted her as she walked through the door, her eyes darting to his figure stretched out on the living room couch.

"Emma?" Mary-Margaret looked at her in confusion, "Why aren't you with Regina? She asked me to watch Henry cause the two of you were busy."

"I think she's trying to breakup with me," The Deputy mumbled, dragging herself onto a stool at the counter.

Her roommate looked at her in surprise, "What do you mean trying?"

"I mean," she looked over her shoulder suddenly, remembering the presence of her son only to find him watching her expectantly. "A little privacy kid?"

"No way," he shook his head. "You're talking about my mom; I'm entitled to stay."

Emma gave Mary-Margaret an exasperated look but only received a shrug in response. "Fine. She told me all these horrible childhood stories, and then said the curse and being the Evil Queen is all true." Henry smiled so brightly at her words, making her frown at him before turning back to her roommate. "That's crazy right?"

"Hey," Henry yelled at the use of the C word. "She's not crazy, she's being honest with you."

"Henry, I know you believe in those stories being real and that's okay because you're a kid. But Regina is a grown woman, using them as some excuse is –"

"She's not lying!" Henry interrupted her, "You're supposed to be the Saviour to end the curse and save us all. She was the Evil Queen and yet she's doing more good than you. And all you can say about it is that we're crazy."

"Henry," Mary-Margaret tried to calm him but it fell on deaf ears.

"She cares about you, why else would she have opened herself up like that." Henry's eyes suddenly looked red and full of tears, "She's told you the truth about her past so that you would trust her, because your relationship means everything to her. And you ran away."

"Kid, it's not that simple." Emma explained. "The things she talked about are impossible."

"Nothing is impossible Emma," Henry pleaded. "Think about it, everything that's happened since you got here. I know you feel it deep down, I've seen it in your eyes."

"Kid," Emma walked towards him slowly. "I'm sorry but I just can't pretend to believe in something that doesn't exist. Magic and fairy-tales aren't real."

Henry's eyes dropped to the floor as the tears started to floor. Mary-Margaret felt her heart ache at the sight and turned to Emma with a frown on her face. "Emma," she started, unsure how to continue. Something about this didn't sit right with her, but she didn't know why or how to tell the blonde.

"You're not the Saviour." The boy said angrily, wiping at the tears in his eyes. "You are just a coward and you don't deserve my mom." Henry cried out, spinning on his heel and running up the stairs to Emma's room. Both women watched him go, turning to each other with similar worried expressions on their faces.

They stood there in silence for a few minutes just watching each other before Emma let out a shuddering sigh. "There's something I didn't tell him," she whispered quietly, catching the curious look of the brunette teacher. "Regina, before I stormed out. She told me she thinks she's falling in love with me."

"Emma!" Mary-Margaret smacked her with the dishtowel in her hands. "And you ran away? How could you?"

"I know!" she cried into her hands, "I am a coward just like Henry says."

"Emma," the brunette rubbed her arms comfortingly. "Why did you run?"

The blonde huffed quietly, "Because she said all these unbelievable things that can't be true, and then she says that. What was I supposed to do?"

"Not that!" Mary-Margaret stepped back slightly at the dark look Emma aimed at her, "I just mean…look, you say you have a great lie detector inside of you. Tell me honestly, was Regina lying?"

Emma contemplated the question and the fact that the whole time the brunette had recounted her past, Emma's lie detector hadn't binged once. "Well, no but-"

"And when she was talking to you, the stories she told you. Did it sound like she was making it up?" Mary-Margaret cut her off.

"No," Emma answered, because not once while Regina had spoken did Emma get the feeling she was being deceived.

"Well there's your answer," the brunette stated firmly. "She was telling the truth."

Emma gawked at her, "You do realise what you're saying? That she's the Evil Queen, that this whole town is cursed and you're all fairy-tale characters!" When her roommate just nodded, she deadpanned, "That would mean you're my mother."

That got her a laugh, "Well you do have my chin," the brunette joked.

"What do I do?" Emma questioned, her mind spinning with the events of the day.

Mary-Margaret observed her for a moment before asking, "Do you love her?"

Emma bit in the automatic reply of no. Her brow creased as she really thought about her feelings for the Mayor, was what she felt love? She cared about her of course, and so far had enjoyed all their time together…even when they were fighting in the beginning. There was that spark she felt whenever she was around Regina, the pull towards her that she couldn't explain. The need to touch her, to hear her voice or see her smile. It was overwhelming at times and if the blonde was honest, it freaked her out at the idea that it could be love, so soon.

"I've only been in love once before and it felt nothing like this. It didn't end well either" Emma finally said, a sad look on her face.

"Regina isn't going to leave you pregnant and in jail, Emma" the brunette smiled.

Emma chuckled and shook her head, "She's already got one of those covered." The day Regina had Graham arrest her coming to mind, causing a smile to cross her face at how that day had turned out.

"Yeah," her roommate laughed with her. "That doesn't answer my question. Do you love her?"

Emma smiled shyly, a blush covering her cheeks slightly. "I think I might, but don't you think it's too soon? I mean, I only met her a couple weeks ago."

Mary-Margaret's lips quirked into a small smile, "When you know, you know. Doesn't matter how long or how little it's been. When you find someone you have that immediate connection with, I say reach out with both hands and grab hold, because if you lose it, who knows when you'll get it back." Her heart ached a little at her own words, an empty feeling inside of her tingled her mind as if she knew from experience what she was talking about and was missing it. She knew deep down she'd found her someone, but she couldn't think of who it was, where they were or what had happened.

The brunette smiled sadly when she caught the look of concern in Emma's eyes. "So," she brushed a hand over her face, hiding any evidence of tears that might have escaped. "What are you still doing here? The Regina I know won't wait forever." She said it with a smile to convey that while she knew that Regina actually probably would wait for Emma forever, the blonde shouldn't make her have too.

"Okay," Emma pushed away from the counter and walked towards the door. "Wish me luck," and with that she was out the door with a slam before the brunette could respond.

* * *

A frantic knock at her office door before it burst open startled the Mayor out of her daze, drawing her eyes away from the paperwork in front of her to the panting figure of Emma Swan standing in the doorway. "Emma?"

"I'm sorry," the blonde puffed out, "I shouldn't have just left like that before, I'm so sorry Regina."

The brunette's heart clenched painfully at her words before turning back to her work, "Nothing I'm not used too." Her tone was flat, and if Emma didn't know better it would've seemed as if Regina didn't care. "You can see yourself out now."

"Regina," Emma pleaded, "Please look at me." She waited until brown eyes eventually landed on her before she spoke again. "I'm sorry for not believing what you told me, I'm so used to people saying anything to get out of things with me that I projected my past onto my present. I shouldn't have said what I did, I'm just not used to people actually wanting to keep me."

Regina was silent for a moment, contemplating her next words. "I understand that, but you're not the only one with a bad past. I'd just told you every painful inch of mine, and you throw it back in my face." Emma's mouth opened to respond but the brunette wasn't finished. "I told you I love you, that I wanted to be with you. How many times do I have to say that before you actually believe me?"

The blonde's head dropped briefly in shame, "I do believe you."

"Do you?" Regina stood from her desk before rounding to stand closer to the Deputy, "Because it never feels like you do."

"I love you," Emma blurted out. Her eyes darting up to the surprised gaze of the woman in front of her. "I love you too," she said again.

"Emma," Regina breathed out heavily. Whatever she was going to say next was swallowed up by the lips suddenly pressing against hers, stealing her words and breath and every thought from her mind. Kissing Emma was a sensation Regina never wanted to get used too and she pressed herself more against the blonde's body as she felt a hand creep up and around her neck, holding her close.

Emma breathed in the scent of the woman in her arms, moaning slightly at how good it was to be so close to her again. She felt as if a weight had been lifted from her chest with the words she'd shared, and knowing the feeling was reciprocated only made it that much more pleasant.

When they eventually pulled apart, Emma pressed her forehead to Regina's, sharing a shy smile with the woman when their eyes met. "So," she chuckled lightly, enjoying the sparkle in Regina's eye at the sound.

"So?" the brunette questioned playfully, a smile on her face.

"Fairy-tales," Emma started. Regina looked momentarily worried but before she could pull back, Emma locked their hands together. "It's a lot for me to wrap my head around, everything you said today. But I think I can accept that you believe they're real."

"But you don't believe in them yourself?" the brunette quirked an eyebrow as Emma shook her head.

"I believe you believe in them."

"That isn't enough to break the curse Emma," Regina was confused at how Emma's logic even worked. If the blonde believed Regina was telling the truth about the curse, but only as far as it being the truth to Regina herself...did that mean she actually believed her or that she thought she was crazy and was accepting that delusion?

"I believe you, and Henry. Can't that be enough for now?" Emma asked, a pleading expression on her face. Regina just watched her for a moment before eventually nodding her agreement, _whatever works I suppose._

"Do you wanna get out of here?" the blonde asked after a quiet moment.

Regina nodded, pressing a gentle kiss against the pink lips in front of her before stepping away to grab her bag. "By the way," Emma rubbed her brow absentmindedly, "Do you know how Sidney even got my records for that paper last week? It was a sealed juvie file, that shouldn't be legal."

Directing the blonde from her office and turning off the lights behind them, Regina lead the way towards the exit of the building. "I don't know," she answered, "Although I'm sure you can bring that topic of illegal activity up in the debate tomorrow."

"Debate?" Emma stopped in tracks.

"Yes, Miss Swan" the Mayor laughed. "There's a debate tomorrow, between the candidates for Sheriff."

Emma groaned in protest, "why didn't you tell me?" She heard the brunette mumble something about being lazy and clearly not reading her emails, and shrugged at the pointed look she got. "On that topic, I didn't get to tell you about my conversation with Gold today."

Regina snorted, "Oh yes, how could I forget your budding little friendship with that man." With her back to the blonde, she missed the eye roll aimed her way. "Be careful Emma, that man can't be trusted."

"I don't trust him," Emma argued, stepping back as Regina reached forward to pull the exit door open. "It's just –"

A loud explosion cut off the rest of her words as she and Regina were flung backwards, a groan escaping her lips as she landed heavily on her back. "What the hell," she coughed out, eyes stinging from the smoke. _Regina!_ She sat up immediately, looking around for the other woman. The Mayor was trapped further down the stairs, a plank of wood from the shattered door on her lower leg.

"Regina," the blonde shuffled down to the brunette quickly, her heart hammering in her chest. Brown eyes fluttered open as Emma's hands pressed against her neck for a pulse. "C'mon Regina, we need to get out of here." Grabbing the object pinning the brunette down she flung it away quickly, offering her hands to the fallen woman to help her stand.

A startled gasp of pain left the brunette's mouth as she tried to stand, "Emma I can't get up, my ankle." Panic filled green eyes widened as the blonde looked from her girlfriend to the flames beginning to engulf the stairwell. "Emma, you need to go. Get yourself out of here"

"I'm not leaving you," she shook her head firmly, grasping Regina's cheeks in her hands. "I'll be right back. I promise." Emma took a deep breath before throwing herself through the flame filled doorway, hearing a scream of her name from behind her. Smoke burned her lungs and her eyes, blurring her vision but she kept on her course, knowing this was their only answer.

Regina kept her eyes trained on the flames that the blonde had disappeared through, her heart pounding so hard against her ribcage she feared it'd escape. _Emma wouldn't leave me here, would she?_ Tears formed slightly in her eyes at the thought, even though she'd told the blonde to safe herself. _Oh God, Henry!_ The thought of her little boy had a sob escaping from her chest before she could stop it.

A sudden burst of white mist clouded her vision and she coughed to clear her lungs, a sigh of relief escaping her lips as she caught sight of Emma through the smoke, a fire extinguisher in her hands. "Told you I wouldn't leave you," the blonde panted, wrapping her arm around Regina's waist and flinging the brunette's arm around her shoulder.

Regina just glanced at her thankfully as they limped their way out of the building, both women breaking into a couching fit as soon as they reached the fresh air. "Oh god," Emma gasped, lowering the Mayor to the ground softly. "Are you okay?" her hand brushed a soot covered cheek lovingly.

Regina wheezed, "Yes, thanks to you." The sound of sirens tore their eyes away from each other as they took in the huge crowd of spectators watching the building burn. Firefighters and the paramedics soon took control of the scene, and Emma was left to watch as they lead Regina away to treat her ankle and smoke inhalation.

"Emma!" the blonde turned at the sound of her name, pulling her own oxygen mask from her face as Henry flung himself into her arms. "We heard what happened, are you okay?" He glanced around, "Where's my mom?"

Emma glared at her roommate for bringing him to the fire over his shoulder, "We're fine Henry, your mom is right over there." She pointed out Regina to their son, watching as his shoulders slumped in relief.

"Did you do what you're saying you did?" Henry asked excitedly, "Did you really save my mom?"

Emma just shrugged, "I just did what any other person would do Henry, I wasn't going to leave her there."

Her son beamed up at her and in that moment, Emma was overwhelmed with the knowledge that he was proud of her. "I was wrong before; you are a great Saviour."

"He's right you know," Mary-Margaret commented after a moment of silence, watching as Henry ran off to excitedly speak to the firemen.

"Bout what?"

"You're a hero," the teacher smirked at the blonde's discomfort at the praise.

Emma scuffed her foot into the ground, "I'm not a hero."

"You're my hero," the words were whispered in her ear as familiar arms slipped around her waist, pulling her against a warm comfortable body. The blonde turned in the embrace and came face to face with Regina, a smile painted on her perfect lips.

"I love you," Emma said simply, as if that was the all the answer she had. Regina smiled then, a twinkle in her chocolate brown eyes.

"I love you too," she replied, pulling Emma into a passionate kiss that had Henry groaning in embarrassment when he turned to look at them.

"How's your ankle?"

Regina shrugged, "It's okay, nothing some ice and painkillers couldn't fix." She smiled up at the blonde for a few moments, "Take me home, Deputy?" she asked finally, intertwining their fingers as she leaned against her.

"It'd be my pleasure, Madame Mayor"


	18. Total Recall

**Run – Snow Patrol, The Last Time – Taylor Swift/Gary Lightbody**

* * *

Opening the door to her mansion, Regina was met with the cold air of silence. Only the feel of Emma's body pressed closely to her back reminded her that she wasn't alone. They'd sent Henry back to the loft with Mary-Margaret after all the excitement of the evening, the Mayor wanting some time to collect her thoughts on what had occurred at Town Hall.

"Would you like a drink?" she asked Emma, dropping her keys on the stand and removing her coat. When she received no answer she turned to see that Emma had left the foyer, a light on in the living room indicating her location. "Emma?" Regina could see the stress held in the blonde's shoulders as she turned to face her.

"Gold was right," Emma growled out. "If only I'd taken him seriously, you'd never have been in danger tonight."

"What are you talking about?" Regina asked, "What does Gold have to do with the fire?"

"He warned me earlier," the blonde replied. "That's why he came to the station this afternoon. He said Sidney was going to try something."

Regina snorted at that, "You can't be serious."

Emma glared, "The man's crazy Regina, he wants you to see him as a hero. That's why he wants to be Sheriff."

"And setting the fire, almost killing us does what exactly?"

"I don't know!" Emma threw her hands up, "I bet he was there, he was probably going to try to rescue you but I was there. He didn't expect that."

"Emma," Regina sighed _. That damned Genie_ , she thought darkly. What Emma was saying made sense, knowing how obsessed he was with her back in the Enchanted Forest. He'd tried to trap her into a life with him, only to have it backfire and lock himself in her mirrors forever.

"You almost died tonight," Emma stepped towards her quickly, her hands rising to cradle Regina's face. "I could've lost you," she whispered.

"But you didn't," the brunette replied, her arms around the slim waist in front of her, pulling their bodies flush against one another. "I'm right here," she whispered.

Emma lowered her mouth, seeking out Regina's lips. For a moment they just kissed languidly, enjoying the feel of being in each other's arms. A fire started to burn in Emma's belly as the kisses became more passionate and she took a step forward into Regina, backing them up against a wall. The brunette groaned into her mouth, the sound encouraging the blonde to press her body fully against her girlfriends. "Emma," Regina breathed out as the other woman abandoned her lips in favour of pressing kisses along her throat and down her neck.

"Mmmm," the blonde hummed into her skin, enjoying the slight shiver that ran through both their bodies. Her hands roamed Regina's torso, slowing as she reached the back of her thighs and she tugged gently.

"Upstairs," Regina managed to get out as she wrapped her legs around Emma's waist. Her fingers began to work on undoing the buttons of the blonde's shirt as the Deputy started in the direction of the stairs, leaving a trail of clothing behind them. If they'd bothered to look they would have noticed their clothing wasn't all they were leaving behind, a tell-tale trail of goldish dust-like particles following in their path to the master bedroom before disappearing.

* * *

Across town, another brunette was startled out of her sleep as a flash of white light invaded her dreams and clouded her vision. A searing pain had her crying out briefly before dissipating, leaving her cradling her head in confusion as an onslaught of images accompanied by memories invaded her mind.

"Oh my god," Mary-Margaret breathed out. "I remember." She was on her feet in an instant, teetering momentarily from dizziness before gaining her balance. "Emma," she gasped lightly as her roommate/daughter came to mind, then inevitably her teeth clenched as thoughts drifted to "Regina."

Memories from before the curse had her chest burning in anger at the realisation at where her daughter was in that very moment, but then the thought of the Regina she knew as the Mayor had her emotions conflicting. If she was being honest with herself, as Mary-Margaret she had felt almost affectionately about the Mayor. She knew that the woman in this town was not the same one from the Enchanted Forest, but Emma was her daughter and she knew what Regina was capable.

For definitely not the first time in her life, Snow didn't know how to feel about the woman she'd once known as her stepmother. Letting herself drop back onto her bed, she resigned herself to the fact that until she had her thoughts sorted out, it was in her best interest not to confront them tonight. _Oh_ , she remembered Henry suddenly, a blush covering her cheeks as she realised she'd almost forgotten the presence of her grandson upstairs.

 _Grandson_ , she smiled proudly as she quietly crept across the room and up the stairs to where he was sound asleep in his birth mother's bed. Watching him sleep Snow couldn't help but feel grateful for the wonderful way that Regina had brought him up. He was a smart, kind and incredibly selfless young man. Brushing a hand over his hair lovingly, she released a sigh before making her way back downstairs. There was no way she'd be getting any sleep tonight, not with all the things she needed to figure out.

A frown crossed her face as she realised the big thing missing from her life, "David!"

* * *

The early the next morning, a loud knocking roused Regina from her sleep with a growl. A glance at the blonde in the bed beside her replaced the scowl on her face with a content smile. She and Emma had spent most of the night exploring each other, everywhere. Brown eyes scanned over the body on display to her, a surge of heat running through her as she appreciated how truly sexy Emma was.

Another knock drew her from the naughty direction her thoughts had gone in and with one last glance at the sleeping Deputy, she threw back the covers with a sigh and left the bed. Grabbing her robe on the way out, she tiredly made her way down the stairs. Checking her reflection in the mirror, she gave a half-hearted attempt at taming her hair before hurrying to the door and yanking it open.

"Miss Blan-" her greeting was cut off as a fist connected heavily with the side of her jaw, causing two pain filled yells to break the silence of the day. Grabbing her face, the Mayor turned with a snarl towards the smaller woman who was cradling her hand to her chest but before she could say another word, arms were flung around her neck and she was pulled into a tight embrace.

Surprise coloured her features before realisation had her returning the hug with enthusiasm. "Snow?" she questioned, confident her former nemesis' memory had returned. A nod into her neck, followed by a sob was the only answer she received. A sigh of relief escaped the Mayor's chest as one of her hands began running up and down the other woman's back in comfort. "Henry?" she enquired, making out muffled words against her skin- something about dropping him off at school and a substitute taking over her class for the day.

Regina slowly dragged the still sobbing woman further into the house, shutting the door quietly before ushering Snow into her study. "How do you have your memories?" she seated the brunette on the couch, handing her some clean tissues.

"I don't know," Snow muttered, dabbing at her eyes. "I woke up during the night and they just hit me. This flash of white light, a major headache and my memories." She glanced at the Mayor, noticing for the first time her state of (almost) undress and a slight blush on dark cheeks. "Oh god, really Regina? She's my daughter!"

"Please," the former Queen sneered, "I don't need you to remind me, I'm perfectly aware of her heritage."

The pixie haired teacher glared slightly, "And yet you still slept with her."

"I know you haven't forgotten what's happened since the curse, Mary-Margaret" Regina emphasised her curse name, "So you very well know what I have with Emma is more than just a roll in the hay."

"I know," she whispered quietly. "I saw the way you two looked at each other, how you act together. I know it's more than sex." Regina said nothing in return, a little surprised Snow hadn't started punching her again. "I remembered last night and believe me, when I realised where Emma was I wanted to storm over here and save her from you."

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because," the former bandit sighed, "the day you came and talked to me at the loft kept flashing in my mind. You apologised Regina, you've never done that before. At the time as Mary-Margaret I believed you to be sincere and if I'm being honest, I still believe it."

"It was sincere" Regina promised, "I meant every word Snow."

"I know." Her former step-daughter smiled slightly, "I also realise you finally accepted my apology." Regina dropped her gaze feeling slightly uncomfortable with this conversation, and the lack of clothing she was wearing. "I am sorry Regina."

The Mayor squirmed in her seat, eyes everywhere but at the woman beside her. "Yes well. You're Emma's mother" was her only response, as if that was explanation enough. And to Snow, it was.

"Regina?" Emma's voice sounded through the house, muffled by the door but bringing a smile to the faces of both the brunettes in the room before Regina's turned to a frown.

"What?" Snow asked, confused at the change of mood.

"What are you going to say to her?" Regina panicked, "You can't just blurt out your Snow White and you're her long lost mother!"

"But that's the truth" Snow argued, rising from her seat and moving towards the door only to have Regina block her path. "What's the problem, I thought she believed you?"

"She says she does, but she doesn't really" the brunette shook her head. "I think it's weird enough for her girlfriend and son to be sprouting on about fairy-tales and curses but once her roommate and trusted confidante starts claiming to be her mother….." Regina trailed off raising her eyebrows, a _duh_ look on her face.

"Regina," Snow glared and tried to get past her to no avail.

"If you just shut up for now and don't say anything to her, I will tell you where David is" The former Queen resorted to blackmail, only feeling slightly guilty at putting Snow in the position to choose between her husband or long-lost daughter.

"Regina?" Emma's voice was closer now.

"How dare you" Snow hissed, clearly not happy with the ultimatum presented to her. "She's going to find out eventually Regina!"

"I know, but –"

"There you are," Emma grinned as she stuck her head through the door. "Oh, hey MM. Didn't realise we were expecting you" she glanced at the Mayor, noticing the frown on her girlfriend's face. "What's going on?" Neither of the brunettes said a word, both just staring each other down silently. "Oookkayy" Emma drawled, "Is this some curse thing I don't want to know about?"

"Yes," Regina said instantly, cutting off whatever Snow had been about to say. "Yes it is. Since you don't want to be a part of it right now, why don't you go get breakfast ready."

The blonde nodded and backed out of the room slowly, only stopping to turn when Mary-Margaret called her back. "Emma," her roommate started, the beginnings of tears in her brown eyes. "I'm sorry," she said quietly as her daughter watched her in confusion.

"For what?" Emma glanced to Regina in questioning, but the Mayor's eyes were on the other woman; a look of sympathy on her face.

"Everything."

Emma felt a pang of something in chest at the look on the teacher's face but she couldn't place what it was. The whole atmosphere of the room was getting to her, and so she did what she does best and walked out quickly.

Snow turned to Regina, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Where's my husband?"


	19. Tall Tales

**Butterfly – Bassnectar, Slumber - NeedtoBreathe**

* * *

The sound of someone sliding into the booth across from her had Maleficent tearing her eyes up from the paper on the table. "Regina," she smiled. "Quite the eventful night you had last night I hear."

"Excuse me?" The brunette was stunned, was it really that obvious what had occurred between her and Emma last night? Her cheeks flushed a little as her mind went back to what _exactly_ had happened, causing the blonde across from her to raise her eyebrows in interest.

"The fire" Mal snickered, "But if you have more interesting details to share, please do."

Regina rolled her eyes, partly at herself for misunderstanding but mostly at the nosey woman. "Yes, there was a mini explosion at the Hall…which I'm sure you've heard by now" she was rewarded with a nod of the head. "Emma got me out."

The blonde laughed, "Yes I heard that too, I'll bet that threw the old crank in your Genie's plans that's for sure."

Regina's eyes widened, "How did you know he was involved?" Emma had mentioned it the night before, and when she thought about it, it did make perfect sense…but that didn't explain how the dragon seemed to already know.

"I'm not a fool, dear" Mal smirked, throwing Regina's favourite word at her. At the glare she received, she shrugged with a laugh. "Rumple told me."

The former Queen huffed angrily, "Of course he did" the words ground out through clenched teeth. "I bet he was even involved."

"No doubt," Maleficent said in the tone of voice that Regina instantly understood to mean: _I know he was_. "Anyway, you have no need to worry about him in the future. I have taken care of it."

"What have you done with him?" a brow raised in interest. Regina was no idiot in thinking the blonde had done anything as a favour to her, they definitely weren't at the point of comfort again.

Maleficent grinned, "Well I put him where he won't easily be found." At the blank look Regina shot her she clarified. "He's somewhere safe I assure you, unharmed for now and out of trouble. I can't have him harming the Saviour in any way, I still need her."

 _And there it is_ , Regina scowled bitterly. _Her own selfish reason for 'helping' me out_.

"I think you'll find he has your little bookworm for company." The blonde continued, picking her nails in feigned boredom.

Regina just stared at her as the words sunk in. _Bookworm._ "Belle?" she whispered, forgetting all about the anger at Sidney that was aching to be released. In all the 28 years of the curse, she had not once spared a thought for the woman who she had kept locked away in her castle. "You brought her over?"

Mal shrugged nonchalantly, "She was in your possession so yes I did. Was I supposed to leave her to die?"

"Where is she?" Regina suddenly felt slightly overwhelmed with guilt that yes, without Mal's forward thinking, the woman in question would have likely remained trapped in her prison and died a slow, and probably painful death. The brunette cringed at that thought.

"Why do you care?"

Regina paused at the question, a snarky and angry retort dying in her throat as she thought about the validity of her friend's curiosity. In the past, she wouldn't have cared in the slightest what had happened to the woman. But that was before, and in this world "I'm not the Evil Queen anymore," Regina finally answered. "I've changed and I'm trying to make up for my past mistakes. Belle is one of them."

Maleficent eyed the Mayor with a slight smile on her face, "Yes well, it's best for now she stays where she is. I wouldn't want Rumple coming across her and taking revenge just yet, I still need you too."

"That's reassuring," Regina replied sarcastically, knowing full well that when the time did come to reunite the Dark One with his true love – he would be taking his revenge and she highly doubted that the sorceress across from her would do anything to deter him.

"Anyway, I doubt you interrupted my morning breakfast to chat about such pleasurable things," Mal quipped. "What can I do for you?"

Regina took the change of subject in stride, a little on edge about the topic she was about to bring up. She flicked her eyes over her companion warily before answering, "I want to know why we're here."

Maleficent guessing immediately what she was referring too, flipped the paper closed. "Now is not the time for that discussion, Your Majesty," her tone was ice cold.

"I deserve answers Mal," Regina argued. "You owe me that."

"I owe you nothing," the blonde suddenly seethed, her eyes flaring dangerously.

The former Queen cocked her head in a curious look, not the least bit fazed by the dragon lady's aggressiveness. After her talk that morning with Snow, her urgency to get answers about the curse had increased exponentially.

 _"_ _Where's my husband?"_

 _Regina sighed, "Graham found him on George Spencer's property. Apparently his curse identity is his son, or slave as Graham describes it." Snow opened her mouth to respond but Regina cute her off. "Snow, I need you to understand I didn't cast this curse."_

 _"_ _I know," the former princess replied quietly._

 _"_ _What, how?" Regina was confused, she'd been almost certain that Snow would be accusing her from the get-go._

 _"_ _I know the feel of your magic Regina," Snow sat on the couch again. "When the curse finally hit, it didn't feel like yours. That's how I knew." She glanced at the woman still standing, "Do you know who did it?"_

 _The Mayor took a minute to answer, a little stunned by Snow's confession. It had never crossed her mind that the bandit would know the feel of her magic, but it made sense. Regina smirked, she had been a victim of it many times. "_ _Maleficent," Regina eventually growled out in response to the question, watching the expression on Snow's face. The look of horror mixed with guilt caught her interest. "What do you know?" she asked, walking towards the couch._

 _"_ _Nothing," the pixie-haired brunette stuttered way too quickly to be an honest answer._

 _"_ _You're lying." Regina grabbed her hand, "You know why she did it." Snow didn't respond, a far away look in her eyes. "Snow," Regina squeezed her hand till the woman turned to face her. "Tell me," she requested._

 _"_ _I can't" Snow murmured, tears running down her cheeks. "Please don't make me." She suddenly fell forward into Regina's body, burying her face in a tanned neck as heart wrenching sobs broke out. Regina's arms tentatively came up around her shoulders in a comforting embrace._

What did you do Snow? _She wondered to herself, knowing that there was only one other person she could get the answers from now._

"What happened to you?" she asked the blonde quietly, remembering the emotional wreck Snow was when she'd tried to have this conversation with the woman. After receiving no answer, she took the chance to lean closer, her hand wrapping around that of her old friend gently. "Please Mal, I'm just trying to understand."

"Fine," Maleficent relented, tearing her hand from Regina's comforting grip. After a minute of silence, she took a breath and looked the brunette in the eyes. "I was pregnant, I had a hatchling." Regina's mouth dropped open comically, a look of surprise on her face. "I didn't want you to cast the curse because I wanted a good life for my child, so I went to Snow White and offered an alliance to stop you." The former Queen said nothing, still in shock about the news of her friend's baby. "She refused me, I was evil just like you and she wouldn't ally herself with darkness."

"What happened?" Regina asked, a feeling in her gut making her afraid of the answer. The dark look in the blonde's eyes at the mention of Snow White had her skin crawling, _was that how I used to look?_

"What do you think? I thought that if I was honest with her first and pull all the cards out on the table, no secrets, that maybe she'd trust me." The blonde growled, the wrinkles in her face drawing Regina's attention to how much she had aged. "She and her charming husband went behind my back, but their attempts to get the answers through her pure heart were refused."

"What?" Regina's brow crinkled in confusion. "Snow White is pure of heart," she said confidently.

"Hers maybe," Mal replied. "But the same couldn't be said for her unborn baby." She looked Regina straight in the eyes, "Your beloved Emma."

"But Emma is the Saviour," the brunette argued. "She is made of true love, she's not capable of darkness"

"Everyone is capable of darkness if given a chance," Maleficent snorted. "Snow White and her Prince Charming obviously panicked at the thought of their child being potentially dark, so they went to a sorcerer to get it removed."

"Is that even possible?" Regina asked, "I've never even heard of such a thing."

Maleficent shivered as the memories of what had occurred came to mind. "They had to transfer her potential for darkness into another vessel." The blonde watched the former Queen's face contort in confusion and then horror as the implication of her words settled in.

"They didn't" Regina whispered, "They….your baby?" Maleficent nodded. "How could she do that?" Regina asked, anger and shame overtaking her. "Your child was an innocent!"

"Not according to Snow," Maleficent replied sadly, the pain of her loss still fresh in her mind. Regina sat quietly across from her, not knowing what to say. Guilt began to eat at her, knowing it was her intention to cast the curse that caused her friend's pain.

"What happened to your child?" she asked eventually.

"I was told it got sucked through a portal," the blonde answered. "Into this world."

"Hence the curse," Regina stated, receiving a nod in response. "Who told you that?" Maleficent just gave her a knowing look and the brunette snorted. "Rumplestiltskin." Now it all made sense, why the curse had been cast without her and why Mal had been so absent from the town over the years. "You've been looking for it"

"Her," the blonde smiled slightly. "I've been looking for her." Regina nodded in understanding, of course the Imp would have shown the dragon proof her child was alive in another realm before she did his bidding. "But as you can see, I've had no success which is why I need the Saviour's help."

"And Emma is stuck here until the curse breaks," Regina nodded.

"That's right," the blonde agreed. "So, now it's my turn to ask questions. How long till that happens?"

The Mayor sat back in her seat, "I don't know." She ran a hand through her hair in frustration, "We've talked about my past and the curse, she believes that I think it's real but in her mind she probably thinks I'm a little crazy. Just like Henry."

"Well you just have to prove to her that you're not crazy."

"How?" Regina huffed, "I've tried. I told her about magic and being the Evil Queen, she just can't wrap her head around it."

"She's in denial" Mal smiled, "So we just have to make her face that it's actually real." The blonde cackled at the annoyed look on the brunette's face, "What's something she's always wanted Regina?"

The brunette shrugged, "To belong somewhere." Looking down at her hands she fiddled with them nervously, "To be loved, to have a family."

"And she can have all of that, once the curse breaks." Maleficent sipped her coffee slowly, "I think we need to show her some magic."

"There's no magic here Mal," Regina glared, "Otherwise I would've tried that."

The blonde just smirked, "I think it's time we pay a visit to an old friend of yours." At the confused look she got from the brunette her smirk grew, "A man with an obsession with hats.."

"You brought Jefferson here?" Regina growled, "The man hates me!"

"Rightly so," the blonde stated. "You separated him from his child Regina, that's not something to be taken lightly."

The brunette bristled, "Exactly, what makes you think he'd help us now?"

Mal just shrugged, "We're his only way to getting his daughter back." She dropped some notes on the table to cover her breakfast before standing from the booth. "Coming?"

* * *

Snow lay on her stomach in the long grass beside Graham, craning her neck to get a better look at the house where her husband was. "What?" she whispered in annoyance, sick of the feeling of Graham's eyes on her for the past ten minutes.

"Just wondering why you seem so calm about everything," he replied with a smirk. "I would've thought you'd have your hands around Regina's neck the minute your memories came back."

Rolling her eyes, she turned to face the Huntsman, "Believe me I was tempted at first."

"But?" he asked curiously. Regina had called and explained the situation to him, his surprise at Snow's explanation at how she knew Regina hadn't cast the curse mirrored the Queen's. He still didn't understand why the former Princess seemed so okay with the fact that her daughter was in love with the Evil Queen.

"As much as I wish Emma had fallen for someone else, it makes sense to me" Snow explained, rolling onto her back and looking up at the sky. "Emma's had to go her whole life feeling like she wasn't good enough for anyone, that she was unloved and unwanted. Regina loves more passionately than anyone else I know, there won't ever be a day where Emma feels like that again." She closed her eyes briefly, "Regina and I had our differences in the past." Graham snorted, causing her to elbow him in the ribs with a smile. "But she didn't cast the curse because she was ready to move on. I can bet more than anything if she had a choice she wouldn't have fallen for my daughter either, but fate's funny like that." The brunette sighed and sat up, "I've seen her change since we were all brought to Storybrooke, even more since Emma arrived. I'm ready to put the past behind us, to move on. I won't let my mistakes get in the way of my daughter's happiness."

Graham observed her for a quiet moment before reaching over and squeezing her hand, "I understand."

"Plus, I'm almost certain they are each other's true love."

He turned to her surprised, "Then why hasn't the curse broken?" he wasn't well versed in the knowledge of magic or True Love, having only ever heard snippets during his time in the Enchanted Forest with the Queen.

"Because even though they love each other, Emma doesn't truly believe the Evil Queen is a part of Regina and until she does, she doesn't actually accept it." Snow explained, "To share true love's kiss they both have to know and accept all parts of each other, it won't work until Emma believes."

"Great," Graham rolled his eyes. "Like that's going to happen anytime soon."

Snow smiled, "It will happen when the time is right. It's her destiny."

Graham laughed, "You do realise that there are two people within this town who are very eager for Emma to break the curse ASAP, regardless of whether she is ready or not?" The confused look Snow gave him had him mumbling under his breath. "Forget it, lets just focus on David."

The two brunettes diverted their attention back to the house, a smile breaking out on Snow's face within minutes as the figure of her husband emerged from the building. "There he is" she whispered, a frown replacing the smile when she noticed how much weight he'd lost.

"What's the plan?" Graham asked, a glance at the woman when she said nothing. "Seriously?" he said in disbelief when she bit her lip in embarrassment, "You didn't plan anything?"

"I just wanted to see him" Snow protested, "I didn't really think much past that." She watched as David moved around the property, gardening tools in his hands. "Why does he stay here?"

"I have to assume George in this life is as horrible as in the past," Graham replied. "There's something keeping him here that's for sure." He turned to Snow, "Why don't you go talk to him?"

Her eyes widened in surprise, "Graham he won't even know who I am."

The Huntsman shrugged, "No harm in trying. Maybe you could convince him to leave with you?"

"And go where?"

"I don't know Mary-Margaret!" he growled, "Snow, whatever. Just you wanted him back, and there he is. Take him to Regina's, George won't look for her there"

"Fine" she huffed, getting to her feet she made her way across the grounds quickly. She cleared her throat loudly, almost laughing when he glanced up at her in surprise.

"Can I help you?" he asked, confusion and a little bit of fear on his face.

"I wanted to introduce myself, I'm Mary-Margaret." Snow watched his face for any sign of recognition and tried to stop the feelings of premature excitement at the familiar look in his eyes.

"David," he responded. "What are you doing here? No one comes here."

"I've never seen you around town," she avoided the question. "Do you live here with your father?"

"He's not my father," David growled out, his eyes darkening slightly. Snow looked at him in surprise, causing him to elaborate. "I just stay here." His eyes ran over her figure, a tingling on his skin at her familiarity surprising him. He stepped towards her slightly, as if something was pulling them together. "Do I know you?"

She smiled, "I don't know, do you?"

He shook his head, "You seem so familiar."

"Would you like to come with me?" she asked, "Get a coffee in town, and talk maybe?"

"I can't" David said immediately, a pang of regret hitting him hard. He wanted more than anything to go with this woman, something about her called to him. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, the only woman he'd ever seen for a long time. "I want too though," he whispered.

Snow held a hand out to him, wishing more than anything that he'd take it. "Come with me"

"I can't" David shook his head sadly, "My mother."

 _What?!_ That surprised Snow. "What about your mother?" she asked carefully, knowing full well that David's mother had passed away years long before the curse, back in the Enchanted Forest.

"He'll hurt her if I leave," he wasn't sure why he was telling her this. He'd already broken the rules by speaking with her, but he felt like he could trust her. Like he knew her, even though he was sure he'd never see this woman before in his life.

"He can't hurt your mother David, trust me" Snow's voice was confident but on the inside she was tearing apart with anxiety. Surely he would ask where she was or why Snow wouldn't let him return to this house. This was going to be more difficult than she anticipated, she was sure of it.

David looked at her for a few long minutes, his eyes searching hers - boring into her in such an intimate way that Snow shivered with nerves and excitement, glad that it was her husband causing this reaction. He knew he shouldn't leave, but there was just something about this woman that he trusted. "Okay," he finally agreed, looking back towards the house in slight hesitation before turning back to smile at her gently. He dropped the tools where he stood, his hand sliding into hers that was still extended out to him.

Both of them shivered at the contact, a smile gracing both their features. Snow finally happy to have her husband where she knew he was safe, and David feeling as if something was falling into place for the first time.

"Come," she pulled him towards the hill were Graham waited. "I have some people for you to meet."


	20. Sheriff Swan

**Beside You – Marianas Trench**

* * *

Emma Swan sat at her desk deep in thought, stabbing a pen into a pile of scrap paper in her frustration. Her morning search for the Mirror reporter had come up empty, Sidney Glass was nowhere to be found and Emma was fuming. She had no evidence it was him, but Gold had pretty much implied the man would try something…and then the fire happened. There was also the way he'd tried to get her out of running for Sheriff with that news story of her prison stint, and Ruby had gabbed away the other day about how obsessed he'd always seemed with Storybrooke's Mayor.

That was just too much of a coincidence for the blonde, she knew in her gut that the love-struck man was behind it. _But how to prove it?_ She wondered, _and where the hell is he?_

"Hey girl," Ruby's voice reached her ears before the lanky brunette walked around the corner into the office. "Want some lunch?" she held up a bag from Granny's, coffee in her other hand.

Emma smiled, "I appreciate that Ruby, but I think I'm meeting Regina."

"I'd love to say, oh I see how it is, choosing Madame Mayor over me" the waitress smirked, "But she's actually the one that sent me." Emma shot her a confused look. "She was in the diner earlier, with that older blonde lady. She told me to bring you lunch, and sorry she couldn't make your lunch date."

"Oh," Emma frowned. The last she'd seen the blonde was at the Mansion the previous weekend, and the vibe she'd gotten from the woman was anything but friendly. Weirdly though, now that she thought about it, Regina hadn't mentioned anything about her after the confrontation in the house.

"Yeah," Ruby sunk into a chair at the desk and opened the lunch bag, a smile on her face as the smell of fries wafted out. "They have town business to attend too."

"Town business?" Emma asked, moving over to the food and helping herself to a burger. The brunette nodded, unable to speak as her mouth was stuffed with food. The Deputy just rolled her eyes and laughed, "Take your time, its fine."

After a few minutes of eating and silence, Ruby finally answered her questions. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure that chick is the real Mayor, you know, since Regina's only interim or whatever." Emma's eyes bugged out in surprise, she'd honestly forgotten that little fact.

"So does that make Regina not Mayor since she's here?"

The waitress looked confused, "You know I'm not really sure. Regina's just always had the gig as long as I remember, I think there has to be something official for it to be handed back. But I reckon your lady's just gonna keep the job, she's had it forever and she's great at it."

"Right," Emma mumbled distractedly. Something about that felt off to her, but before she could linger on it long, Ruby slugged her in the arm. "Oww" Emma glared, "Was that necessary?"

Ruby shrugged with a smirk, "Wanna go get a drink after work today? I'm sure you have lots to share."

"What are you getting at?" Emma laughed, she'd come to enjoy the brunette's company over the few weeks she'd been around. In the mornings she and Ruby would often have little chats, and whenever Emma found herself alone for lunch she'd go to the diner and sit at the counter, the brunette making a good lunchtime companion.

"Nothing," Ruby smirked slyly. "Just that I could've sworn I saw a hickey on Regina's collar bone this morning," Emma balked, "And she blushed when she said you'd skipped breakfast, her reason for telling me to give you a good feed for lunch."

Emma felt her cheeks warm in her own blush, a spark of content in her chest at the knowledge that she now had someone who was concerned about her health, concerned about her.

"Aww sweetie," Ruby grinned, "You got it bad."

"Shut up," the blonde hid her face in her hands. Before she could respond to the invitation to drinks, the sound of footsteps entering the station had her head shooting up to see who was there. A man in an expensive looking suit and a bored expression on his face stood next to entrance to the Sheriff's office.

"Miss Swan I presume?" his voice was gruff, unfriendly. Emma nodded. "I have come from a town council meeting, it seems that after your heroism last night and the absence of Mr Glass from his interview with the board this morning, you have been appointed the new Sheriff of Storybrooke." He opened his briefcase and pulled out a stack of employment forms. "Fill these out and hand them back to the Mayor's office," he walked over to dump the papers on her desk and reached into his pocket, pulling out the gold Sherriff shield. "Congratulations, Sheriff Swan."

Emma fumbled the badge in her hands, "Thanks." The man nodded and turned to leave, "Wait," Emma called out after him, waiting till he was facing her again. "I'm sorry but I didn't catch your name."

The man just smirked at her and walked out, leaving Emma staring after him with a glare on her face. "You know him?" she asked Ruby over her shoulder.

"Albert Spencer," the brunette replied with a shiver. "Not the nicest guy, gives me the creeps."

Emma laughed, "Can't understand why" sarcasm dripping in her words.

Ruby watched as the blonde lifted the shield up for a closer look, a faint smile evident on her face. The way Emma's stance straightened the moment it was in her hands was telling, this badge represented more than just a job to her. "Sheriff?"

Emma grinned, "Ruby?"

"Can I ask a favour?" the brunette asked, at Emma's nod she continued with her request. "So Granny's been driving me up the wall at the diner lately and since Graham's just ditched the department, reckon you got space for a new Deputy?"

The new Sheriff glanced around the empty office, while Storybrooke did have a pretty low crime rate there was probably a good chance they'd need a second officer at some point. "I'll put in a request with the Mayor," she grinned at the eye roll she received, "But I don't see why it should be an issue."

"Awesome!" Ruby clapped her hands and got to her feet, pulling Emma into a swift hug. "So, drinks tonight?"

"Sure"

Ruby smiled, "Great." The lanky girl started skipping out the office but abruptly stopped when she almost ran into someone. "Ooops, sorry Henry, didn't see you there." She ruffled the boy's hair quickly, and darted out with a laugh at his yelled protests.

"What are you doing here Henry?" Emma checked her watch, "Shouldn't you still be at school?" She got a shrug as her answer, watching as he dropped his schoolbag to the floor and flinging himself into a chair. "What's going on kid?"

"Everyone's talking about last night, how you saved my mom," he smiled, "You really are a hero"

She sighed, leaning back in her chair and fixing him with a stare. "Henry, I just did what any good person would do." Then she smiled softly, "I couldn't leave her."

The small brunette cocked his head to the side as he observed his birth mother for a moment, "Do you love her?"

"Is it a problem if I do?"

"Nope," the boy grinned, "It's poetic." At her blank stare he laughed, "The Saviour and the Evil Queen, it's perfect." Then he frowned, "Though she's not really evil anymore, so I suppose it's just the Queen."

"Just the Queen, huh" she laughed, "Geez kid don't sound so thrilled about being royalty or anything."

"Well, you're a princess so I'm already a prince" he said smugly, "does that mean you believe us?" a hopeful look on his face.

Emma hesitated, she didn't really know what to say. She was so sure that Regina and Henry were just pulling her leg, a joke that would eventually end, but this morning something had seemed different. The talk with Regina in her office before the fire had shifted something within her, and then the look on Mary-Margaret's face that morning had made her heart ache. It seemed so apologetic, so heartbroken…so maternal.

She shook her head, "I don't know Henry."

He took her answer in stride, "That's okay." Leaning closer towards her, his small hand slipped inside her own and gave it a comforting squeeze. "Can I stay here till I have to go home? Mom's not at her office."

Emma frowned, "How do you know?"

"I checked."

"Oh I see," she laughed, giving him a light shove. "I wasn't your first choice to visit." The little brunette just shrugged and she nodded. "Why'd you leave school anyways?"

"Half day," the kid responded, pulling his homework from his backpack. "Mom must've forgot, she usually takes the afternoon off and we hangout."

"Well sorry you're stuck with me kid."

"You're sort of my mom too," he smiled, "so it's okay." Emma couldn't stop the wide smile or the flutter of her heart at his words.

"I guess I am" she whispered quietly enough that he didn't hear, watching as his attention became focused on his work. The knowledge that Regina had raised him so well warmed her insides, but still left her feeling more than a little guilty that she had given him up. Her whole life she'd wanted to find her own parents, not even sure she'd be able to forgive them for what they did to her and yet, she wished more than anything to know how Henry really felt about her putting him up for adoption.

Pulling her phone out she sent a quick text to the Mayor, informing her of Henry's whereabouts and asking the brunette of her own, before pulling her own paperwork over the desk in front of her.

* * *

Regina's phone beeped loudly, startling both herself and the frowning blonde beside her. "Sorry," she mumbled, rushing out a response to her girlfriend before putting it away. "I'm not sure you gave him a big enough house" sarcasm laced her tone as her gaze wandered over the beautiful white building they stood before.

It had taken some time for them to find the address among all the town records, Maleficent not having remembered where he lived and Regina having not even realised he was in her town. The drive out here had been tense, the Mayor still reeling from the news her friend had shared with her and unable to keep herself from glancing over to the blonde passenger in her car.

That had pissed the dragon lady off, causing them to pull over and scream at each other before coming to the realisation that keeping all their anger and pain inside would just do them more harm than good. The brunette felt like she couldn't apologise enough, and Maleficent told her that even though she wasn't directly responsible for the fate of her child…it would take some time for her to learn how to forgive the former Queen. "I know you are sorry Regina," Mal had sighed, "and I don't hate you any longer, but for now, let's just focus on the task ahead of us, yes?" Regina had sadly agreed, her guilt still weighing her down but she pushed it to the back of her mind as they pulled up in the driveway of the house they were looking for.

Maleficent shrugged, "He'd never done anything to me the past." She motioned for the brunette to mount the stairs ahead of her, watching as Regina hesitantly rapped her knuckles on the solid wood.

"Too bad I can't say the same for me," the Mayor glared, rethinking back to the time when Jefferson had led her astray and betrayed her. Leaving him in wonderland was her payback for the pain he'd caused, but she couldn't say it was something she didn't…mildly, regret.

The door to the house swung open and the women shared a look of surprise when no one was on the other side. "Well," Regina stepped across the threshold, "Let's get this over with." She felt Maleficent close behind her, "Do you think he is home?"

"I guess we'll find out," the blonde said quietly. She followed the brunette as they slowly made their way further in to the house, so far seeing no sign of the man they were looking for. "Jefferson?" she suddenly called out, a smirk crossing her face as Regina whipped around with an angry snarl.

"What are you doing?"

"Letting him know we're here?" she shot the brunette a quizzical look, not entirely sure what her problem was. The Mayor turned away, an uncomfortable feeling tingling down her spine.

"I don't like this," she whispered.

"Nor should you," a deep voice said, accompanied with a thump from behind her and she turned on her heel quickly, catching an unconscious Maleficent in her arms.

"Jefferson," she gasped out just before a grimace covered his face and she saw the swing of an incoming bat. She could do nothing to stop the impact, her eyes rolling back in her head and she fell to the floor, taking the blonde down with her as the world faded to black.


	21. Lost

**Sorry its been more then a week, had a lot going on! Thanks to all who review and let me know what's going on in your thoughts towards this! Means a lot!  
To my dear guest, you're funny =]**

 **Lost Cause- Imagine Dragons, Dark Matter – Andrew Belle**

* * *

"Geez, slow down Rubes," Emma laughed as another beer slid across the table into her waiting hand. "It's barely even 5 o'clock." It had only been just over an hour since she'd dropped Henry at the mansion and made her way to the Rabbit Hole where she found the lanky brunette already waiting with drinks on hand.

"Slow down?" the waitress grinned, "It's only our third, the nights just starting!"

The newly appointed Sheriff laughed they clanked their bottles together in toast. "To Sheriff Swan" Ruby yelled, gaining the attention of other bar patrons who raised their classes in salute before turning away. "So," the brunette moved her chair closer to Emma's, "You and the Mayor huh?" Her eyebrows started waggling in a suggestive way, "How'd that happen?"

Emma shrugged, "How every relationship happens; we met, there was tension, we fought, we made up and then-"

"Then you really _made up_ " Ruby interrupted, "Juice details please."

"It wasn't like that," Emma defended. "It was in the best interest of Henry to get along at first and then everything kind of fell into place after that. As much as I didn't want to stay away from her, I couldn't have helped it even if I had wanted too. I'm drawn to her, we're connected."

Ruby smiled softly, "I'm glad for you Em. Really. Regina seems…. alright." She couldn't say nice, because she honestly hadn't had that much interaction with the woman, but from a distance she couldn't find any major faults with her.

"Alright," the blonde laughed. "She's more than alright, she's perfect."

"You love her" Ruby stated, finding her answer in Emma's blush and averted gaze. "Well," she raised her almost empty bottle to Emma's again, "to true love!" as their drinks clinked, the brunette was struck with a vision of a long-haired Mary-Margaret in a wedding dress and whispering the words 'true love is the most powerful magic of all'.

"Ruby?" Emma shook the brunette gently, noticing the far away look in her eyes. She waited until the woman's focus was back on her before asking "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said quietly, not really understanding what had happened. "Yeah I'm fine." She saw concern in the emerald green eyes and forced a smile onto her face. "I think your phone is buzzing," she said out of nowhere.

The blonde frowned and reached into her pocket, "How on earth did you hear that above all this noise?" she asked, before her eyes widened as she noticed the missed calls from Henry and Mary-Margaret. The phone started ringing again before she could worry and she pressed it to her ear quickly, "Mary-Margaret, what's wrong?"

"Finally Emma, why haven't you been answering your phone?" her roommate demanded, "Henry and I have been calling you for ages."

"I'm sorry," the blonde muttered, motioning to the brunette across from her she was moving somewhere quieter to take the call. "I'm at the Rabbit Hole and didn't hear the calls, what's up?"

Mary-Margaret went quiet for a moment and Emma could hear the hesitation in her voice, "I'm at Regina's place Emma, Henry called me when she never came home."

"I'm on my way," the Sheriff hung up and quickly made her way back to the table. "I have to go," she explained to the confused waitress, "Regina's missing."

"I'll come with you," Ruby jumped up, "I want to help."

Emma shot her friend a grateful smile as they practically ran out to the bug, jumping behind the wheel she was relieved she hadn't got through much of her drink. As she sped towards the Mansion on Mifflin St, she couldn't help the feeling of dread entering her system at the thought of something happening to Regina.

* * *

"..but you know what I don't understand, is why you're helping her. It is your curse after all." Jefferson's voice greeted Regina's ears as she made her way into consciousness. A groan escaped her lips, pulling the mans attention from antagonising the blonde beside her. "Ah, your Majesty, how kind of you to finally join us."

Brown eyes fluttered open slowly, her gaze darting around taking in their surroundings. They were clearly still in his house but the Mad Hatter had taken it upon himself to tie both women to chairs, seated side by side as he stood before them. Regina turned towards Maleficent, wincing as the movement caused pain to shoot up her neck into her skull. The Mayor looked over her companion, besides the streak of blood on her face she looked to be in one piece.

"Why are you doing this?" her voice croaked as she turned back to their captor.

"Don't act like you don't know, Regina" Jefferson glared, "I want what you stole from me." He grabbed her roughly by the throat, "I want my daughter back."

Regina couldn't breathe, his tight grip cutting off her windpipe. "Why do you think we're here, you stupid man," Maleficent scoffed from beside her. She watched as he released Regina's neck and the Mayor immediately gasped for air, coughing violently. It had been a long time since someone had put their hands on her like that, anyone that tried had regretted it instantly and died a very violent death. Her fingers twitched with anger, wishing more than anything for her magic and the ability to skin the man alive.

"I already told you we want to break the curse, and for that we need your help. Once we succeed, your daughter would be with you again," Mal continued. The look on Jefferson's face didn't do much for her confidence at all, it would take a lot for this man to agree to help them.

"You cast this curse Maleficent," Jefferson glared. "You can rewrite it." His seemed so confident in the blonde's ability to manipulate the curse again, but little did he know –

"I can't do that," Maleficent argued. "This world has no magic."

Jefferson snarled in anger, grabbing the small table beside him and flipping it against the wall in frustration. With his back turned, the captured women glanced at each other in uncertainty. Neither really feared for their lives quite yet, past experiences with the Hatter had proven he was not a man who killed…but that was before, and they'd never seen him so angry.

"Jefferson," Regina's voice caused him to turn around. "If you agree to work with us, we all benefit from this. We get the curse broken, and you get Grace back."

"Or," he growled, "I kill her, the curse breaks and I get my Grace back either way." He motioned towards the blonde whose eye's widened in surprise. "There's no need for me to help you, the two women that separated me from my daughter in the first place."

As he advanced on the restrained woman, Regina's heart raced inside her chest. "It wasn't her fault Jefferson; she didn't know about Grace when she cast the curse." The brunette blurted out as he grabbed Maleficent roughly. "She would never have separated you from your child on purpose."

Jefferson looked down at the woman in his grip, "She's evil, just like you. As if she cares about another person's child."

"I had a child of my own," Maleficent breathed out, struggling against his hold on her. "Stolen away from me by another, I know how you feel Jefferson." He looked away, unsure whether to believe her. "It feels like so much of you is missing, torn away in the most painful way and nothing in the world can make it better. But at least you know your child is safe and cared for." Maleficent struggled with the words, "I don't know where my child is, whether she's okay or if I'll ever see her again." A tear escaped her eye, tracking its way down her cheek. "That's why I cast this curse, why you can't kill me. My child is out there Jefferson."

His eyes glanced down at her words. The anger in him warned him about their lies and deceit, but he saw the truth in her words. The reality of her pain. He let out a frustrated growl, releasing his grip on her. "That doesn't explain why I shouldn't kill you, Regina." He turned in her direction but didn't move any closer. "You left me in Wonderland, you kept me from my child before any curse did."

"Need I remind you," The brunette growled out, "Of your deceit first." Her eyes burned into his, watching as realisation hit him. She knew about his role in Rumple's manipulation of her, the part he played in crushing her hopes of being reunited with Daniel.

Jefferson said nothing, his gaze never leaving hers. "No one is killing anyone," Maleficent spoke up after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, watching as both the Mayor and the Hatter jolted in surprise at her voice. "Will you help us or not?"

The man stepped back and dropped into an empty chair across from the two ladies. A shaky hand ran over his face before disappearing into his hair. "How?" he asked, "You said there was no magic."

"And that's why we need you" Regina answered.

"My hat." Both women nodded. "But I still don't understand, without magic it won't work."

"How about a magical object?" Regina asked, drawing a questioning eyebrow from Maleficent. "You brought almost all my magical belongings over Mal, remember?"

"Ah, yes" the blonde smiled softly.

"Alright, so a magical object and the hat and then what?" Jefferson questioned, still not understanding their plan.

"Then we show the Saviour, she believes and badda bing badda boom, curse over." The blonde explained, before tilting her head to the side. "How about some hospitality Hatter, care to untie us?" Her sassy attitude coming back to cover her embarrassment of showing weakness to the crazy man.

"Not yet," he replied. "If I decide to help you, when would we be doing this?"

"If you don't release us this minute, we won't be doing it anytime soon," Regina cut in before Maleficent could answer him. "I can guarantee Emma is on her way to find me right about now and if she sees what you've done to us, there's no way she won't throw you in jail. Then where will we be?"

Jefferson glared, but flicked out a pocket knife regardless. "Fine," he grumbled as he proceeded to free them from their bindings. "You and the Saviour huh?" he commented, smirking as Regina glared while rubbing her sore wrists. "I wonder what her mother would say."

"Snow is fine with it actually," it was Regina's turn to smirk at the surprise on his face. "Now, meet us at my house in two days, bring your hat."

"Why two days?"

"I need some time to find a magical object" Regina told him, turning to offer a hand up to the still seated blonde. "My house, two days."

Jefferson nodded and opened his mouth to respond, but before any words could leave his mouth the front door to his house burst open causing the three occupants to jump in surprise at the loud yell that accompanied the unexpected intrusion.

"Sheriff's department, hands up!" Emma stepped through the doorway, gun in hand and a determined look on her face. Regina felt a sense of pride at her girlfriend's actions, even if she was a little late. A perfect eyebrow cocked in curiosity as she saw who stepped in behind Emma, Ruby also brandishing a gun and shy smile.

"Regina!" Emma's whole body sagged in relief as she saw the Mayor, "What the hell is going on here?" she demanded angrily, noticing the blood on both women's faces and bits of rope on the floor. She spun quickly, her gun trained on Jefferson and she barely suppressed a smirk as the way he stepped back, hands raised in defence.

"Bit late to the party Sheriff Swan," Maleficent drawled, earning an elbow in the ribs from Regina.

"It's okay dear," the Mayor smiled, "Just a misunderstanding. It's all sorted now, right Jefferson?" she glanced towards the man in question, trying not to laugh at his expression as he nodded quickly, eye strained on Emma's gun pointed in his face.

"Misunderstanding my ass Regina," Emma growled, finally lowering her weapon. "You're bleeding, you both are" she motioned to Maleficent, who winced as she touched the wound on her head. "Henry was alone and frightened enough to call Mary-Margaret, I know you'd never leave him like that of your own free will." Her gaze hardened as she turned back to Jefferson, hands on hips. "Tell me what's going on."

"Ruby," Regina addressed the waitress and held out her keys "Could you please escort Maleficent back to my house, Emma and I will follow in the cruiser." The lanky brunette spared a glance towards her friend before nodding and motioning for the older blonde to follow her out the door. "I'll talk to you about it later dear," Regina placed a calming hand on her girlfriend's arm. "Please, just take me home."

Emma stood her ground for a few moments, unsure as what to do. The girlfriend in her wanted to do as Regina said, but the Sheriff part wanted to haul this creep back to the station and figure out what he'd done to the Mayor and Maleficent to make them not want to talk.

"Emma," Regina cupped her cheek. "Later, I promise" she whispered. The blonde sighed in defeat, holstering her gun and reluctantly stepped away.

"Watch yourself," she growled in Jefferson's direction, before grabbing Regina's hand and pulling her out of the house.

The drive back into town was tense, but not once did Regina relinquish her hold on the blonde's hand. "I never did say thankyou," she said quietly, getting a curious look from Emma as they pulled up out front her house. "for coming to the rescue."

Emma's lips quirked into a small smile, "I love you" She leaned forward and pressed her lips softly against Regina's. "And I never did get to say thankyou for my badge."

"It was a town decision," the Mayor shrugged with a smile, squeezing Emma's hand one more time before exiting the car.

"Mom!" Henry's voice carried out from the house, and Regina barely had any time to react as he came hurtling towards her. "Thank gosh you're alright" his arms wrapped rightly around her waist. "I knew Emma would rescue you!"

A loud snort caused them all to glance in surprise to the doorway, "She did not" Maleficent sniffed indignantly. Regina rolled her eyes, running her hands through Henry's hair to cup his face.

"I'm sorry my little prince, I did not mean to alarm you."

"It's okay," he whispered, "Grams and grandpa kept me company, so did Graham."

"What?" Regina's eyebrows shot up in shock but before she could ask, the former Sheriff joined them on the porch.

"You might want to come inside Regina," he said softly, offering a small smile to Emma as she passed him with a curious look of her own. "David's here" he whispered into Regina's ear as she got close enough.

"Here?" she mouthed, and frowned when he nodded. "Why?" He shrugged, causing her to huff in frustration and he failed to suppress a laugh. "This night just keeps getting better and better."

* * *

 **a:n I'm finishing up my uni semester but have 2 essays and 1 exam left, so it may be a little delayed the next update but i'll do my best. hope ur still all enjoying it.**


	22. Not Crazy

**Gah, sorry for delay. Had exams - nasty buggers. Anyho, uni is done for now but I'm off for a holiday so I'll try update again before I leave but no promises. Not the happiest with this chapter but I can only try so many times to rewrite the same thing, sozza!**

 **Harder than stone – city and colour, Marching On - OneRepublic**

* * *

Entering her living room, Regina's eyes widened in disbelief at the sight of the man she knew as Prince Charming sitting on her couch. He was clearly nervous, his rigid posture and the way he clung onto Snow's hand would've made the Mayor smirk in a different circumstance.

"Who the hell are you?" Emma asked, eyes on the blonde man beside her roommate. She was surprised to see their hands connected and the absolute look of affection in the brunette's eyes directed towards him.

"This is David," the teacher answered, a soft smile on her face. "I was hoping he could stay here for a few days, if that's alright with you Regina?" her eyes darted up for the first time since the others entered the room. "Oh my God, Regina! What happened?" she gasped at the sight of blood on both the Mayor and Maleficent, a shiver of fear running through her as her eyes made contact with the latter.

The older brunette waved her off, "Just a small run in with a mad man" she smirked, earning a glare from her blonde girlfriend. Snow nodded in understanding, the look of concern not leaving her face. "It's fine by the way, David you are welcome to one of my guest rooms." Regina didn't fail to notice the death glare or the stiffening of Maleficent's body at her words.

"Thank you," he said quietly, eyes lingering on the other two blondes in the room. He knew them somehow, of that he was sure, but couldn't think of where from. The look the older one was giving him made his skin crawl in discomfort and he tore his gaze away to look at the woman beside him.

"Emma," Regina spoke quietly, "I need to have a moment with Mary-Margaret and Henry, would you mind keeping David company?"

Emma's eyes widened slightly before narrowing into a glare, "Seriously?" The brunette nodded. "No Regina. You have had a crazy night, you still have blood on your face and you're acting like everything is dandy. It's not"

"She's had much worse Swan," Maleficent quipped from behind them, earning a scowl from the Mayor.

"Emma please just do this for me, I'll be back in a moment and then you can play nurse to my injuries all you want."

The Sheriff bit her lip and nodded slowly despite the uneasy feeling in her stomach. She glanced over to Ruby who was standing silently in the corner, a strange look on her face. "Fine," she huffed, not happy in the slightest with how this night had turned out.

Regina smiled gently before leaning forward and pressing her lips to Emma's, both sighing at the much needed contact. "I love you," she whispered before gesturing for Henry and his grandmother to follow her to the kitchen, a sly tilt of her head had Graham and Maleficent following close behind.

Emma watched them leave before turning to Ruby, "Are you alright?"

The lanky brunette nodded slowly but her face was pinched up in discomfort as her hands raised to rub her temples. To Emma, it looked like Ruby was trying to ward off a headache but what actually was happening, was everything was beginning to fall back into place. Every time she'd looked around the room full of people, Ruby had been hit by small visions from her past.

"Ruby?" Emma's hand landed on her forearm, jolting the brunette's gaze onto concerned emerald green eyes. "Maybe you should go home," the blonde suggested with a small smile. "Do you want me to drive you?"

"I can walk," Ruby responded quietly, "I need the fresh air." Emma nodded and watched her leave, noticing the confusing look she sent David before exiting the room.

"Do you know her?" she asked him, her thumb pointing in the direction the waitress has gone.

"Maybe," David shrugged. At the suspicious look Emma gave him he looked down sheepishly, "I feel like I do, but I can't remember where from right now."

"Right," the Sheriff sighed before letting her body sink into the cushions of the couch. "So, what do you do David?"

* * *

Regina wrapped her arms around Henry as soon as they were all in her kitchen, "I'm sorry for worrying you darling," she said again as she pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"It's okay," he muttered into her stomach. "I knew something was wrong, that's why I called Grandma and Graham."

Regina caught the eyes of the people in question, mouthing a thank you to both before releasing her son with one last squeeze. "Alright, first things first," she glanced at Snow, "David?"

The former bandit glared at Maleficent, "He was practically a slave for George," she growled, earning a smirk from the blonde. "He thought he was protecting his mother, who was killed back in our lands, so I brought him here for protection."

"Well that was a mistake" Maleficent snarled, "I won't stay in this house if he's here"

"Excuse me?" Regina startled, "When did I invite you to be my guest?"

"Well I though that since we'd spent some time bonding…"

"Bonding?" the Mayor scoffed, "We were held hostage dear, I'd hardly call that quality buddy time." At her friend's saddened look Regina slightly deflated, "Alright Mal, you may stay." Snow opened her mouth to protest but was stopped by Regina's raised hand, "However David will be staying here too, so I need you to promise right now that no harm will come to him."

"Fine," the dragon lady relented, "for now" was said so quietly that only Henry and his mother really heard, both quirking an amused eyebrow.

"Right," Regina turned back to Snow and Graham, "What do you expect him to do all day anyway?" When neither answered she dropped her head, "You didn't really think this through did you?"

"That's what I said!" Graham piped up, earning an elbow to the ribs from the petite pixie-haired lady beside him. "Why no get him to be a deputy? That way he'll be under Emma's protection during the days, and yours at night. George won't come near him and maybe Emma can jog his memory?"

"That could work," Regina nodded. "Just getting Emma to work with someone random out of the blue will be a hassle."

"Don't give her a choice," Snow mumbled, a frown on her face and she pulled her phone out of her back pocket. "She'll do anything for you," the teacher said, before a huge smile took over her face.

"What?" Maleficent asked curiously.

"Red remembers!"

"Awesome" Henry jumped up and down. "Wait, how does she know you know?"

Snow smiled, running a hand through Henry's hair so gently that Regina had to stop herself from reaching out and snatching her son back. They may be working through their issues, but there are still part's of the woman that just under Regina's skin. "Back in the Enchanted Forest, Red and I had a code for certain things…" she glanced at Regina briefly, "To make sure if we ever got separated and found each other again, it was actually us that we were talking too."

The Mayor smirked, knowing Snow was referring to the time she'd deceived the bandit with a simple glamour spell.

"What's the code?" the little boy asked.

"It's a secret, sorry Henry." She squeezed his shoulder softly, hoping he didn't take offence. Luckily for her, her grandson wasn't naive enough to believe that just because his mother and Snow had apologised, and Maleficent had promised to be good that they would suddenly all be friends forming a circle of trust.

"Anyway," Graham moved the conversation along, "What happened tonight?"

"Jefferson has agreed to help us," Regina replied, Maleficent nodding along in agreement.

"I meant more along the lines of why you two look like you've been in a fight," the Huntsman smirked.

"Let's just say," she cast her eyes to Henry before back to Graham's, "That he wasn't the most receptive host at first, but we managed to change his mind."

"Did you hurt him?" Henry asked quietly, and for a moment Regina's heart clenched in pain before she realised he was directing the question to the blonde at her side.

"No little boy," Maleficent shook her head, "We just talked and managed to find some common ground."

Henry nodded and Regina smiled, watching as he stifled a yawn. "Henry it's way past your bed time" she pointed out, looking at the clock. "Say goodnight to everyone and I'll be up in a minute to tuck you in."

He nodded again, hugging all the adults except for the blonde and ran out. Regina smiled when she heard him say goodnight to Emma and David before hearing his feet bounding up the staircase.

"Jefferson will come to me in two days, by then hopefully Maleficent and I will have found enough magical objects to power his hat" Regina said quickly, "And then we can get to work on helping Emma believe in this curse, and break it"

Graham was about to ask a question but Regina stopped him, "I know you have questions and I'll happily answer them if you come by the office tomorrow, but right now I'm betting Emma has given David the third degree and is itching to come barging in here considering tonight's events. So let's put a hold on it for now, alright?"

When she received nods from all of the occupants in the room, she led the way back to the living room to find Emma and David laughing over a TV show Emma had put on. "That must've hurt" the Sheriff smirked, and David nodded as the TV showed a replay of a contestant swinging on a rope and slamming into a rubbed wall before dropping into the water below.

"Total Wipe-out?" Graham laughed, "I love this show!"

Emma glanced up to her girlfriend, a smile on her beautiful face. "David if you'd like to come with me, I'll show you to your room." Regina offered, watching as he nodded and turned to say goodnight to Mary-Margaret. "Mal, I trust you've probably snooped around enough to find a bed for yourself too?"

"Of course," her friend sniffed pompously, "Farewell frenemies" she waved before disappearing. Emma watched her go before shaking her head with a smile, _that woman is a mystery._

"Emma dear, see Graham and Mary out will you please? I assume you're staying tonight" Regina asked, receiving a nod in response.

"No way am I leaving" Emma whispered, kissing her gently on the cheek. She walked her roommate and Graham to the door, "I feel like I'm missing something big" she said quietly to the latter.

He smiled gently, resting a hand on her shoulder in comfort. "All will be revealed in due time, little grasshopper" he smirked.

Emma glared and smacked his arm, "Thanks asshole."

"Thank you Emma," Mary-Margaret spoke up before pulling the blonde into a fierce hug, noticing how she stiffened slightly and tried not to take it to heart. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Graham waved as he walked out with the teacher and Emma watched them disappear into the night before closing the door and locking up. She turned on her heel and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Regina leaning against the wall at the base of the stairs. "Jesus woman, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Come now dear," the brunette smirked, "You're much too fit for that, and young"

Emma reached out and lovingly brushed her knuckles over her girlfriend's cheek, "Lets get you cleaned up and into bed, I believe you had something you were going to talk to me about?"

After checking in on Henry, Regina led the blonde into her ensuite and sat on the toilet while Emma tended to her wound. "So," Emma started, "What happened?"

Regina sat quietly for a moment, contemplating how to answer the blonde. "It was just a misunderstanding, we entered his house without invitation and he must've thought we were there to hurt him" _That wasn't too far from the truth_ , she determined with a wince as Emma pressed against her sore head.

A disbelieving look on the Sheriff's face told Regina her words weren't believed in the slightest. "Why were you there anyway?"

"He was separated from his child a while ago, we went there to see if he was interested in working something out and possibly getting her back."

Emma's lie detector didn't ping, but something about what the Mayor was saying didn't add up. "And how is he going to do that?"

"He's going to help me make you believe"

"Regina," Emma sighed, dropping to her knees before the other woman. "I was so worried about you tonight; you have no idea what was going through my head when Mary-Margaret told me you were missing." She gripped Regina's hands tightly, "After the fire last night and now tonight, please baby I just need you to be more careful. This fairy-tale stuff for Henry isn't worth it if it's putting you in danger."

"I'm not crazy Emma," the Mayor sighed quietly, wondering if that's what Emma was thinking.

"I know" she smiled gently, "I'm just finding it really hard to understand everything at the moment." The truth was, as crazy as everything did seem…some of the things Regina and Henry had been saying, at times were the only things that appeared to make the most sense.

Regina looked up into her eyes, wondering if that meant that the blonde was finally done with outright denying everything she said. "That's okay" she said, stroking Emma's face. She pulled the Sheriff closer, pressing a kiss to her lips. "You will soon," she mumbled against her mouth, kissing her again and again until Emma stood and gently pulled her towards the bedroom.

* * *

 **a/n: i realise Snow hasn't had much of a confrontation with Mal bout everything that happened between them, in fact she seems quite hostile towards the blonde atm but they'll have a moment later on. Again, apologies if I don't manage to update again before I leave on thursdee. Hooroo!**


End file.
